Moon's Tale
by Regis Nexus Nex
Summary: Esta historia sucede después de los acontecimientos de Heaven's Feels y Melty Blood Actress Again. El Rey de los Verdaderos Ancestros, Crimson Moon, finalmente ha reencarnado, y marco el cielo con su símbolo único, llamando a los 27 Apóstoles Muertos una vez más. Los humanos, al ser lo único que puede defenderse contra esta amenaza inexorable, deciden llamar a las Almas Heroicas...
1. Prólogo 1

Prólogo 1

Alzamiento de la Luna Carmesi

Este es el día en el que la falsa princesa cae dormida, y cierra sus ojos, en el que deja al lado su absurda máscara de humanidad y vuelve a tomar el manto de la eternidad.

Estoy frente a ella cuando se convierte en algo mas allá de lo que los humanos podemos alcanzar. Como si solo fueran una incomodidad menor se libra de las ataduras de la princesa oscura y su cabello brota más hermoso que nunca hasta alcanzar más allá de su cintura.

Es extraño que ahora después de tanto esperar este momento, me encuentre pensando en el asesino que puso fin a mi existencia ¿Qué pensaría él al ver esto? Todo lo que se esforzó por construir se derrumba, Brunestud se encarga de borrar cualquier marca de que alguna vez ese cuerpo amó a un humano. Aaaah, sin duda sería algo digno de verse, la cara de un dios de la muerte hundida en el dolor.

Sus antiguas ropas, reflejo de su intención de pasar por una de los humanos es lo último que desaparece, como pétalos de rosa azul honrando al nuevo rey de la luna.

Esa es… ¡mi verdadera Princesa!

"Te permito solo un golpe. Agota hasta el último fragmento de tu vida como si me ofrecieras tu sangre, tu alma"

No hay duda…..esta es la manera como deseo morir. ¡ES ASÍ COMO DEBO DESAPARECER!

"Ja… ¡eso es! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Hace 800 años yo VI la eternidad. La princesa de la luna, ¡no se fue ni un instante desde ese momento! Te Presento a ti el espectáculo del ardiente final de mi decimoctava reencarnación, ¡Mi reencarnación final!"

Con toda mi alma en mi puño, salto hacia mi ilusión inalcanzable. 800 años ¿tan poco tiempo ha sido? Después de 800 años, de degradación de mi propio ego, de dolores y de caza continua, siendo tanto presa como cazador, después este pequeño instante como observador de la raza humana, mi papel, el papel de Michael Roa Valdamjong concluye cuando realmente consigo rozar con mis dedos la eternidad… tan suave… tan perfecta.

El fin que buscaba aquél se consideró un observador. La perfecta visión de la eternidad.

Lo último que veo mientras mi visión empieza a desaparecer son unos hermosos ojos que reflejan todos los matices del arco-iris.

La Luna Carmesí…


	2. Prólogo 2

Prólogo 2

Hologram Summer Is Over

La punta plateada de Gamaliel, esta roja con la sangre de una amiga. Al final como si la muerte fuera una liberación para ella, en su final vuelve a expresar emociones, vuelve a ser consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor. De su boca sale mucha sangre, pero aun así se esfuerza en hablar.

"Aaa… la piedra filosofal se diluye… el agua de la vida, la cura a la muerte y el vampirismo… la quería para salvarme… no para salvarte a ti, es…"

Su cara se retuerce, como si ni siquiera ahora pudiera sentirse libre. Como si nada pudiera hacerla olvidar su objetivo. Ahora entiendo, era todo a lo que se había aferrado. Todo lo que quedaba de Sion Eltnam Atlasia.

Lo había hecho para salvarse a ella, para salvarme a mí. El puro deseo de buscar la salvación acabo convirtiéndola en una máquina. Pero ya es suficiente, se ha esforzado más que suficiente, nadie puede reprocharle nada.

"…Estabas teniendo un mal sueño. Sin embargo yo no he tenido ni siquiera un minuto de pesadillas. ¿Has sido perseguida por un sueño casi interminable en este tiempo torcido, no es verdad Sion?"

Dust of Osiris, al fin me mira a los ojos, y en ellos reconozco a mi amiga. Sus ojos están nublados por la muerte, pero aun así están llenos de angustia y pena.

"¿Riesbyfe? Lo olvide. Tengo que disculparme contigo. Fui salvada por ti, pero he sido una decepción. Fui convertida en vampiro por Wallachia y…"

En ese momento Sion, mira a su pecho y descubre la punta de Gamaliel. En un momento su expresión es de sorpresa genuina, y podría haber sido cómica en la extremadamente lógica Sion. Pero enseguida vuelve a ser la Sion calmada de siempre y su cara refleja paz.

"Aah tu estaca esta dentro de mi,… Gracias a Dios. Puede que yo sea sólo los restos e incluso ahora Sion pelea contra su vampirismo. Pero, al final, incluso los que son como yo son cazados por gente como tú".

"…Si, lo siento Sion. Es la segunda vez que te hago esto."

"No, es mejor de esta manera Riesbyfe, Caballero Guardián, escogida por el escudo sagrado. Tú perseveraste por tu honor, y protegiste mi alma hasta el final."

Diciendo esto Dust of Osiris considera su muerte un acto justo, prácticamente hay orgullo en su voz. Incluso si no había podido llevar la vida que había deseado, mientras muere lo hace al lado de alguien que aprecia.

Y no pide nada más. Sion nunca deseo nada para sí misma, incluso naciendo entre la élite del Gran Hoyo. Fuera por el honor de los Eltnam o por el bien de la humanidad, sus motivos nunca fueron egoístas.

"Si eso es verdad, entonces estoy feliz. Ahora, duerme Sion. Esta vez, no serás tomada por malos sueños."

"Si….Buenas noches, Ries. Que tú también tengas buenos…"

"…Adiós Sion. Si puede ser concedido, deseo poder verte de nuevo después de esta oscuridad."

Dust of Osiris, la Sion que fue manipulada por TATARI para llevar una vida dolorosa y artificial, muere entre mis brazos, pero en sus momentos finales, sonríe y esta llena de paz, lejos de cualquier influencia externa sus sueños serán hermosos.

Y en este momento, entre las arenas del inframundo, una figura aparece. Embutido en una capa y con una sonrisa demente en su cara Zepia Eltnam Oberon aplaude.

"Bravo, bravo. Incluso si la obra ha sido de tercera categoría hay que reconocer que el final ha sido impactante. Aunque sea indigno que algo llamado TATARI tenga una muerte tan pura, tengo que reconocer que el recurso final ha sido conmovedor. ¡ No puedo parar mis lagrimas!".

Valaquia se lleva un pañuelo a sus mejillas por las que corre un líquido de color rojo sangre. El intento es simplemente absurdo, de sus ojos brota todo un manantial de sangre que fluye hasta llegar al suelo arenoso formado por piedras filosófales. El pañuelo pronto queda encharcado de sangre, pero aun así lo guarda en su traje.

"Bueno, esta obra ha terminado. Pero parece que la siguiente pronto abrirá a público. Oh, y esta vez será la mayor obra que el hombre haya conocido jamás."

Su voz desprende un desbocado frenesí. Como un actor que se siente nervioso ante la mayor actuación de su vida.

"¿Qué es lo que planeas esta vez, Zepia? Si tu plan es volver a ser el núcleo del vacío que es TATARI, tendrás que luchar conmigo antes que conseguirlo".

Agarro la empuñadura de Gamaliel con todas las fuerzas que me quedan para comenzar una lucha desesperada con alguien que en su tiempo fue uno de los 27 Ancestros de los Apóstoles de la Muerte.

"Oh, te equivocas, Caballero volver al núcleo no me pone al mando de la dirección. Esta vez mi papel será el del necio con el abaco, haciendo cuentas que no darán fruto mientras el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor . Aun así me gustaría que esperaras mi modesta actuación en la siguiente noche de Valaquia. Que será… oh… que ocurrirá tan pronto".

Después, con una sonrisa que refleja su locura, Zepia señala con su dedo hacia el cielo.

"Mira Ryesbyfe, mira hacia el cielo. ¡ La Luna esta roja! ¡ Todos los calculos han sido errados, errados por un milenio, nada menos! Es la última subida del telón en este mundo. El tema el fin de los humanos y el renacer de la gente de la luna ¿No lo encuentras curioso? Muerte, Apocalipsis y Génesis, Una conclusión y un comienzo al mismo tiempo. La interpretación de los muertos que bailan y los espíritus que luchan y lloran ¿Y qué más grande director para este teatro que el propio Rey de la Luna?"

El terreno comienza a cambiar, soy arrastrada fuera del futuro donde la tierra esta devastada hacia otro lugar. Por alguna razón pienso que pronto añoraré estar aquí.

"Dale mis recuerdos a Brunestud en su castillo. Y ah… No lo olvides, nos volveremos a ver en la próxima noche del mentiroso sangriento".

Lo último que escucho en ese lugar es la risa desquiciada de Valaquia.


	3. Prólogo 3 parte 1

Comida de Otro Mundo: El Contraataque Triunfal del Tigre

Finalmente llego a casa. Las luces están encendidas, eso normalmente significa que Sakura, Rider y Fuji-nee me están esperando. Pero desde aquel día después de que Tohsaka volviera de Londres…

…Hace 1 mes….  
"Sakura-chan, desde que Tohsaka-san ha vuelto, Shiro ya nunca hace la comida. China y japonesa no están mal, pero hecho de menos la comida europea de Shiro"

Fuji-nee, dice eso mientras descansa recostada ociosamente y come mandarinas en mi salón. Su comentario estaría bien si al menos preparara alguna vez la comida, pero siendo Fuji-nee mejor dejar el tema aquí. A nadie le gusta tener a Fuji-nee enfadada, su habilidad en el kendo aun es legendario en todo Fuyuki.

"Fujimura-sensei, ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto en acción tus habilidades como cocinera. Sin duda, una critico de cocina con un paladar tan sofisticado como el tuyo, tendrá unas dotes culinarias a la altura de sus expectativas".

Por supuesto, la perfecta Tohsaka no le teme a nada. Aquí esta el ataque preferido de Tohsaka, usando palabras difíciles para confundir a Fuji-nee, con razón fue considerada una estudiante modelo por todo el instituto. Fuji-nee parece confundida, quizás sea el momento de atacar…

"Por supuesto, no estaría mal si Fuji-nee supiera al menos a hacerse unos fideos. Debería aprender a preparar su propia cena antes de decir cosas así."

"¿No es verdad Emiya-kun?"

Tohsaka se me mira sonriendo de manera diabólica. Realmente, me pregunto como pudo mantener la máscara de estudiante modelo durante tanto tiempo…

Un aura combativa empieza a extenderse lentamente por la casa. Sin darme cuenta retrocedo un paso.

"TOOOOH-SA-KA-SAAAAAAN…. SHIIIIIROOOOOOO"

Oh, oh, Fuji-nee esta cabreada. Emite un aura que ni siquiera Berseker puede aspirar a igualar. Parece aun más cabreada que cuando la llamó Tiger por error. La situación pinta muy mal… tengo que buscar una salida de esta habitación. Si me quedo aquí no sobreviviré.

"Cocinaré… pronto lo cocinaré, ya lo veréis. Me encargaré especialmente de que lo veáis".

Mientras dice esto con el aura de los Ashura, los ojos de Fuji-nee relucen con una luz extraña.

….

Desde ese momento no he podido volver tranquilo. Las venganzas de Fuji-nee suelen ser contundentes y certeras. De ninguna manera dejara pasar esta afrenta. Sólo espero llegar a casa y pasar una agradable noche con Sakura sin que Fuji-nee, me clave la mirada.

Nada más entrar en casa me doy cuenta de que del salón surge un olor proveniente del infierno.

"Ya estoy en casa"

Mientras me quito los zapatos, aparece Sakura para darme la bienvenida.

"Bienvenido a casa, Senpai."

Miro a mí alrededor a ver si hay alguien y después le doy un corto beso en los labios.

"¿Ha llegado ya el momento?"

La voz me sale más entrecortada de lo que pretendía.

"Si, Senpai, Fujimura-sensei apareció esta tarde en la casa y Nee-san venía con ella. Lleva desde ese momento en la cocina y parece muy animada."

No tiene ningún sentido postergar lo inevitable. Tendré que soportar el castigo de Fuji-nee de la mejor manera posible.

"Sakura, voy a bañarme antes de cenar. ¿Puedes intentar calmar a Fuji-nee mientras tanto?"

"No sé, Senpai. Fujimura-sensei parece demasiado frenética en este momento. No creo que pueda calmarla. Y después de todo, Senpai sabía que Fujimura-sensei es muy susceptible con este tema."

Sakura sigue con su costumbre de ponerse de lado de Fuji-nee en estos asuntos. Y no sólo eso, parece que se esta divirtiendo. No puedo hacer nada con ella cuando pone ese tono.

"¿Al menos puedes decirle a Rider si puede llevarme un cambio de ropa al baño?"

"Cuenta con ello, Senpai."

Llego al baño sin cruzarme con nadie y empiezo a bañarme intentando no pensar en lo que Fuji-nee esta preparando en la cocina. Sin darme cuenta empiezo a relajarme cada vez más en el agua caliente, hasta el punto en que me quedo casi dormido.

Cuando salgo estoy un poco mareado. Salgo del baño solo con una toalla para recoger mi ropa.

Y me encuentro cara a cara con Rider.

"Eh… Esto… Rider, aun no habías colocado mi ropa."

"Estaba distraída revisando la moto, cuando Sakura salió al jardín a pedirme que te trajera el cambio de ropa. Sin embargo, el motor de mi moto seguía haciendo un sonido extraño, así que inevitablemente tuve que descubrir la causa. Parece que uno de los cables estaba suelto, aun así sería recomendable llevarla a un mecánico."

Hace poco que Rider se ha comprado su moto. Y desde entonces no parado de preocuparse por el más pequeño detalle con respecto a ella, hasta el punto de parecer una madre con su recién nacido. En todo caso, este no es el momento de discutir este tema. Miro a mi cuerpo cubierto sólo por una toalla y noto la sangre fluir a mi cara rápidamente.

"Rider…Esto… ¿Podrías salir hasta que me cambie? … Podemos discutir en cualquier otro momento."

Vuelvo a mirar mi cuerpo semidesnudo y esta vez Rider también lo hace. La sonrisa en su cara parece que contiene un hechizo de seducción. Y hace que la sangre me nuble aun más la cabeza.

"Hmm…Sigues teniendo muy buen cuerpo. Se nota que tus entrenamientos matutinos, siguen dando tus frutos."

Pasa su mano por mi mejilla, de manera provocativa y después se separa de mí con una sonrisa.

"Encárgate de hacer muy feliz a Sakura con ese cuerpo"

Rider suelta una carcajada y sale de la habitación. Realmente espero que Sakura nunca me vea en uno de estos momentos.

Finalmente llega el momento de entrar al salón. Ahora Sala de Ejecuciones de Fuji-nee. De la cocina surge un humo negro que cubre completamente la figura. Ocasionalmente surgen carcajadas diabólicas del lugar.

Tohsaka y Sakura se sientan en lados contrarios de la mesa. Parece que Rider aun no ha vuelto a la cocina.

Tohsaka tiene los puños cerrados, y parece preparada para una batalla. Sakura parece totalmente relajada.

"Buenas noches, Emiya-kun."

"Buenas noches, Tohsaka. ¿Al final has venido?"

"No me han dejado mucha opción. Fujimura-sensei apareció esta tarde en mí casa y no hubo manera de negociar. Y Sakura se ha puesto de su parte y ha evitado toda huida posible."

La sonrisa en la cara de Sakura se hizo mas pronunciada.

"Nee-san ha estado toda la tarde dando vueltas a la casa como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Pero entre Rider y yo hemos conseguido que no sé escape."

Tohsaka, lanza un suspiro de exasperación e intenta cambiar de tema. Probablemente para alejar sus pensamientos de la oscuridad de la cocina.

"Oh, por cierto Emiya-kun. He pasado por tu cobertizo y he notado trazas de un círculo mágico curativo en ellas. ¿Has estado practicando hechicería convencional?"

Parece que Tohsaka ha vuelto a su antiguo papel como mi tutora para distraerse. ¿En todo caso un círculo mágico de curación? No hay forma de que yo haya hecho algo tan complicado.

Es curioso que se haya acercado al cobertizo. Normalmente, la parte de ella que es una magus la aleja del lugar donde entrena un hereje como yo.

"No hay forma de que yo haya hecho algo tan complicado, Tohsaka. Habrá sido cosa de Rider o de Sakura."

Sakura mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera negativa.

"Yo no puedo hacer nada de ese tipo, Senpai. Mi taumaturgia esta demasiada vinculada a la familia Matō. Los dos años de prácticas con Rider no me han acercado más a algo así."

La cara de Tohsaka se pone pensativa. En ese momento entra Rider en el salón.

"¿Rider, sabes algo de el círculo mágico que hay en el cobertizo?"

Rider intenta acercarse disimuladamente a donde guarda el licor. Pero ante la mirada de advertencia que le manda Sakura, se da por vencida y se sienta a la mesa.

"¿El círculo mágico en el taller de Shiro? No, no es responsabilidad mía. Sentí su presencia la primera vez que inspeccione de la casa. Asumí que era responsabilidad del mismo magus que había erigido la barrera."

Tohsaka parece ahora incluso más intrigada. Dibuja lo que percibió del círculo con un dedo en el aire y después asiente con la cabeza.

"Sí, el círculo mágico parecía antiguo. De hace un año como poco. ¿Puede ser el trabajo de tu padre?"

"No, mi padre era un buen magus, pero esa no era una de sus especialidades. Quizás hubiera sido posible si hubiera contado con ayuda…"

El ruido de platos en la cocina interrumpe la conversación. Parece que Fuji-nee ha acabado su trabajo.

"Jejejeje ¿Sakura-chan, puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?"

"Claro, Fujimura-sensei."

Fuji-nee y Sakura se encargan de traer la comida a la mesa. Por un parte, tres trazas de fideos instantáneos y _.

"Fu…Fujimura-sensei, no puede realmente pretender que comamos esto. Parece que tiene tentáculos de algo y alquitrán y _. Ningún humano puede comer esto y sobrevivir."

Tohsaka esta realmente tensa, pero el aura de Fuji-nee envuelve toda la habitación. En estos momentos es totalmente imposible tratar con ella.

"Esto es la guerra Tohsaka-san. Acabareis con _ o acabará con vosotros. La huida es imposible en el campo de batalla."

Por supuesto la voz de Fuji-nee es totalmente solemne mientras dice este sinsentido. Con aire ceremonial Sakura pone los platos delante de nosotros mientras Rider mira curiosa, detrás de su taza de fideos.

Resoplando, Tohsaka coge sus palillos y se acerca al plato. Incluso ahora parece su espíritu competitivo le ayuda a combatir contra el mayor de los males.

Lentamente, acerca los palillos a su boca y con un esfuerzo supremo, se esfuerza en tragar.

Su cara experimenta todos los colores posibles y todo su cuerpo transpira de manera visible. Después de una dura pelea contra la nausea se gira hacia mi con aire triunfal.

"Es tu turno, Shiro."

Fuji-nee me mira con anticipación. Reúno toda la fuerza de voluntad que puedo y hundo los palillos en _. La textura no puede ser definida. Es algo que no es de este mundo. Acerco la comida a mi boca e intento probarlo levemente con mi lengua…

He perdido el oído. Un zumbido penetrante se ha metido en mi cabeza y distorsiona cualquier sonido.

La segunda vez que lo pruebo afecta a mi visión. Ahora sólo soy capaz de ver en blanco y negro.

En el tercer bocado pierdo mi capacidad de distinguir arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha. Toda mi conexión con la realidad es cortada.

Pero aun siento que el aura de Fuji-nee no me permite parar, así que de alguna manera sigo intentando comer, hasta que mi cerebro termina desconectándose del todo…


	4. Prólogo 3 parte 2

Prólogo 3 parte 2

Tale Under the Blue Blue Glass Moon

Cuando me despierto, un soplo de viento me indica que estoy en el cobertizo. Mi cabeza reposa sobre algo blando y cómodo. Abro los ojos y me encuentro directamente con la cara de Sakura que distraídamente me esta acariciando el pelo.

A lo lejos puedo oír la voz de Tohsaka discutiendo con Fuji-nee.

"Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, Fujimura-sensei. Esa cosa podría habernos matado."

"Ningún alumno mío moriría por tan poco. Harían falta tres _ más para acabar con Shiro."

Fuji-nee afirma algo tan ridículo con total confianza. No conoce para nada los límites del ser humano.

Al fin Sakura se da cuenta de que me he despertado y se ruboriza un poco. Incluso después de tanto tiempo juntos, a veces Sakura se sigue ruborizando por pequeñas cosas como esta. Probablemente lo siga haciendo siempre.

"¿Ya te has despertado, Senpai? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Me levanto lentamente de sus rodillas. Parece que la mayor parte de los efectos secundarios han desaparecido a estas alturas.

"Si ya estoy bien gracias, Sakura. El viento aquí es agradable y ahora sólo me siento un poco mareado. Ojala Fuji-nee aprendiera a controlarse un poco en sus contraataques, pero no se puede negar que esta vez ha ganado."

Oigo los pasos ligeros de Rider, acercándose por el pasillo. Trae cinco vasos y una pequeña botella de licor. Coloca un vaso delante de mí y empieza a llenarlo.

"Sakura ha dicho que hoy nos deja beber. Lo vas a necesitar después de esa comida, y beber bajo la luz de la luna, siempre es agradable."

"Después de todo hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos. Y como Rider había guardado saque de Hokkaido para esta ocasión…"

"Me parece bien, pero hay que tener cuidado con Fuji-nee. Si bebe demasiado se puede volver completamente imparable."

Fuji-nee aparece detrás de Sakura con una mueca felina. Y coge su vaso avidamente.

Últimamente Sakura se ha vuelto más estricta con el alcohol que entra en casa y además desde que Rider vive con nosotros no ha podido tomar ningún licor de serpiente, así que Fuji-nee esta realmente excitada.

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, sírveme un poco más de sake. Aaaaah, que buen aroma, los gustos de Rider-san siguen siendo tan buenos como siempre. Este sake es el mejor."

"Sakura, a mi también, por favor."

Tohsaka también acerca su vaso para probar el saque, mientras tanto Rider llena por tercera vez su vaso de manera inadvertida…

"¿Shiro, recuerdas la historia que solía contar Kiritsugu-san cuando nos sentábamos a ver la luna desde aquí?"  
Después de un rato bebiendo silenciosamente, Fuji-nee sale con una pregunta realmente extraña.

"¿Una historia de mi padre? No, no recuerdo ninguna parecida"

Quizás por lo importante que fue la última charla que tuve con Kiritsugu en este lugar, ahora no recuerdo la historia que menciona Fuji-nee.

"¿Entonces no la recuerdas? Es un cuento que Kiritsugu-san contaba cuando la luna era como esta noche. Una historia sobre un Rey que gobernaba la luna, o algo parecido."

"Oh."  
"Oh."

Sakura y Tohsaka dicen reaccionan a la vez cuando Fuji-nee habla de este "Rey de la Luna".

"¿Entonces vosotras dos habéis oído hablar de esta historia también? Pensaba que era una historia que Kiritsugu-san había escuchado en uno de sus viajes."

En seguida Tohsaka encuentra la manera de salir del paso.

"Ya has visto nuestra mansión Fujimura-sensei. A nuestra familia le gusta todo lo occidental. Se dice incluso que algunos de nuestros ancestros son extranjeros. Así que esta historia acabó por hacerse muy importante para nuestra familia."

"Aja, eso explicaría porque Sakura esta tan bien proporcionada. Pero, ¿Recuerdas mejor esa historia, Tohsaka-san? Por alguna razón me parece adecuada para esta noche. "

Tohsaka suspira. Probablemente es una historia del mundo oculto, que Fuji-nee no puede escuchar. Pero, a estas alturas es imposible negarle nada a Fuji-nee, así que debe estar pensando que partes de la historia puede contarle y que no.

"Tampoco es que yo la recuerde perfectamente, hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho. Así que seguramente habrá lagunas en el cuento. Como la mayoría de cuentos, este empieza hace mucho tiempo, cuando la luna aun era un lugar hermoso y habitado. Allí vivía un rey que era al mismo tiempo esplendido y temible. Pero al final, toda su gente murió, la luna se convierto en un yermo y el rey se quedó sólo."

Tohsaka hace que su relato sea lo más oscuro y vago posible para que Fuji-nee no pueda entender demasiado. Aunque como novato no puedo comprender el significado oculto de la historia, Rider si que puede, y asiente con la cabeza, como si ya hubiera escuchado historias similares.

"Entonces, La Tierra concibió a un hijo extraño, ella no sabía que es lo que lo hacía diferente de todos sus otros hijos, pero comenzó a temer por su propio destino. El Rey de la luna, escuchó la voz preocupada del planeta y urdió un plan. El Rey de la Luna descendió, y aunque sus palabras fueron amables, sus ojos eran temibles."

Incluso un novato como yo es capaz de darse cuenta de esta parte de la historia. Cuando Tohsaka habla de la Tierra, se refiere a Gaia, el deseo del planeta de preservar la vida. Es una voluntad que adora el orden y por eso, rechaza cualquier irregularidad, buscando siempre el equilibrio.

"Así que el rey, le hizo una promesa a la tierra: "Como estás indefenso y no puedes moverte, yo te protegeré". El planeta aceptó con gusto y creó una raza de gente lunar para reinar sobre los humanos. Su objetivo era hacer que todo fuera como debía ser, como lo había sido antes."

Tohsaka me ha vuelto a perder…

"Pero lo que debería haber sido perfecto no lo era, la gente de la luna fue creada a imagen del Rey, y heredaron su misma ansía. El Rey de la Luna no ayudaba al planeta porque fuera hermoso, lo hacía porque quería un mundo hermoso que remplazara a su país que lo había perdido todo y dentro de él y de la gente de la luna, había sed por la sangre de los hijos de la Tierra."

Tohsaka se detiene para tomar un respiro y yo aprovecho a tomar un sorbo de sake. Siento un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero debe ser cosa del sake y de la extraña historia.

"Pero la Tierra amaba a todos sus hijos, y no disfrutaba al ver como eran devorados. Pronto el Rey de Luna se hizo enemigo tanto del planeta como de sus hijos. El Rey de la luna intentó hacer caer el astro sobre la Tierra, pero fue derrotado por un anciano mago que llevaba una espada enjoyada."

Una espada enjoyada…

Una espada capaz de detener a luna.

Un arma que no parece de este universo, si no de un lugar mucho más elevado.

Yo he visto un arma así. La vi en manos de aquél anciano en Ten no Sakuzaki, cuando Ilya me mostró el momento en que el gran grial fue formado.

Cuando miro a Tohsaka y a Sakura las dos asienten con la cabeza, así que por eso Tohsaka conocía esta historia. Es la historia del maestro de su familia.

"Aun así se dice que el Rey Carmesí dejo semillas entre la gente de la Luna, y que podría volver algún día para continuar su guerra contra el planeta y sus hijos. Así acaba esta historia Fujimura-sensei, es larga y un poco complicada. Espero no haberte aburrido."

Fuji-nee reacciona negando la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Tohsaka-san. No la he comprendido muy bien, pero la historia era apropiada para hoy. Esta noche la Luna parece misteriosa."

Durante un rato más solo bebemos mirando a la luna de cristal azul.


	5. Prólogo 3 parte 3

Prológo 3 parte 3

Tale Under The Crimson Air.

El reloj se acerca lentamente a la medianoche y mi dolor de cabeza no hace más que aumentar. Desde que Tohsaka terminó de contar su historia el mana en el ambiente parece estancado, en los peores momentos la sensación es asfixiante, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Nada de esto ha afectado a Fuji-nee, que ahora mismo esta buscando un telescopio en el cobertizo junto a Sakura. Hace más de dos años que trajo ese telescopio con la lente rota para que yo lo reparara y desde ese momento ha estado apilado en el cobertizo, sin que su dueña se preocupara lo más mínimo por su estado.

Tohsaka esta intranquila e irritada. Y mirarme solo parece aumentar su irritación. Finalmente, acaba explotando.

"¿No tienes ni idea de nada, verdad, Emiya-kun? No conoces los efectos de la medianoche en los grandes rituales. Ahora mismo tienes cara de no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando."

"Hum, mi padre mencionó que era mejor hacer los ejercicios por la noche, pero nunca comentó demasiado acerca de la taumaturgia ritual. No me interesaba matar gallos en medio de la noche, después de todo."

Tohsaka se lleva la mano a la cara con exasperación y suelta un suspiro.

"Emiya-kun, la medianoche es especialmente utilizada en magia ritual por dos razones. En primer lugar es el momento del día en que la tierra se encuentra más conectada con los astros que permiten la alquimia. En segundo lugar, es justo el momento en el que la hora 00: 00 se convierte en el momento 24: 00, un día muere y otro comienza. Ósea que es más sencillo afectar al continuo espacio-tiempo con taumaturgia."

"¿Magia temporal? ¿Cómo viajes en el tiempo?"

"No, el viaje a través del espacio es tabú, una de las magias verdaderas. Pero efectos a menor escala, como la transferencia de consciencia o información si que son posibles en ese momento. Sin embargo a una escala como esta, capaz de afectar la misma fábrica de la realidad… la capacidad para hacer los cálculos necesarios para esto es inhumana."

Fuji-nee sale finalmente del cobertizo con el telescopio en la mano y aire triunfal. Mientras ella se dedica torpemente a montarlo, Sakura se sienta a mi lado. Después de sonreír tímidamente coge mi mano.

"Ya es la medianoche."

Tohsaka que había estado vigilando la hora, finalmente pronuncia esa frase.

Sólo dura un instante. Durante lo que parece solamente un instante, el mundo a nuestro alrededor de nosotros se resquebraja. Sólo soy un novato, pero incluso yo puedo sentir como la propia realidad esta siendo violada, como algo externo a ella intenta invadirla, un pequeño mundo, como un huevo intentando sobrescribir algo que ya existe.

Durante ese breve instante percibo una tierra gris, un lugar donde ya no crece nada, un mundo muerto en el que no crece nada. Un mundo en el que el ser humano ha desaparecido y no se puede ver el cielo.

Y entonces todo pasa. La sensación de ahogo desaparece y el mundo vuelve a ser como antes.

"¿Estáis… Todos bien? ¿Ha vuelto todo a la normalidad."

Es lo mejor que puedo decir de manera entrecortada. Con una mirada confirmo la situación de los demás. Rider todavía respira de manera entrecortada, Sakura es la que ha resultado menos afectada y Tohsaka aun parece confundida por todo lo que ha ocurrido.

"Imposible, es absurdo. Los cálculos, la necesidad de energía necesaria, la capacidad de manipular la naturaleza… Todo esto ha ido más allá de toda lógica… Necesito investigar…"

"Hey, hey, mirad a… ¿Qué os pasa a todos?"

Fuji-nee excitada empieza a hablar con nosotros, pero para a ver nuestras caras.

"No pasa nada, Fujimura-sensei. Nos ha sentado mal el sake, eso es todo. ¿Qué es lo que querías contarnos?"

Fuji-nee esta tan excitada que acepta sin problemas las excusas de Tohsaka. Con un gesto teatral levanta un dedo al cielo.

"Mirad a la luna."

Antes de levantar yo la vista hacia el cielo ya oigo las exclamaciones de Sakura y Tohsaka.

Y cuando miro al cielo al fin me doy cuenta.

La Luna esta roja.

….

Tardamos más de una hora en digerirlo. Después, Rider acompañó a Fuji-nee a su casa y Tohsaka fue apuradamente a su mansión para rebuscar entre los libros de su familia.

Incluso ahora sigo mirando al cielo, sentado en el mismo sitio donde veía la luna con Kiritsugu. Esta vez, a mi lado esta Sakura con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, intentando reunir su inmensa fuerza.

No puedo evitarlo y la abrazo. Su calor empieza a transmitirme fuerza.

Y así, con preocupación, pero con la determinación que otorga el sufrimiento que hemos compartido, simplemente esperamos.

Mirando a la luna roja, extrañamente majestuosa.

….

Este tampoco.

Al igual que los diez libros anteriores "Führung der Energie" tampoco contiene ninguna información útil y al igual que los libros anteriores lo arrojo sin piedad contra el suelo.

Nosotros los Tohsaka basamos nuestra hechicería en las enseñanzas del viejo Schweinorg. La transformación de energía, circulando el poder hacia valiosas gemas con historia. Pero tras los fundamentos de esta taumaturgia se encuentra el verdadero poder del viejo, la magia que vincula todas las realidades "Kaleidoscopio". La misma magia que el uso para vencer a la luna carmesí.

Pero no encuentro nada relacionado con eso. Los registros familiares y las notas que me dejó mi padre no contienen nada útil sobre el Rey Carmesí.

Hace dos años yo conocí al propio Zeltrech en persona y me quedó claro que hace 2 siglos no tenía fe alguna en que los Tohsaka consiguieran acceder a la Segunda. No es extraño que no dejara a mis ancestros información detalla acerca de Brunestud.

Después de una búsqueda de tres horas entre los archivos ya es algo evidente.

Pero hay algo que si dejo a cargo de mi familia. Un artefacto de la segunda, un registro vivo creado por el viejo y que usa magia dimensional. Pero incluso con su increíble poder, es la última cosa en la que confiaría en este mundo.

El Kaleido Stick es el más pérfido objeto maldito en la existencia, que goza haciendo sufrir a su maestro. Sólo con recordar aquellas orejas, cola, traje, traje, traje, traje, traje…

Un escalofrió sacude mi cuerpo mientras voy hacía el baúl. Respiro trabajosamente mientras mis manos tensas se aferran a la tapa. Y empiezo a abrirla.

Una sonrisa cascada suena a mis espaldas y unas manos rugosas detienen las mías.

"Será mejor que no abras ese baúl, Ruby no sabe nada y además no tenemos tiempo que gastar en ella."

¿Ruby? Hum, que hará aquí el viejo maestro. El poder llama al poder, y alguien con sus facultades llama a problemas que están fuera de mi liga. Sin embargo, alguien con su poder es capaz de matarme y volar esta mansión sin ninguna dificultad.

"¿Quiere decir que me necesita, gran maestro?"

Bueno, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, como heredera de los Tohsaka no me voy a echar atrás.

El viejo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

"Si, por una vez necesito un aprendiz y parece que tú eres la única competente en esta era. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, nos marcharemos lo antes posible."

Aunque lo ha dicho en su tono de voz normal no dudo de que sea una orden y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Sólo tengo que ir a recoger un poco de equipamiento, no tardaré nada"

El mago da su aprobación con un gesto de su cabeza y yo marcho a toda velocidad hacia mi cuarto. Reúno todas las gemas de las que dispongo en unos pocos instantes y preparó un familiar rápidamente para que envíe un mensaje a Sakura. Podría usar el móvil que aprendí a usar hace poco, pero ahora no es el momento para eso.

Después vuelvo a toda velocidad a la buhardilla, donde aun me espera el viejo Schweinorg mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿Ya estas preparada?"

"Todo lo que puedo estarlo sin saber a donde voy, gran maestro."

Es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me rapte sin al menos responder un poco.

Esta vez el viejo suelta una carcajada abiertamente.

"Oh, pero seguro que lo sabes. Eres una muchacha muy despierta después de todo. Vamos al último refugio."

Así que es cierto, el viejo loco me dirige al castillo milenario y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Lentamente, el mago se saca una gran gema de su túnica para después lanzármela.

"Toma es posible que necesites esto."

Mientras me sumerjo en la disrupción dimensional junto al vampiro recuerdo un antiguo dicho.

Un mago dice "es posible" cuando cualquier otra persona diría "sin duda alguna"


	6. Prólogo 4

Prólogo 4

Llamado de la Luna Carmesi

Con la luna roja en el cielo, los ancestros poco a poco empiezan a despertar.

1/27

Un aullido destruye la calma nocturna. Las rocas se fracturan, y una tempestad se desata en el mar, agitando las aguas.

En una cima imposible de alcanzar para cualquier bestia. La altura es un desafío incluso para las imponentes aves que surcan los cielos.

Su pelaje blanco brilla con un resplandor propio, rivalizando con la luz de la luna. Sus ojos son mas azules que cualquier zafiro que exista. Grande e imponente, el símbolo de la belleza que representa la voluntad del Mundo. Sin conocer limites, una bestia capaz de devorar a los mismos dioses.

Su ira es implacable. La Gran Bestia reconoce en la Luna al más grande enemigo, que intenta usurpar la gloria del hermoso planeta, y gobernar sobre el destino de los hijos del mundo, que solo El tiene derecho de regir. Aun recuerda cuando el nefario Rey intento estrellar su reino muerto contra la preciosa esfera de Gaia.

Tan grande es la furia de la Bestia, que toma forma, y de sus mandíbulas emana la prana concentrada, alcanzando las nubes.

Y la lluvia cae, pesada y fría. Gaia llora….Porque el equilibrio se ha perdido….Nada volverá a ser como antes….

Sus ojos azules brillan más que nunca, y la naturaleza parecía agitarse a su alrededor.

La noche no puede ser más oscura. Y el pelo del Lobo es un glaciar que contrasta con la tormenta.

Con gran velocidad y agilidad, saltando de piedra en piedra, desciende del risco, y una niña pequeña ocupa el lugar donde estaba la Bestia, y sigue el camino que se dirige al castillo de su ama.

—-

6/27

El caballero negro no mueve la vista. Permanece inmóvil, recostado en una gran roca, observando los cadáveres del destacamento enviado por la Asamblea del Octavo Sacramento, sus oscuros ropajes están hechos jirones y sus llaves místicas quebradas e inservibles.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los tajos de espada en los cuerpos el suelo no esta manchado ni por una gota de sangre. La espada oscura del caballero esta clavada en el suelo, y a su alrededor no se tolera ninguna forma de vida.

La espada bebe golosa toda la sangre de los muertos, e incluso la poca vida que hay en ese suelo yermo. Poco a poco las runas de la hoja se van iluminando de un profundo color rojo, hasta que todo el entramado brilla con fuerza.

Como había hecho miles de veces antes, Rizo traza las runas lentamente con sus dedos, hasta que el fulgor rojizo de las runas empieza a desaparecer… Siendo reflejado por otro reflejo rojizo en la hoja.

Alzando su vista hacia el cielo, el caballero ve al astro muerto suspendido en el cielo. Y con una calma que sólo alguien abandonado por el tiempo puede alcanzar, deja a los muertos con su muerte.

—-

8/27

En la proa de su barco, con la espuma del mar salpicando en su cara, El Caballero Blanco Svelten ríe a carcajadas. Una tormenta azota su barco con fiereza, poderosos vientos agitan fuertemente las velas, las olas de varios metros chocan contra su barco y los rayos caen sin cesar alrededor de la embarcación. Pero nada produce un daño real, el nivel místico de esta embarcación no tiene nada que envidiar a las residencias de los otros miembros de los 27 apóstoles de la muerte. Para Fina Blood-Svelten, este barco era su hogar y su castillo.

El apóstol viste de un color blanco sepulcral, y apenas puede distinguirse de la tripulación de espíritus que le acompañan. En su cinturón, luce un majestuoso estoque, que vibra con energía mágica incontenible. El caballero blanco ríe ante el mar embravecido, hoy ha saqueado un puerto más sin dejar a nadie con vida. Pero una luz, interrumpe la celebración del caballero de la princesa. La tormenta que celebraba su vuelta al mar es dispersada para mandarle al salvaje apóstol un aviso. La luna es roja, el rey ha regresado. Apresuradamente, Fina Blood-Svelten toma el timón y dirige su embarcación hacia el castillo de su princesa.

—–

9/27

Dos pequeños ríos de sangre surcan continuamente la habitación, y fluyen hacía un complejo círculo mágico. En el centro del círculo se halla meditando una pequeña niña de oscuros cabellos y ojos rojos. Esta niña es la conocida como profetisa de los ancestros de los apóstoles muertos, la princesa del eclipse sangriento y portadora del nombre Brunestud. El flujo y el reflujo de la sangre es extraño, algo que la niña no ha visto nunca. Como si el propio destino estuviera reescribiéndose antes sus ojos.

Es sorprendente…..el giro del destino es imposible de pasar por alto. ¿1000 años totalmente ignorados?

Incluso dentro de las infinitas posibilidades que hay en el mundo, esto es considerado "imposible".

La princesa abandona el círculo, y se dirige hacía la ventana, para comprobar con su par de ojos como rubíes que estaba realmente correcta.

Y lo ve….

El trono lunar de color rojo. Parecía sangrar de ira.

No pudo evitar agitarse. Sabía lo que significaba, si la Luna Roja ha vuelto, aunque fuera 1000 años antes de lo previsto, solo podía ser porque…..

Brunestud ha tomado el cuerpo que estaba destinado a ser inalcanzable en este mundo. Ahora lo puede ver, tan claro como si estuviese a centímetros de ella.

Se aleja lentamente de la ventana, sin saber que sentir…o que hacer.

Siempre supo que esto llegaría, pero no sabe que hará ahora.

Atada por cadenas invisibles, la niña se vuelve a sentar dentro del círculo, intentando decidir que paso seguirá ahora, aunque ya no está concentrada.

—–

14/27

Valery Fernand Vandelstam se encuentra en uno de sus numerosos casinos de Montecarlo. El anciano apóstol normalmente se encuentra cómodo en la compañía de humanos y suele disfrutar con las pasiones desorbitadas en esta ciudad del azar. Pero hoy no, rechazando amablemente todas las propuestas a cenar el ancestro se retira a su sanctasanctórum dentro de su casino y su única compañía son sus marionetas. El anciano marionetista sabe que algo pasara esta noche, algo en lo que tendrá que tomar partido, a pesar de tu su deseo de permanecer al margen.

Finalmente cuando la luz roja le baña, el anciano no está sorprendido en absoluto. Hunde los hombros y se mesa la barba largamente, durante unos minutos muy largos para este ser que ha vivido milenios. Finalmente cuando se levanta, su decisión está tomada. Conecta psíquicamente con sus gigantescos golems y dando un largo trago de vino, camina con paso firme hacia esta guerra que supondrá el fin de tantas cosas.

—

15/27

Rita Rozay En se encuentra en un baño de mármol blanco, decorado con gran cantidad de columnas. De las gargantas de cuatro figuras humanoides, retorcidas de forma impensable, manan fuentes de sangre. Está recostada en la orilla, con su cabeza inclinada sobre una pequeña hoja de papel. Su mano agarra una ornamentada pluma hecha de hueso.

Su hermoso rostro refleja concentración un segundo antes de garabatear unas líneas:

Y así, el hilo del destino se teje por última vez.  
El maestro de la espada, Emiya Shirō.  
La hechicera enjoyada, Tōsaka Rin.  
Un juramento de dos personas, para proteger a la chica atrapada en la oscuridad.  
Con el fin de destruir estos diez años de sufrimiento, la última y más grande de todas las luchas abre el telón.

La luz de la esfera celestial cambia de color fundiéndose con la radiación carmesí que emana de la bañera, parece que recorra su cuerpo como un insecto travieso, perdido en el mar rojo que llenaba el espacio.

Bajo la imponente mirada de Brunestud, que ve todo usando su trono celestial escucha susurros que nadie más puede oír, palabras que la hacen sentirse más viva.  
Su cuerpo es escultural, y resplandece lleno de vida, como si fuera un mundo en sí mismo. Como ríos, las gotas de sangre que caen en su roja melena circulan por su cara, bordean los generosos senos como montañas. Y siguen bajando por el vientre hasta perderse en su perfecta cintura

El paisaje, es algo digno de marcar en un lienzo, con las mejores pinturas que existen, e inmortalizar este momento.

Finalmente, se incorpora debe posponer el placer de la llegada de su señor un poco más, aun no puede ir a verle, tiene que visitar un lugar antes, antes tiene que sentir el cielo con sus propias manos.

—-

16/27

Un cuervo observa silenciosamente desde la cabeza de un busto griego con rasgos antiguos. Cerca de la ventana, y con sus ojos iluminados por las tenues llamas del candelabro, clava la vista a un círculo en el suelo de piedra.

Compuesto por un rombo rodeado de un círculo, y cada una de las puntas, pequeños círculos con escrituras arcaicas, simbolizando los cuatro puntos cardinales, con palabras escritas perfectamente. Trazados con los huesos pulverizados de las aves, el animal que porta las almas. Meticulosamente, sin un error en su estructura; perfecto, como era de esperarse de un Magus de la corte de Luna Carmesí.

En medio del círculo, el vampiro escribe en un libro, usando una de las plumas negras de sus propias alas, y plasmando dichos escritos usando su propia sangre. Abstraído del mundo, concentrado y dedicado a su labor.

Sus materiales de investigación, y todos sus avances se encontraban sobre la mesa, archivados en pergaminos y volúmenes, y rodeados por grandes libreros, que mostraban signos de haber sido examinados, por la poca alineación que tenían.

Era complejo, pero no imposible. Tiene todo el tiempo que le garantiza su inmortalidad, para comprender a esa existencia que se remonta a la era de los dioses, y analizar cuidadosamente la pequeña y hermosa joya, recuerdo de dicha entidad trascendental.

El Magus odia todo tipo de interrupción, así que solo se escuchan momentáneos aleteos por parte de algunos cuervos. Pero todos en silencio, compartiendo la tranquilidad y evitando molestar la investigación.

Absorto en su trabajo, tardo minutos en darse cuenta que estaba siendo bañado en luz roja. La sensación era inconfundible….

La pluma negra cae al suelo.

Salió al exterior gracias a la falta de techo del estudio, y admiro junto a los demás espectadores nocturnos, a la gran marca de la supremacía.

Admiró la impresionante luna enorme y roja, junto el batir jubiloso de los cuervos, que graznaban con vigor infernal, casi intentando rasgar sus gargantas.

Sin esperar más, volvió solo a tomar su más reciente volumen, el cual contenía sus hallazgos más actualizados, la joya color amatista.

Distorsionando el espacio, como un espejo mal enfocado y aumentado, desapareció junto a los cuervos, como una ilusión. La única prueba que estuvieron ahí, fueron las plumas que quedaron flotando, y cayeron lentamente al suelo.

—-

17/27

El señor de los vampiros está sentado en su trono, una pieza de artesanía de la era de los dioses, rematado con gemas más grandes que un corazón humano. Entre los muchos artefactos y fruslerías mágicas que lleva consigo, destaca un enorme cetro más alto que el propio rey. De mithril puro, el cetro refleja diferentes motivos lunares de diversas religiones antiguas, y está coronado por una bola de cristal que reluce con una profunda luz carmesí.

La luz proveniente del Trono Supremo penetra por la ventana, y por el alma de aquel que sea denominado vampiro. Su brillo tenue es suficiente para emocionar al rey.

El cielo nocturno está lleno de clamores por parte de sus súbditos. Con un delirio que va mas allá del entendimiento humano, la gran multitud ruge con la convicción de uno solo. Entonces, y solo cuando ya la situación ha alcanzado su clímax aparece triunfante el señor del ala blanca, como un dios sobre los vampiros. Su discurso es apasionado, su convicción firme y la victoria de su raza, incontestable.

Poco a poco el fuego que ardía en la masa es reconducido, amoldado a las palabras del Señor. Cuando el discurso termina, los súbditos están dispuestos a comenzar una guerra, con las palabras de su señor grabadas en el alma.

Pero la esperanza no se refleja en nadie tanto como en el rey. Camina rápidamente recorriendo los intrincados pasillos de su palacio, hasta llegar a la habitación especialmente diseñada por si llegaba este momento. En la habitación, consulta mapas de un mundo que aun era sencillo, con sendas que han sido olvidadas, y accesos que solo él conoce. Rodeado por un armamento tan arcano que los Magi apenas podrían alcanzar a comprender, y códigos místicos más antiguos que el legendario rey de Uruk.

Cuando vuelve a ocupar su trono la idea de la derrota ni siquiera pasa por su cabeza.

—

18/27

En la oscuridad, la espada choca contra la daga negra. La noche de Luna Azul era lo más adecuado para una pelea de monstruos como ellos.

La oscuridad es alejada por interminables haces de luz que surgen de las palmas del Magus no-muerto. Un conjuro de alto nivel, cada haz de luz produce un tipo de efecto distinto, dificultando enormemente cualquier tipo de defensa mágica. Pero el vengador no muerto sigue su avance evitando los rayos cromáticos con movimientos toscos pero efectivos. A sus espaldas los rayos explotan, descomponiendo la materia, petrificando… Absorbiendo la vida a su alrededor. Pero ninguno es capaz de impactar al vengador…

Con un salto, se posiciona sobre el Magus, y desciende como un espectro y su espada cae pesadamente sobre su cuerpo. Un golpe inevitablemente fatal.

*Clash*

La daga detuvo el impacto, pero tal fue el peso del ataque que el Magus cae de rodillas sin poder responder a toda la fuerza del golpe. Rápidamente grita dos palabras, la energía telequinética liberada es capaz de hacer retroceder al vengador rojo, pero no es capaz de hacerle daño visible.

Como Magus, este Apóstol no está acostumbrado a pelear bajo estas circunstancias. Pero pelear como Magus contra Enhance es un suicidio. Un simple error, y su cabeza terminara a los pies del Caballero de la Venganza.

Salta hacia la derecha, mientras pronuncia su conjuro; pero su estrategia fue inútil, el mandoble del cazador supera sus defensas mucho antes de que sus labios terminen de pronunciar el hechizo.

El reflejo rojo de la luna, hace que el vengador falle el corazón por pocos centímetros. Con una mueca de disgusto Enhance remata con su pistola a su rival empalado en el suelo.

Pero el verdadero enemigo vigila desde arriba. La Luna Roja que se deleitaba con el combate de los dos monstruos. Había cambiado de color, pareciendo anunciar en la noche al ganador de este duelo.

Mantenerse como sirviente, y esperar la oportunidad…si es que hay una…

Guarda sus armas, y empieza a caminar resueltamente.

—-

21/27

La más hermosa de las fortalezas de los 27 Ancestros, se encuentra en una frontera inviolable para los vampiros comunes. Un maravilloso castillo de coral vivo y con su propia voluntad, que varía en sus matices, mostrando diferentes tonalidades de color. El mayor orgullo de Gaia, habitada por la voluble Sumire, señora de las aguas, con sus hermosos cabellos de color azul y su vestido blanco ondulando rítmicamente al pasivo movimiento de las corrientes.

El vestido muestra la hermosa piel de sus muslos y su cuello. Alrededor de su cintura lleva un cinto de cuero oscuro, y en el lugar donde un guerrero colgaría la vaina de su espada, ella porta generosas cantidades de licor.

Dejándose llevar por la corriente, siente un rayo de luz de luna roja en la oscuridad eterna de las fosas marinas… el antiguo sello del rey. Usa su poder para alterar las partículas de luz en el agua, y logra ver el majestuoso Astro Muerto sobre sus dominios.

Extendiendo su poder ve muchas cosas a lo lejos, ve a los ancestros de los apóstoles tomar la acción frenéticamente después de siglos de viejas rencillas, ve a los exorcistas del vaticano preparando las plegarias y los magos de la torre preparando sus conjuros… pero lo que más le llama la atención es un diminuto muchacho en la inmensidad del castillo milenario.

El durmiente amante de la Princesa….

El Dios de la Muerte…

Nada logra hacerle cambiar su expresión. Ni el regreso del Rey de los Verdaderos Ancestros, ni la visión de aquel que ha puesto fin al Caos, a la Serpiente, y al Mentiroso Sangriento, completamente indefenso en los dominios de Brunestud.

Regresa pacíficamente al castillo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero sabe que dicho estado no durara por mucho, ya que pronto se encontrara nuevamente con el Rey de la Luna.

Mientras bebe un trago, su cara refleja un profundo interés por primera vez en muchas generaciones de hombres.


	7. Capítulo 1-01

Capítulo 1.01 Caballero del Escudo Sagrado I

"…Ki"

Cuando despierto, lo único que percibo un escenario profundamente blanco.

"Shi….Ki"

Un blanco puro, frío y distante. El color empieza a cabrearme.

"¡ Shiki!"

Oigo una voz preocupada y noto una aroma familiar. Unas manos expertas, empiezan a recorrer mi cuerpo buscando signos vitales. Las manos son pequeñas y frías.

"¿Si…On?

La cara tensa de Sion se relaja con un suspiro.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Shiki?"

Compruebo mi cuerpo. No parece haber ningún problema, así que me incorporo. La sensación de debilidad antes de uno de mis ataques de anemia no esta presente.

"Si, parece que me encuentro bien."

"¿Y tus ojos? ¿Algún cambio? ¿Sientes dolores de cabeza o puedes ver las líneas?"

Miro a mí alrededor. No puedo percibir las líneas, pero el lugar resulta familiar.

He visitado el lugar varias veces, pero en realidad es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Una fortaleza de un blanco inmaculado y un frió sobrenatural. El castillo de Arcueid.

"¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí, Sion?"

"Sé tanto como tú, Shiki. En un instante me encontraba en Misaki y en el momento siguiente ya estaba aquí. Por supuesto que entra dentro de las habilidades de la ancestro verdadero curvar el espacio y el tiempo para traernos aquí, pero gastar tantas energías sólo por diversión es excesivo incluso para ella. Las variables son demasiadas y no he tenido tiempo para hacer comprobaciones."

Sion se aleja de mi campo visual para que pueda ver a la otra persona que esta con nosotros. Una mujer de pelo plateado que viste pesadas ropas negras y plateadas. El estilo es diferente, pero recuerda un poco a Ciel-senpai.

Parece enferma, respira con dificultad, está pálida y suda de fiebre. La pesada funda de un contrabajo esta apoyada contra la pared a su lado.

"¿Puedes ayudarla?"

"Si, puedo hacer que se recupere. Sólo necesita un cuerpo estable y un vínculo con el mundo. Eso se lo puedo proporcionar yo. Pero necesito poder concentrarme y saber que no me van a interrumpir. Tendrás que montar guardia fuera, Shiki."

Mientras salgo de la habitación le hago una pregunta a Sion.

"¿Sabes quién es, Sion?"

"Mi primera amiga."

La voz de Sion es muy calida mientras habla, y su sonrisa se queda grabada en mi mente durante un buen tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 1-02

Capítulo 1.02 Fin de los 1000 Años

Después de esperar un rato en la puerta de la habitación, decidí salir a investigar un poco por mi cuenta. Después de bajar un innumerable número de escaleras y de atravesar sin fin de habitación sin nada a destacar, alcance un inmenso campo de flores.

El lugar podría haber sido hermoso si lo hubiera contemplado en otro momento, desde el enorme jardín de flores de un blanco puro, la luna se veía inmensa. Pero esta noche, la luna es roja, y las flores blancas están teñidas de rojo.

El aroma de las flores deja un gusto metálico en el paladar y el lugar cada vez recuerda más y más a un mar de sangre.

Dos mujeres luchan bajo la luz antinatural de la luna roja.  
La primera es Arcueid, sólo que no lo es.

La segunda tiene el cabello pequeño y corto. Esta vestida con un hermoso kimono rosado que recuerda a los pétalos de cerezo en primavera. Parece una hermosa muñeca, extremadamente frágil que pudiera quebrarse solo con la luz de la luna. Algo tan femenino que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo me impulsan a quebrarla, a violar esa perfección. Pero sus ojos me detienen, en esos ojos vacíos de toda humanidad se refleja algo que conozco, se refleja [ ].

"Lucha" no es una buena manera de describirlo, la palabra que viene a mi mente es "danza". La chica del pelo corto dibuja lunas crecientes con su katana, su velocidad era prácticamente inhumana, era difícil incluso seguirle la vista, su técnica no tiene ningún movimiento extra, como si se teleportara. Sin embargo, "Arcueid" no es inferior en ningún sentido, con movimientos sencillos y elegantes evade una tras otra todas las acometidas de su enemigo, sus pies ni siquiera tocan el suelo, la katana no puede tocar ni uno solo de sus cabellos, es etérea y parece flotar, la danza sigue a un ritmo vertiginoso, con una melodía que no puedo entender, inhumana y distante, aunque hermosa.

Mientras la danza va in crescendo, me voy dando cuenta de sus pautas. Los ataques de la katana, aunque certeros nunca van dirigidos hacia puntos vitales del enemigo y no se buscan secuencias de ataque, todo golpe busca ser mortal. Por su parte "Arcueid" evita cada golpe sin intentar bloquearlos o encajarlos. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo, más allá de todo razonamiento, esta chica con unos ojos parecidos a los míos puede ver el fin de un ser perfecto como Arcueid, incluso en ese estado. Esa chica… sería capaz de asesinar incluso a los dioses.


	9. Capítulo 1-03

Capítulo 1.03 Caballero del Escudo Sagrado II

Tras una larga espera después de la finalización del ritual, Ryesbyfe comienza a reaccionar. Se agita entre mis brazos y abre sus ojos.

"Mm¿ Eres …Sion? ¿Yo estoy todavía con vida?"

Es extraño, la reacción de Ryesbyfe es prácticamente la misma que Shiki tiene al despertarse. Con el cabello enmarañado y heridas aun por todo su cuerpo, Ryes parece al borde de volver a desmayarse. Aun así, la situación requiere una explicación precisa.

"Si. Fuiste parte de TATARI durante los últimos tres años, pero permaneciste siendo "Ryesbyfe" sin ser descompuesta. En este TATARI que las arenas de Osiris abrieron, ibas a regresar a TATARI otra vez, pero destruyendo a TATARI antes que eso ocurriera, fue posible, que tú…"

"Vaya, así que el salón de conciertos ha sido demolido y resultó que yo me hice a un lado para ser rescatada… ¿Verdad? Pero Sion, ¿No desapareceré de este modo? Después de todo, lo único que me mantenía viva era ese salón de conciertos."

Su voz no cambia de tono ni siquiera cuando dice esto, Ryesbyfe acepta su segunda muerte tal y como acepto la primera, con serenidad y arrojo. Como lo hacen los caballeros de las antiguas historias.

Sin embargo, esta vez tengo poder para ayudarla, tal y como ella y Shiki me ayudaron a mí hace tiempo. Esta es la norma que me diferencia de mi otra yo "lo primero es ayudar a mis amigos."

"Si. Así pues yo soy ahora tu salón de conciertos. Después de que Osiris fuera derrotado, recupere tu propiedad de ella. Puede que me convierta en una pseudos-TATARI, pero con mi Partición de la Memoria, puedo asignar dos secciones para ti."

"Uh, entonces, ¿Viviré tomando la mitad de tu habilidad? ¿Cómo un programa residente?"

Ryes, abandona su solemnidad y ahora esta relajada. Su sonrisa parece bastante despreocupada, lo que no sería extraño, si tenemos en cuenta su actuación en …

"Sorprendente, nunca pensé que oiría una palabra como esa viniendo de ti. Más que eso… Ahora que te estoy pasando mi poder, finalmente puedo comprender algo sobre ti.  
Ryes, la verdad es que eres bastante descuidada, no te gustan las cosas difíciles y eres un poco alborotadora porque no piensas las cosas con antelación."

"Aha, me has descubierto. Pero eso son sólo equivocaciones que comete la gente a mí alrededor… No es que estés mintiendo, sin embargo ¿Estás decepcionada después de saber como soy realmente?"

"De ninguna manera… Bueno, estoy un poco desilusionada… Pero es como un frío amor después de cientos de años. En realidad, pensé que era extraño durante un tiempo. Quizás que no es que fueras intrépida, si no que no pensabas en el mañana…"

"Sep, es cierto. A diferencia de ti, pensar en el futuro no me caracteriza.  
Todo esta bien mientras se tenga 'ahora'", ese tipo de cosas. Creo que la gente a mi alrededor pensó en eso como ser previsiva."

Se encoge de hombros y su tono es casi de disculpa. Quizás tiene rasgos de los caballeros de las antiguas órdenes de caballería, pero Ryesbyfe Stridberg es una persona sencilla que solo trata de vivir el momento.

"Pensé eso también. Me has tenido completamente engañada. Bueno, eso es falso también. Ya que tú no intentas engañar a las personas del todo."

"Mh… ¿Bien, que vas a hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Tú me perteneces. No te entregaré a la iglesia. Principalmente porque estas tomando dos porciones de mi Partición de Memoria, necesito darte un trabajo apropiado acorde a esto."

"Ya veo, de acuerdo, hagamos eso. Que mal que no pueda volver a la iglesia, pero si aun tengo que proteger a alguien, entonces no podría ser más feliz."

"Parece que tenemos un trato. Entonces vamos, Ryes. Primero, debería presentarte al amigo que hice en esta ciudad…"


	10. Capítulo 1-04

Capítulo 1.04 Errantes

Escucho un sonido a lo lejos….

Como un cascabel…

No puedo ver nada, así que esto debe ser un ridículo sueño… Un sueño donde un cascabel resuena…. llamando….

¿Llamando?

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Mi visión está nublada, hay poca luz, y lo que logro distinguir entre las sombras son paredes con grabados y detalles, a los lados de un largo corredor que parece no tener fin.

"Uhh…"

¿Qué es este lugar? Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Se ve anticuado y blanco… Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado buscando a Nii-san, para después encontrarme en este mausoleo de mármol.

Me levanto del suelo y sacudo el polvo…. Hm, no hay polvo en mis ropas… Este lugar no deja de ser un continuo misterio.

Lentamente camino por el pasillo. Este lugar es inhóspito. No he visto su exterior y ya sé que es más grande que la Mansión. Debo estar alerta, ya que no sé ni cómo llegue hasta aquí.

Sin ninguna fuente de luz visible, una luz sobrenatural emana del mismo corredor, provocando sombras extrañas y creando la ilusión de una extensión infinita.

Lo único que me guía en este laberinto es el sonido del cascabel.

"Uh….Ku….kk….."

El sonido del cascabel me guía hasta un sollozo lejano. Reconfortada por oír un sonido tan humano, me apresuro hasta alcanzarla.

"Uhh….kk….."

Cada vez está más cerca. Los llantos son claros.

Al girar la esquina, me encuentro con Yumizuka-san, de rodillas en el suelo. Su estado es deplorable y se sostiene con ambas manos el pecho. Cuando alza sus ojos llorosos hacia mí, veo que son de un profundo color rojo.

"A….Aki…. ¿Akiha…san?"

Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a Yumizuka-san. Sus ojos están inyectados de torrentes de sangre. Bueno, si no la ayudara ahora, no me podría considerar su hermana… Al menos, Ciel no está aquí. Lo último que necesito es un perro de la iglesia en esta situación…

"Aguanta un poco más Yumizuka-san. ¿Acaso quieres perder a Nii-san? ¿Has aguantado todo este tiempo solo para derrumbarte ahora? Me decepcionaría oír que esto ha sido todo lo que has podido dar."

"No, no perderé… No perderé contra ti… Akiha-san. Tengo que llegar hasta Sion…. ella debe saber lo que está pasando…. y como ayudarme."

Se pone de pie, temblorosa y respirando fuerte. Su mirada de dolor cambia a una desafiante. El cascabel suena otra vez.

"¿Kuro neko-san? ¿Quiere que vayamos hacia alguna parte?"

"Lo mismo da seguirlo que no, es imposible seguir las direcciones en este lugar. Al menos puede que nos lleve hasta Nii-san"

Kuro neko-san… Esa señal solo me hace pensar en ella.

Camino junto a Yumizuka-san que se apoya en la pared a cada paso. Pero jamás se detiene o pide ayuda. Quizás es esa tozudez suya el aspecto que más le gusta a Nii-san.

Mientras nos acercamos a la fuente de sonido, una sombra oscura aparece repentinamente delante de nosotros.

"Akiha-san, Yumizuka-san, ¿esta Tohno-kun con vosotras?

Y la persona que menos deseo ver aparece en el peor momento, como tantas otras veces.

"Obviamente Nii-san no se encuentra aquí, Ciel-san. Presumo que tu tampoco sabes donde esta…"

"No, aun no he podido localizarle… De momento, ¿Supongo que no saben dónde nos encontramos, verdad? Este es el castillo de la verdadero ancestro, Millennium Castle Brunestud. Conocer el paradero de Tohno-kun es una prioridad. Si Arcueid ha sucumbido al impulso de inversión, estará en un grave peligro… Pero la energía mágica de este maldito lugar no para de interferir con mis esfuerzos."

Un castillo… El castillo de Arcueid. No debe ser una de sus tonterías si es algo de esta magnitud.

"Nii-san está bien. Es lo que siento por ahora"

"La llamada de Kuro neko-san… parecía importante. Quizás ella sepa donde esta…. Tohno-kun…"

Yumizuka-san habla con todas sus fuerzas, luchando para no caer al suelo. No, luchando para no sucumbir a su impulso.

"Yumizuka-san, este lugar influye negativamente sobre tu sed. Apenas puedes andar recurriendo a toda tu fuerza de voluntad. ¿Crees que puedes lograrlo?"

El tono de voz de Ciel es frio y desapasionado, prácticamente está pidiendo permiso para su ejecución.

"Sólo tengo que llegar… Hasta Sion. No me rendiré, no… He llegado hasta aquí para rendirme. Deberías entenderlo, Senpai."

"Por supuesto, tendrás tu oportunidad. Pero me informaras, si sientes que tu límite está demasiado cercano… Créeme… Si te digo que lamentaras no hacerlo…"

Más que el sentimiento del deber, hay nostalgia en sus palabras, ya no hay tanta dureza en su voz. Yumizuka-san parece entenderlo, pero en su rostro se forma una sonrisa que da expresión a sus ojos desafiantes.

"De acuerdo…. No voy a huir…. Así que hagámoslo…. Continuemos. Kuro Neko-san está esperando… y además, he salido de esto varias veces… Ya te dije…. Senpai… No voy a perder ahora"

Apartando su mano de la pared, y estabilizándose firmemente, aprieta sus puños y levanta la vista, mientras empieza a caminar con más seguridad, pero de igual forma con pasos cortos y temblorosos. Aun así, no pide ayuda, y continúa por su cuenta.

Juntas seguimos avanzando hacia el sonido de la campana, respetando silenciosamente el lento ritmo de Yumizuka-san.

Después de avanzar durante un recorrido en una lenta y casi eterna caminata, Len nos espera en una gran sala, y no es la única…

"¡AKIHA-SAMA!"

"¡Akiha-Sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Hisui, Kohaku. Así que también han caído en este lugar. ¿Dónde está Nii-san?"

Mientras me acerco a ellas, Yumizuka-san cae de rodillas, y con dificultad se dirige a Len con la mirada.

"Kuro Neko-san…. Tohno-kun… ¿Dónde está?"

Len baja la vista, mientras agita a ambos lados su cabeza. Nii-san tampoco está aquí. Y juzgando las miradas de Hisui y Kohaku, ellas tampoco le han visto.

Nii-san… ¿Dónde estás…?

Siento alivio de encontrar sanas y salvas a Hisui y Kohaku, pero Nii-san ahora me preocupa…

Sin hacer ningún sonido, Len señala con la mirada una gran puerta custodiada por dos estatuas magnificas.

"Kuro Neko-san….. ¿Quieres que entremos ahí?"

"Len… ¿Nii-san está ahí?"

Len inclina la cabeza de forma graciosa a un lado, pero después mueve su cabeza a los lados nuevamente.

"¿Huh? ¿Es importante entrar ahí entonces?"

Esta vez asiente

"Len, no tenemos tiempo para recorrer este lugar, debemos encontrar a Nii-san"

Esta vez inclina su cabeza a un lado, y me observa con ojos determinados.

"No podremos salvar a Shiki-sama si no entramos ahí. Es lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad Len-sama?"

Hisui toma la iniciativa y pregunta, a lo cual Len vuelve a asentir. Vaya, no sé si esto está bien. Pero si de eso depende la integridad de Nii-san, entonces iremos.

"Bien, guía el camino, Len."

Dudando, acabamos convencidas por los ojos determinados de Len. Y aceptamos entrar por aquella puerta.

Cuando avanzo el primer paso para entrar a la puerta, y las estatuas empiezan a moverse…


	11. Capítulo 1-05

Capítulo 1.05 Fin de los 1000 Años II

"Alayashiki".

La palabra sale de los labios de Arcueid con rencor.

"Las fuerzas de este planeta reaccionan de manera distinta. Sus caminos cada vez se alejan más. ¿Entonces, no hay en esta era manera de detenerme? Has sido enviada a asesinar a alguien que no posee muerte, incluso si esa ha sido una decisión emocional, no puedo evitar reírme."

"Seguro, y ¿Por qué no? Estoy de un humor apropiado para ti, monstruo. Sintiéndome así, quizás incluso yo sea capaz de entenderlo."

Las voces de ambas mujeres son muy similares. Ambas son frías y vacías

"Que hermoso, ven a por mi con todo lo que tengas, pues, esclava. Veamos si puedes detener mi risa con tu "muerte".

"Hmph, no te arrepientas de decir eso, vampiro. Da igual que demonios seas, no importa cuantas miles o millones vidas tengas, mientras estén vivos yo destruiré incluso a los astros."

El combate solo dura un instante.

La chica del kimono rosado tensa su cuerpo, cambia la sujeción de la katana y la sujeta por el extremo, flexionando su brazo lo más posible. Entonces, lanza todo su cuerpo hacia delante, como si fuera una flecha disparada a una velocidad imposible de seguir con la vista.

Mientras tanto, Arcueid es rodeada por vientos veloces que hacen mover la larga melena. Sus manos brillan con energía concentrada y el espacio alrededor de sus manos se hace extraño y caótico

Una gigantesca columna de aire se forma en el cielo, iluminada por la luz de la luna roja, la columna desciende hasta ras de suelo como si fuera el dedo de un dios iracundo.  
El pilar de aire choca contra el suelo, liberando una lluvia de arena y rocas que llega hasta donde estoy. El sonido del viento es ensordecedor.

Los vientos cortan salvajemente kimono y carne, y beben agradecidos su sangre. Pero ni siquiera así se detiene el avance de la mujer del kimono. Su katana baila con el viento y no encuentra ninguna oposición. El movimiento de la flecha blanca y rosada no se detiene hasta que logra hacer un tajo profundo en el hombro de su rival.

"Agh, tengo la cabeza nublada ¿Qué clase de final es este para un sueño? Ni siquiera pudo matar a nadie…"

Sin energías y con un movimiento casi grácil, se derrumba en el suelo. Con la herida del hombro sangrando ligeramente, Arcueid se acerca a la chica.

"Parece que una vez más he vuelto a subestimar la capacidad de los humanos. La muerte más allá de toda regla en un cuerpo tan frágil…Esta vez la Muerte no me detendrá. Has fracasado, esclava de Alaya."

Arcueid forma una garra con su mano, y se dispone a acabar con su enemigo, con completa naturalidad.

"¡Detente, Arcueid!"

Sorprendida, Arcueid se detiene, pero su mano aun sigue en el cuello de la chica del kimono rosado.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, pedazo de idiota? No puedes dedicarte a matar a la gente mientras duerme. Si haces eso no eres mejor que una vulgar asesina."

Arcueid me mira con ojos tranquilos. Su pelo largo es extraño y su vestido es aun más extraño.

"¿A… Arcueid?"

Como si estuviera impresionada, mueve sus labios.

"Correcto. Mi nombre es Brunestud. Pensaba que no tenías valor alguno, pero parece que tenemos algo en común."

Con eso, incluso alguien tan denso como yo lo entiende. La Arcueid que esta delante de mí no es la Arcueid que conozco.

"¿Tú… Quién eres tú?"

"Te lo he dicho. Mi nombre es Brunestud. Soy el temor de aquella que conoces, e incluso si su existencia es dual, ella no teme al pasado ni al futuro."

"¿Eh?"

Arcueid… Ella no es Arcueid. Pero esta persona que se parece a Arcueid habla de manera incomprensible. Su voz carece de sentimiento, pero los movimientos de sus manos revelan su agitación.

"No lo entiendo del todo, pero tú no eres la Arcueid que yo conozco ¿Verdad?"

"Correcto. Si fueras a darme un nombre ese sería Luna Carmesí. Soy la semilla eclosionada que había sido depositada en todos los Ancestros Verdaderos."

"Entonces… ¿Está dentro de ti la Arcueid que conozco?"

"Quizás, se podría decir que sí. Alguien como tú diría que ella duerme dentro de mi como un yo alternativo dentro de mi persona. Finalmente se dejo llevar por sus emociones y yo asumí control del cuerpo."

Entonces Arcueid aun esta dentro de ella en alguna parte. No esta todo perdido por ahora.

"Buff, me he llevado un susto tremendo por un momento. Si así están las cosas no hay ningún problema."

El estoico rey esta totalmente sorprendido. Su cara digna ahora incluso tiene la boca abierta.

"¿Quieres decir que confías en tus posibilidades de rescatarla? Sea por valor o estupidez, no hay duda de que eres un humano excepcional."

"Ninguna de las dos supongo. Simplemente pienso que mientras Arcueid este dentro de ti, tú serás Arcueid."

La cara de Arcueid se relaja en algo que casi parece una sonrisa.

"Así que eres este tipo de persona. Si, ella nunca habría elegido a alguien débil o retorcido. Eres peligroso… Shiki. Fuiste capaz de hacer que ella sonriera. Y ella te amó tanto que incluso la parte de ella que hay en mí, te amó."

Durante un largo tiempo, sólo se escucha el sonido del viento. Entonces ella suelta un largo suspiro.

"Y es por eso que debes morir."

Arcueid levanta su brazo, y los vientos vuelven a mecer lentamente su pelo. Su cara ya no refleja ninguna calidez.

"Y es por eso que debe vivir."

La voz ronca suena desde un lugar donde hace un instante no había nadie. El viejo parece encajar perfectamente en el escenario. Con su pelo y su barba canas, un traje oscuro con una capa de medio cuerpo y un bastón con gemas en una mano. Sus ojos son tan rojos como la luna, y su cara dura y arrugada.

Un hechicero salido de otro tiempo.

A su lado una joven que debe tener más o menos mi edad. Es una autentica belleza su pelo es negro, largo y suelto y su piel de un pálido fino. Lleva una camisa de encaje roja y una falda larga. Su cara es tan severa como la de su maestro, y su puño cerrado brilla con luz azul.

La atención de Arcueid se distrae hacia ellos.

"¿Ahora tú, anciano? Alaya se ha tomado muchas molestias para interrumpirme esta noche, pero si te ha traído aquí para que caigas a mis pies, no tengo queja alguna."

El viejo susurra unas palabras a su aprendiz y luego se vuelve a encarar con Arcueid.

"No pensé que tuviera que volver al campo de batalla, planeaba dejar esta era para los jóvenes y sólo moverme desde las sombras. Pero si es por ti, no me queda más remedio que mover mis viejos huesos. Matémonos de nuevo, Brunestud de la Luna Carmesí."

"No sé a quien te crees que estas salvando, Kishua. Ahora que yo he despertado también lo ha hecho mi castillo, nadie saldrá vivo de aquí esta noche."

Noto un aliento en mi nuca y allí esta la aprendiza del anciano. Acercándose a mi oreja susurra unas palabras.

"Si tienes algo que salvar, ahora es el momento de huir. Carga con la chica y ven conmigo."

Miro una vez más a Arcueid, ahora tiene la atención fija en el viejo. Su espalda parece terriblemente distante y distante es tan sólo otra palabra para solitario. La espalda de Arcueid parece muy frágil.

"Ni se te ocurra morir antes de que yo vuelva ¿Me oyes Arcueid? Volveré y haremos más, muchas cosas más estúpidas y sin ningún significado. ¡Así que ni se te ocurra irte a ninguna parte!"

Y con suerte esta será la primera promesa que cumpla en mi vida.

Puede que fuese una ilusión, pero mientras le daba la espalda me pareció que Arcueid me sonreía.

Sigo la rápida carrera de una hechicera de la que no conozco el nombre mientras cargo a mi espalda a la frágil espadachina de la que tampoco conozco el nombre.

Y no puedo evitar pensar en que quizás mi historia hasta ahora sólo ha sido un prólogo de algo aun más demencial.


	12. Capítulo 1-06

Capítulo 1.06 Errantes II

"¡Cuidado!"

El gigantesco filo de una espada de mármol cae en el lugar dónde yo me encontraba hasta hace un instante.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar observo una vez más las esculturas. El rubí de su cabeza ahora brilla con una fiera intensidad y símbolos grabados en sangre recorren todo su cuerpo como una red. La espada es preparada para una segunda acometida.

A una velocidad aun más inhumana que la de la estatua, Ciel entra en acción con tres espadas llameantes en cada mano. Las seis llaves negras se clavan en el brazo que sostiene la espada.

El fuego se disipa al contactar con la piel pétrea de la figura. Aun así, la fuerza sobrenatural de Ciel es capaz de hacer que las finas espadas se claven profundamente en la piedra, cambiando la trayectoria de la estocada del gigante.

La segunda escultura de mármol entra en acción con un tajo horizontal que Ciel esquiva agachándose hasta que su cabeza esta un centímetro del suelo.

Pronto las dos estatuas se unen para acosarla. Sean lo que sean estos seres, demuestran cierta inteligencia intentando aislar y hostigar a un enemigo por vez.

Ciel sólo consigue mantenerlas a raya gracias a su elasticidad, doblando su cuerpo y haciendo continuos giros y fintas sobre si misma.

De vez en cuando consigue arrojar una o dos espadas, pero da igual su brillo, sólo se clavan en los gigantes de piedras sin producir daño real.

Es evidente que no podrá acabar con ellos ella sola.

"¡Hisui, Kohaku, fuera!"

A mi orden, se colocan detrás de mí, cerca de la salida de la habitación. Lo bastante lejos para no interferir, pero negándose a abandonar la estancia.

Tch, últimamente nadie sigue ninguna de mis órdenes.

Entonces vuelvo a centrar mi concentración en el combate. Sólo que esta vez no observo simplemente.

Mi habilidad esta profundamente relacionada con lo que puedo ver, es como tejer una red alrededor de mi enemigo usando mi vista y mi imaginación. Una vez tendida la red, el calor empieza a fluir del enemigo hacia mí, con una sensación agradable. Puedo ejercer mi habilidad en cualquier superficie sin excepción, ya sea metal, piedra o carne.

Y es por eso que nada encaja. La red esta tendida y el calor no fluye, la sensación no aparece.

Me siento… impotente.

Lo único que ha conseguido mi ataque es hacer que la estatua se percate de mi presencia. La espada vuelve a apuntar en mi dirección.

Y no puedo hacer nada, nada por defenderme a mí misma, nada por defender a Hisui y Kohaku que confían en mí y nada por defenderle a Él…

El ojo rojo de la estatua es como un sol sobre mi cabeza. La gigantesca espada cae sobre mí…

Escucho el sonido de un cascabel.

El frio invade mi cuerpo.

Y un hermoso escudo de hielo tan perfecto que podría ser un espejo se interpone entre mi enemigo y yo rodeándome.

La criatura deja caer su arma mecánicamente una y otra vez mellando el escudo de hielo.

El cascabel suena una vez más.

El polvo de diamantes se forma alrededor del ídolo de mármol. Pero la capa es demasiado frágil para contener mucho tiempo a un blanco tan grande. Además, las habilidades sobrenaturales no hacen demasiado efecto sobre estos seres.

Con un sonoro estallido la figura se desprende de los fragmentos de hielo que caen al suelo.

Una vez más en movimiento, el caballero de piedra blanca carga espada en mano contra la diminuta figura negra de Len.

"¡Aléjate de ella!"

Como un torbellino, Yumizuka-san se arroja sobre la estatua con suficiente fuerza como para obligarla a ponerse de rodillas. La estatua responde con un sólido manotazo que la hace rodar varios metros hasta llegar cerca de mis pies.

Inevitable, la estatua vuelve a incorporarse una vez más.

El cascabel resuena con más fuerza que nunca. De las manos de Len surge un cono de frio puro, tan helado que la propia piedra se resquebraja.

Pero esto ni siquiera le detiene. Ha fijado como su objetivo de mayor prioridad al blanco con mayor fuerza física, Yumizuka Satsuki, no se detendrá ni siquiera para rematar a otros rivales.

Escucho los ecos del combate entre Ciel y el otro ídolo, detrás de la estatua Len trata de reunir la energía para formular su siguiente hechizo, Yumizuka-san intenta levantarse sangrando profusamente por todo su cuerpo…Y yo aun sigo escondida detrás.

¿Tan frágil soy?

De ninguna manera

¿Hasta aquí llegaban mis convicciones?

De ninguna manera.

¿Quizás… Lo que es débil es mi ansía de proteger a los míos?

"¡De ninguna manera!"

Lo veo todo rojo, pero eso no es una molestia en este momento. Mi furia no hace más que aumentar y cada vez siento cada vez más calor. A mi alrededor la pared de hielo se funde.

El mundo a mi alrededor es diferente ahora. El color rojo lo tiñe todo y los sucesos ocurren a menor velocidad, pero mi mente está más clara.

Haré lo que tengo que hacer, no hay más que hablar.

Me interpongo entre la estatua y su objetivo, la espada baja lentamente…Y erra completamente el golpe. En este momento mi cuerpo emite tanto calor que las figuras a mi alrededor son borrosas e imprecisas.

El fallo ha dejado el pecho de la estatua completamente expuesto. Sin piedad, castigo la zona con todas mis fuerzas. Ante mis garras, la piedra se derrite y se destroza.

Para cuando vuelve a levantarse, el poderoso ídolo de mármol tiene su corazón al descubierto, desprovisto ya de su pétrea coraza. Un hermoso rubí, del tamaño de una cabeza humana.

Una figura negra salta por encima de mí, hasta la cabeza de la estatua.

"¡Akiha-san, cambio!"

El arma de la otra escultura pasa silbando cerca de mi cabeza.

Esa mujer siempre pidiendo cosas imposibles.

El estado de esta escultura es deplorable. Asaeteado por decenas de llaves negras y con un brazo prácticamente separado del cuerpo. En un esfuerzo patético intenta levantar su arma en mi contra.

¡Conoce tu lugar!

"¡A mis pies!"

Concentro toda mi atención en la estatua destartalada. En mi mente forjo una red que envuelva a mi enemigo, sus filamentos están templados con el hierro de mi voluntad y el fuego de mi furia.

Impotente, la figura se derrumba ante mí con un sonido pesado.

"Tu obéiras mes ordres comme bergère du peuple élu, cela c'est le désir de la grande volonté"

Ciel recita esta letanía con voz autoritaria.

A mis espaldas la estatua comienza a moverse una vez más. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, baja su espada.

Y la hunde hasta la empuñadora en el pecho de su escultura gemela.

La escultura cae sin vida, después del ataque del cual no tuvo tiempo de responder. Su gran fuerza sucumbe ante nosotras.

"Y así acaba"

Una vez pasados los efectos de la adrenalina, me encuentro terriblemente agotada.

"Aaah…"

Suspiro, y veo como Yumizuka-San se coloca de pie temblorosa.

"¿Ya…Acabó? ¿Qué eran esas cosas?"

Ella recibió el golpe directo de esa estatua, y aun con un cuerpo tan inhumano su malestar es visible.

"Golems, las criaturas de Scholem. Un ser animado creado usando materia inanimada, diseñadas para servir a los altos sacerdotes. Armas vivientes que siguen la doctrina de la cábala"

Ciel suelta el torrente de información de manera automática. Sin importarle cuanto de él podamos asimilar los demás.

"Este se encuentra bajo mi control ahora. Podemos continuar"

Lo dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De vez en cuando recuerda actuar como una senpai.

Ahora la zona es segura.

Llevo mi mano a mi cabeza soportando el mareo.

"Akiha-sama"

Reuniendo fuerzas les indico que estoy bien. No es nada.

"Golem, permanecerás aquí hasta que retorne. Sólo seguirás mis órdenes o las de cualquiera de las que están en esta sala"

Siguiendo el largo pasillo entramos a una habitación completamente circular. Diferente a todas las otras del castillo.

En el techo hay una pequeña abertura por la que entra la luz de la luna roja. Y en las paredes hay grabados que no conforman ninguna figura, como hechos por un pintor demente.

Aunque no hay ningún otro mueble o característica a destacar en el lugar, hay un aura sagrada o tal vez sacrílega en él.

"Extraño…"

La voz de Ciel resuena con eco en la habitación, mientras contempla toda la estancia con admiración e intriga.

"Ah… Haa… Kh…"

Yumizuka-san cae de rodillas mientras se sujeta el pecho. Mientras tiembla en el suelo solloza y respira entrecortado.

Len se acerca a ella con una mirada de preocupación. Coloca su mano izquierda en el hombro de la chica, y con su mano derecha limpia el sudor de su frente.

"Kuro-Neko san…. Ahh… Gracias…"

Resistiendo sus impulsos, se coloca de pie con mayor dificultad que antes, mientras sonríe a Len, soporta el dolor de su sed.

Len camina por toda la estancia, palpando lugares determinados en el grabado.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer, súcubo?"

Camina lentamente hasta el centro de la estancia y nos mira con atención.

Ejecuta unos elegantes pasos de danza, y entonces, el delicado sonido del cascabel. Decenas de pequeños se forman y bailan alrededor de ella, hasta alcanzar posiciones alrededor de la estancia.

La luz pasa a través de estos, e ilumina las imágenes en los muros, los cuales empiezan a moverse.

"Increíble…."

Es lo único que soy capaz de decir. Len está manipulando el hielo con sus manos, mostrando eventos como si fuera una película. ¿Qué querrá que veamos ahora?

"Len-sama, ¿Que significa esto?"

Len no se detiene ni para mirar a Hisui. Sus manos no paran de ejecutar los movimientos.

Abro mis ojos al ver las figuras moverse de forma tan natural como si estuviesen vivas, mostrando la imagen de un Reino que no es de este mundo.

….

Muestran un mundo lleno de vida, de seres con una belleza ultraterrena y ojos amenazadores. Muestran al rey de esas gentes, temido y amado al mismo tiempo. La belleza del reino era igual a la del rey, y juntos son capaces de crear hermosos objetos más allá de la imaginación.

Todo en ese mundo es hermoso perfecto y eterno. Y de ese mundo surge el Rey. La gloria de su astro y el más grande de su gente.

Pero el reinado del rey es uno triste. El mundo comienza a morir el día de su nacimiento, quizás el nacimiento de un ser tan perfecto consume todas las energías de su planeta o tal vez el propio planeta considera terminada su labor una vez dio a luz a su ser definitivo.

El esfuerzo del rey es grande y en su naturaleza no hay lugar para el error. Durante largo tiempo es capaz de contener el cáncer, y llevar a su gente al esplendor. Juntos, caminan por senderos que nadie ha transitado, siempre buscando la salvación.

Sin embargo, no hay esperanzas para el Reino de la Luna. Lo único que es capaz de hacer es ver como su mundo se marchita lentamente hasta no ser más que una esfera deforme, y como su gente se retuerce de dolor y de hambre a sus pies, aun admirándolo y sonriéndole hasta que dejaran de moverse.

Pero antes de caer, se le hace un último presente. El último deber del rey. Con el deseo de sus súbditos de vivir, y el deseo de la Luna por permanecer hermosa, se forja una espada única que carga con el peso de muchas vidas.

True World.

Y entonces, el rey se quedo sólo. Mucho tiempo estuvo en soledad con la única compañía de la espada que había en su corazón.

Un arma que simboliza la verdad sobre un mundo. Aquello que es realmente el Reino de la Luna. El deseo de recrear una esfera, y para eso, es necesario otra que aun este con vida.

Gaia. El sustituto de la Luna.

El deseo del Rey. El deseo de La Luna después de su muerte. El deseo de su gente después de su sacrificio. Las almas de todos los que lo admiraron, siempre lo siguen en esa espada.

Un arma más allá de toda comprensión, conectada al significado de la Vida en sí. Algo capaz de sobrepasar toda regla.

Más que un arma, es la Leyenda de Luna.

….

Las imágenes se detienen tan repentinamente como empezaron.

"¿Qué…Qué ha sido eso?"

El torrente de información me ha dejado confusa. A las imágenes las acompañaban sentimientos e información ajenos a mí. Como un testamento vivo, que hace participes de los momentos finales de ese extraño lugar a cualquiera que lo vea.

"Esto…Esto es…"

Pero la voz de Ciel no suena confusa. Lo que refleja su voz es incredulidad.

"Entonces…The Sixth…"

Girándose hacia Len, Ciel coge a la pequeña por su abrigo negro.

"¿Por qué nos has enseñado esto ahora, súcubo? ¿Qué necesidad había de que viéramos esto ahora?"

Sin ninguna emoción, Len le devuelve la mirada.

"Y dónde se encuentra ahora esa estúpida vampiresa ¿Dónde está ahora Arcueid Brunestud?


	13. Capítulo 1-07

Capitulo 1.07 Interludio I Blue

Interludio I

Existe un vacío más allá del mundo.

Un mar "azul" donde no existe la materia y el tiempo fluye por extrañas corrientes.

Espacio más allá del espacio y tiempo más allá del tiempo.

Territorio de los poseedores del verdadero conocimiento, el número de seres que pueden acceder a este espacio es inferior a diez.

En ese lugar donde nada ocurre jamás, por primera vez chocan dos poderosas fuerzas.

Una es un ser más espíritu que carne, con rasgos levemente femeninos y de un profundo color azul. Ella es la conocedora de caminos y todas las corrientes son sus aliadas.

La otra es un avatar de oscura tempestad con la forma de un ave. Crea su propio camino utilizando un inmenso torrente de energía.

Una vez tras otra ambas fuerzas chocan. El ave carroñera utiliza poderosos flujos de energía, desviando a su rival de su curso para que sea aniquilada por las poderosas corrientes.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, ella emerge del furioso mar y le sobrepasa con facilidad. Entonces mira a su rival con una cara sin rasgos y, con un gesto casi juguetón, altera todas las corrientes hundiéndole en lo más profundo de ese mar.

Pues ella, "Blue", es la suprema monarca de este reino.


	14. Capítulo 1-08

Capitulo 1.08 Interludio II Vientos del pasado

La respiración del rey de la luna transmite una tensión apabullante. Suya es la voluntad de todo un planeta, y ante tal fuerza el mismo tiempo se estremece. El viento no sopla y las gotas de rocío no resbalan por la superficie de flores.

Ante él se mantiene un humano solitario, soportando la presión que ejerce la voluntad del rey. Apoyado en un báculo acabado en joyas y con el pelo blanco por el paso del tiempo, la figura del mago que una vez fue su oponente parece aún más vieja que nunca.

Abandonado por las otras personas presentes en el castillo y en un intento sin esperanza de proteger una llama que se extingue, el anciano desafía al rey de la luna una vez más.

Durante largo tiempo se miran. En la mirada de ella hay fría determinación, voluntad inquebrantable y un millón de sueños rotos. Los ojos de él refulgen con la verdad suprema.

"No lo conseguirás"

En el tono del viejo, no hay odio o comprensión, su voz enuncia la verdad pura.

"No se puede buscar realización en el pasado, a la unión de una sucesión de sueños malogrados, no se le llama aspiración, se le llama quimera."

"Aaahh pero Kishua,… ¿Puede haber algo mas brillante que ese sueño?… Volver a sentir el calor… Caminar juntos nuevamente… No, para mi es imposible dejarlo marchar, no mientras ellos estén conmigo. Si es sólo un sueño es uno por el que vale la pena vivir… Aunque solo traiga tristeza… Aunque sea realmente imposible."

Brunestud acaricia con cariño la palma de su mano derecha mientras habla.

"Un planeta es un lugar dónde todos pueden ser felices. Es donde viven aquellos que amas. Es el lugar por el que luchas y el lugar en el que mueres. Una vez todo ha sido arrebatado ¿Cuál es su función? Ella te lo diría… que el final después de una desesperada lucha por sobrevivir, es la conclusión."

"Creí que lo habías entendido… Nada termina ¡Nunca! Ha llegado la hora de la sexta regla, la caída de los esclavos de este maldito orden."

El rey de la luna extiende la mano hacia el anciano y, habla con una voz profunda y pausada.

"Muere pues… Kishua".

Sus pies se levantan del suelo y el viento comienza a jugar con sus cabellos. A sus espaldas el viento forma espadas de plata para acabar con su enemigo.

El hechicero reacciona con una velocidad que desmiente su aspecto envejecido. Cinco joyas brillantes cruzan el cielo nocturno.

"Weiter als Himmel oder Hölle"

Las gemas se sobrecargan y estallan al vuelo arrastrando la realidad con ellas, llenando todo con el sonido de cristales rotos.

Puertas se abren en pleno aire, formando un muro que protege al hechicero. Agujeros a mundos extraños donde el bien o el mal se han erigido supremos, consumidos por la entropía o con leyes físicas insostenibles. Mundos de extrañas energías donde el hombre ya no existe.

El muro dimensional engulle las espadas de viento, y comienzan a emanar extrañas energías que horadan la propia existencia.

En su avance hacia el ser definitivo, los flujos de energía violan el jardín sagrado.

En el último instante, el rey se protege con su regio derecho, pues lo que determina realeza entre los ancestros verdaderos no es corona o trono, sino el castillo blanco. Piedras milenarias orbitan alrededor del rey, representando la naturaleza conceptual de la fortaleza, eterna e inmaculada.

Alzando una mano que irradia luz brillante, Brunestud se yergue como una juez celestial que juega con los astros a placer. Los cuerpos celestes se mueven, giran hasta que sus trayectorias se entrelazan formando complejos círculos en el cielo. Los restos diamantinos que dejan sus colas dibujan una corona, un majestuoso halo de siete anillos. Su majestad hace palidecer a los emperadores del pasado. La mano desciende, inmisericorde, decretando muerte.

Su corona refulge y renueva su brillo con el fuego del juicio, los fragmentos del orbe muerto descienden, dejando tras de sí solo "Nada". Cada impacto grita 'muerte', y el planeta se agita en agonía mientras pedazos de su vida son arrancados.

"Hell des Schönen Bildes"

La encantación resuena en la noche y un rayo de luz prístina, parte los cielos, disipando el halo con el poder de un millar de mundos. Espada en mano, el anciano se yergue sobre el yermo vacio. El sudor corre profusamente por su frente y empieza a respirar de forma entrecortada. Ese ataque se ha llevado más fuerzas de las que poseía. Aun así y en un último esfuerzo, agarra la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.

"¡Esto es todo lo que me queda, Último de la luna! ¡Cae una vez más, y llévate contigo este detestable cielo carmesí!"

La energía que se empieza a acumular en la hoja prismática está más allá de toda medida. Tomando prana mundo tras mundo, tal cantidad de energía mágica sólo se había concentrado una vez en este mundo. Esta es la verdadera gloria de la segunda magia un autentico reflejo de la raíz… la capacidad de aplastar mundos usando todo reflejo de la verdad única.

Y en respuesta el sonido de un mundo golpeando contra otro.

Y un torbellino de cabellos dorados.

Y la espada más hermosa de la existencia, potenciada por millones de chispas de vida.

Y el anciano hechicero yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Y nada más.

La lucha ha finalizado.

Luna Carmesí se alza sobre el vencido con la espada alzada.

"Nunca pretendí convertir esto en una batalla de alta hechicería, Kishua. Ni siquiera en una sobre la razón o los principios, no esta vez. Puede que sea débil, puede que esté equivocado, puede que sea cruel… pero es nuestro último deseo. No tenéis suficiente fuerza como para enfrentaros a eso, ya no."

Con la espada en la garganta, Zelretch se incorpora pesadamente, sin dejar de mirar a Brunestud a los ojos.

"Bueno, lo llaman milagro porque sólo ocurre una vez. Pero dime una última cosa antes de matarme… Ha sido divertido ¿Verdad? Estos últimos años, cuando ella aprendió a sonreír ¿Te ha recordado como era?"

Con gesto impasible, el rey comienza a bajar la espada.

"Adiós, Kishua"

La espada baja.

Y todo queda inundado de un color azul profundo.

El rey de la luna es incapaz de moverse.

"Hay que ver, no deberías ir hablando de la fuerza de otros justo antes de caer en una trampa. Y tu viejo, deja de estar tendido en el suelo o alguien terminará por pisarte."

La larga melena pelirroja de Aoko Aozaki se ondula con el viento junto al rey atrapado por el tiempo. Con toda tranquilidad, se acerca a Zelretch y le ayuda a levantarse.

"Vámonos de aquí, vejestorio. Shiki y la hermanita ya se han ido, y esto nos queda demasiado grande."

Las miradas de Brunestud y Aoko Aozaki se cruzan por primera vez

"Pero no olvides, que tan poderoso como eres, hoy los humanos te hemos detenido. Y que no huiremos siempre…"

Aoko Aozaki se despide con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en un destello azulado.


	15. Capítulo 1-09

Capítulo 1.09 Errantes III

Abatidas abandonamos la sala de los espejos. Ciel aprieta los puños con fuerza y todas parecen agotadas por lo que hemos visto.

Cruzamos el umbral nuevamente y las sombras nos siguen… ¿Las sombras nos siguen?

Una vez más Ciel es la primera en atacar. Sacando dos espadas plateadas de debajo de sus ropajes, las lanza con toda su fuerza sobre una de las figuras, clavándola profundamente en el suelo.

"¡Corred! ¡Ya!"

La voz de Ciel resuena por el pasillo, instándonos a salir corriendo. Las sombras se retuercen alrededor de las espadas intentando desclavarlas del suelo.

"No paramos ¿Eh, Hisui-chan?"

Mientras todas comienzan a correr, yo me detengo y miro hacia atrás. Lanzo una mirada al techo por encima de la sombras y aplico mi depredación. El mármol se derrumba sobre ellas con gran estruendo. Salgo corriendo detrás de las demás con toda la velocidad que soy capaz de conseguir. Mientras lo hago, pregunto sin mucha esperanza.

"¿Eso las detendrá?"

"No durante mucho tiempo, pertenecen a la casta superior de familiares. No estaremos muy lejos cuando consiguen escurrirse entre los cascotes. Tenemos que encontrar a Tohno-kun cuanto antes y salir de aquí."

Mientras habla, dos sombras más se incorporan en un costado. Tras el sonido del cascabel un muro de hielo se interpone entre ellas y nosotras. No nos podemos permitir un segundo.

Aun así hago una pequeña inspección del grupo Hisui y Kohaku van lo más rápidamente que pueden, pero su vestuario no se ajusta a la ocasión, Yumizuka-san avanza con esfuerzo evidente, jadeando a cada paso que da, ni Len ni Ciel parecen tener ningún problema, pero aún así la situación es muy compleja.

"¿Kuro neko-san puedes guiarnos hacia donde se encuentran Sion y Tohno-Kun? ¿Puedes decirnos como llegar?"

Ella asiente con un gesto afirmativo y señala hacía otra dirección en la que se sigue percibiendo únicamente el color blanco.

Pero sí, le siento. Su latido viene de allí, el vínculo que nos une así me lo indica. Fatigadas, corremos en esa dirección.

Y más sombras salen a nuestro encuentro

…

Lo primero que veo al entrar de nuevo en el castillo es oscuridad. Sombras que se retuercen en las paredes blancas. Rojizos ojos surgen de ellas y me miran ávidas de sed. Al igual que su ama, estas cosas desean sangre.

Las líneas de estas criaturas son tan extrañas y cambiantes como sus cuerpos ondulados, como si estuvieran fabricadas con los materiales sobrantes de la creación.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar se abalanzan sobre mí desde ambos lados. Intento sacar mi navaja, cuando me doy cuenta de que mis manos están ocupadas sosteniendo a la chica del kimono y de que estoy a su merced.

Un empujón en la espalda me aleja fuera de su alcance. Después oigo el sonido de un pequeño objeto recorriendo el aire y luego el de una pequeña explosión.

"Dunkelheit."

Toda la luz de la habitación desaparece, quedando sumida en la oscuridad total. Pero, incluso sin ninguna luz, las líneas no desaparecen, marcándome claramente el camino.

"Tohsaka-san, por aquí."

A toda velocidad, abandono la habitación a oscuras. A mis espaldas oigo a la hechicera correr detrás de mí. Seguimos adelante a toda velocidad, pero más sombras nos esperan en los corredores.

Sus líneas son completamente visibles, y cuento con espacio de sobra para moverme. Observando fijamente los puntos débiles en sus formas sombrías soy capaz de esquivar sus ataques mientras continuo moviéndome.

Pero, los pulmones comienzan a arderme. No podré seguir a este paso mucho más. No mientras cargue con otra persona.

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a otra habitación. Más allá del portal, las criaturas nos siguen a poca distancia. Girándose rápidamente Tohsaka-san pronuncia uno de sus hechizos.

"Feuer."

La explosión demuele el portal de la puerta. Incomunicándonos con ese lado del castillo.

Respirando profundamente, Tohsaka se derrumba en el suelo.

"Aquí podremos descansar un momento ¿Dónde se encuentra esa amiga que mencionaste, la alquimista?"

Coloco con cuidado el cuerpo

"¿Sion? Se encuentra en alguna parte del piso superior. Aunque no puedo decir exactamente donde. Aquí me parece todo igual."

"Hum…"

Sacando una multitud de pequeñas gemas, Tohsaka-san las arroja al aire. En pleno vuelo, están aumentan de tamaño y se retuercen hasta adoptar la forma de una bandada de búhos hechos de amatista.

"Vale, esto ya está. En unos pocos minutos comprenderé la estructura de todo el castillo. Ocupémonos ahora de vosotros dos. No creo que puedas cargar con ella ni diez pasos más ¿Correcto?"

Miro mis brazos. Los noto entumecidos y apenas siento mis piernas.

"Cinco pasos más y caeré desplomado al suelo."

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Se arrodilla ante la chica y susurra unas palabras que no alcanzo a oír. Después se levanta pesadamente.

"He alterado su gravedad. Ahora debería ser mucho más liviana. Ella es mucho más liviana de lo que parece. Esa capacidad de lucha en un cuerpo tan pequeño, quizás forme parte de los Taima."

Vuelvo a mirarla un momento. Vestida con un kimono de motivos florales, mientras duerme recuerda a una muñeca. La imagen de ella en pleno combate no desaparece de mi memoria, esos movimientos elegantes y fluidos, sin ninguna emoción en ellos y especialmente esos ojos de color azul.

"Ella es igual que yo."

Tohsaka-san se vuelve hacia mí con un gesto de curiosidad.

"¿Has dicho algo, Tohno-kun?"

Justo en ese momento uno de los búhos de amatista aparece en la habitación. Durante un momento ella parece concentrada, después vuelve a despachar a su familiar.

"Bueno, ya tengo la imagen del castillo clara. Mis familiares han encontrado a otro grupo de personas que están siendo perseguidas, pero parece que por ahora pueden aguantar bastante bien. El castillo está fuertemente guardado, así que tendremos que correr buena parte del trayecto ¿Estás preparado?"

….

Primera partición

Familiares sombríos de alto nivel acercándose desde todas direcciones. Probablemente pertenecientes a la casta de los Ghost Liner. El combate directo es poco recomendable.

La ruta de huida más recomendable es el corredor de la derecha. Allí la concentración de sombras es menor y el terreno es propicio para la evasión.

Segunda partición.

Ryes no se encuentra en condiciones de combatir. No al menos durante mucho tiempo. Las condiciones de su existencia siguen estables, las particiones cinco a ocho mantienen su cálculo sin novedad y el flujo de energía mágica es estable.

Sus condiciones físicas parecen suficientes para mantener una alta actividad física de diez a quince minutos. Espero que resulte suficiente. Le transmito mi plan de huida mediante la etherlita y su respuesta es afirmativa. A mi señal, comenzamos la marcha.

Tercera partición

¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Shiki? Su única tarea era guardar la puerta, pero seguramente ha terminado en el centro de todos los problemas. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que es esa actitud precisamente la que no para de preocupar a Akiha?

Se me escapa un suspiro. Al menos espero que este bien.

Cuarta partición

Las condiciones de este castillo milenario se me hacen muy duras. La información de Atlas sitúa esta tierra como el punto más cercano a la luna. Algún poderoso ancestro se encuentra cerca.

Mi mente se nubla. Mi garganta esta reseca. Necesito beber algo. Un líquido puro, tan puro como la luna roja.

Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed. Tengo sed.

Error en la cuarta partición. Interrupción del proceso de pensamiento. Tres particiones permanecen operativas.

Primera partición

Hemos conseguido escapar por el corredor menos plagado de sombras. Los ataques de los familiares son erráticos y poco precisos. Según mis cálculos han tenido la capacidad de matarnos en al menos siete ocasiones y las han despreciado.

Tengo que empezar a valorar que nuestra muerte no es su auténtico objetivo. Si es realmente la ancestro verdadero la que nos ha traído aquí hay que considerar que esto sea algún tipo de prueba.

Puedo hacerme una idea aproximada del plano del castillo teniendo en cuenta lo que ya he recorrido de él. El punto más seguro de encuentro serían las escaleras, que facilitan varias rutas de escape.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras un búho de amatista nos está esperando. El familiar de un hechicero experto en minerología. Detrás de mí las sombras comienzan a agolparse, no podré permanecer aquí mucho tiempo más.

Y entonces le veo. Shiki sube por la larga escalera cargando con una chica inconsciente a sus espaldas, mientras una hechicera arroja maldiciones sobre los familiares con la velocidad de disparos. A sus espaldas se agolpa una legión de seres.

El poderoso sonido de fuertes pisadas suena en las escaleras que conectan con el piso superior. Al mirar hacia arriba veo un familiar oculto en la sombra de la escalera superior. Desapercibido se aproxima a Shiki desde un ángulo en el que no puede ser vista.

"Shi …"

"¡Le sang nous attache, viens à mon appel!"

Una terrible explosión sacude los peldaños.

"ki!"

La mediadora aparece entre los cascotes, destruyendo a la sombra que amenaza a Shiki en su camino. En sus manos un arma masiva, una bayoneta de al menos cincuenta kilos de peso.

A escasos centímetros de la escena, Shiki observa atónito.

"Ey, guaperas ¿Te importaría dejarme en el suelo? Joder, hacéis ruido como para despertar a un muerto."

Sacando su katana aprecia la escena un momento antes de sumarse al caos con una sonrisa.

Examino la situación en mi frente. Akiha, Satsuki y el familiar de los sueños han alcanzado este piso y ahora colaboran con Ryes y conmigo en mantener a las criaturas a raya. Nuestros esfuerzos son ineficaces e ineficientes. Cuando vuelvo a cargar mi arma veo que este es el último cargador que me queda.

A mis espaldas, Hisui y Kohaku buscan refugio.

"Formad un círculo en torno a mí. Puedo sacaros de aquí en menos de diez segundos."

"¡Magus, no tenemos ni cinco!"

Son la mediadora y la hechicera las que hablan. Todo se vuelve borroso durante estos últimos segundos. Una de las sombras me hiere gravemente en la pierna y en un último esfuerzo libero la Black Barrel. Hay gritos de dolor y explosiones a mi alrededor.

Y al final, el vacio y una luz cegadora.


	16. Capítulo 2-01

Capítulo 2.01 Fuyuki

El corredor está formado por luz pura. La luz nos envuelve…. Es el suelo que pisamos y el techo que nos cubre. Las paredes están formadas por puros colores que no paran de cambiar.

Brillos y manchas de luz nos rodean, con una sensación de giro continuo en todo ello. Cientos de deslumbrantes imágenes hermosas, se unen formando la ilusión de un caleidoscopio.

Por último un resplandor mayor me ciega, y mi cuerpo cae al vacío.

…

El recorrido ha terminado.

Rápidamente me incorporo y recordando el peligro intento buscar la navaja en mi bolsillo.

Me detengo y miro a mí alrededor, veo todo cubierto con más oscuridad de la normal. Puede que mis ojos estén intentando reajustarse a la normalidad después de tanto blanco.

Me encuentro en el desván de una casa muy vieja, con todo tipo de artefactos de aspecto extraño almacenados aquí. Incluso hay unas pesas en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?"

Miro a mí alrededor. Puedo verlas a todas reunidas… Y también veo el mundo cubierto de líneas. En sus cuerpos, en el techo, en el suelo…

Registro todo mi cuerpo en busca de las gafas, pero no encuentro nada.

"Ugh…"

Me siento mareado y la sangre no está llegando bien a todas mis articulaciones. Y algo más, sangre, sangre recorriendo el mundo lleno de líneas.

Me acerco a la ventana y observo el cielo.

"¿Qué… Es eso?"

La luna está partida en dos.

Una gigantesca línea divide la luna en dos partes. Parece como si pudiera quebrarse en dos en cualquier momento.

Verla fijamente hace que mi cabeza empiece a palpitar. Empiezo a dejar de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Mi cuerpo se siente pesado y puedo sentir mis rodillas doblarse ante mi peso.

"La marca del Rey de la Luna…. Rey de los Ancestros Verdaderos. Brunestud de la Luna Carmesí."

Ni siquiera presto atención a las palabras de Senpai. Esto….

Las nauseas son irresistibles. No puedo…. Soportar más tiempo de pie.

Siento que el suelo me atrae violentamente. No tengo nada de fuerzas, no puedo detener la caída.

Antes de tocar el suelo, unos brazos me sostienen con fuerza, soportando mi peso sin dificultad. Mi cuerpo queda muerto en sus manos.

"¡Tohno-kun! ¿Estás bien? ¡Tohno-kun! ¡Resiste!"

"¡Nii-san!"

Akiha… Y Senpai… Me estáis pidiendo algo imposible. Si no cierro los ojos, mi cabeza explotará.

"Antes que nada cálmense ambas, conozco un lugar…."

La voz de Tohsaka-san se aleja más y más. Es lo último que soy capaz de escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente.

…

Abro mis ojos una vez más. El cuarto esta débilmente iluminado con la luz de que proviene de la ventana. Y una vez más, las líneas. Busco frenéticamente las gafas en la cómoda, por la habitación, en mis bolsillos… Hasta que al final me doy cuenta.

En el castillo, al mirar la luna y ahora…

He llevado las gafas puestas en todo momento…

Agotado, caigo otra vez en la cama, quitando las gafas de mi cara y colocándolas en una pequeña mesa cercana. Cierro mis ojos y limpio un poco el sudor en mi frente con mi mano.

Aquella Sion adulta…

Esa Arcueid que no es Arcueid…

La Luna Roja…

El mundo cubierto de líneas, mis gafas que ya no funcionan…

Una mano toca la mía sobre mi cara. Es pequeña, con un aura que me transmite calma. La conexión que tenemos me dice de quien se trata sin tener que mirarla.

"Len…"

Uso mi otra mano para tomar la suya débilmente. Las fuerzas vuelven poco a poco a mi cuerpo. Y empiezo a acariciar su cabeza con un ritmo suave.

Escucho una puerta abrirse, una corta pausa, y unos pasos acercándose. Esos pasos mecánicos y formales que tan bien conozco.

"Shiki-sama. ¿Está despierto?"

En la voz de Hisui hay algo de calidez. El delantal de su uniforme esta arrugado y es evidente que ha estado esperando al lado de la puerta a que me despertara. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos me hacen sentir culpable.

"Lo siento, Hisui ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?"

"Unas diez horas. Estamos cerca del mediodía. La hora del desayuno ha pasado, pero si quiere le puedo pedir a Tohsaka-sama permiso para traerle algo de comer."

No tengo nada de hambre. Y no creo que pueda probar ni un bocado. Solo de pensarlo mi estomago hace un ruido de protesta.

"No hará falta, Hisui. No debería forzarme ahora mismo. Pero agradecería un vaso de agua ¿Dónde están Akiha y las demás?"

"Ciel-sama ha partido a la iglesia de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana. Yumizuka-sama se ha retirado a descansar nada más salir el sol y Sion-sama ha salido también con su acompañante. Akiha-sama, Nee-san y Tohsaka-sama se encuentran en la sala de estar, esperando a unos amigos de Tohsaka-sama."

"Gracias por venir a despertarme, Hisui. Me reuniré con Akiha cuando termine de prepararme. Puedes esperarme allí."

Hisui camina hacia la puerta con pasos lentos. Y durante unos segundos se queda con el pomo en la mano. Entonces se gira y habla con un susurro.

"¿Seguro que se encontrará bien, Shiki-sama?"

"No te preocupes. No es como si esto fuese algo nuevo ¿Verdad? Y no es nada comparado a cuando SHIKI todavía estaba vivo. Estaré totalmente recuperado para esta tarde."

Sin estar muy convencida, Hisui hace una reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación. La puerta se cierra con un ruido seco.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta me derrumbo en el suelo. Len intenta acercarse a ayudarme, pero le hago una señal para decirle que no es necesario. La cabeza me arde, aún sigo algo mareado y siento dolor en el pecho. Aún así, me esfuerzo en alcanzar la ventana y mirar fuera.

Las líneas lo cubren todo. El aire parece a punto de desplomarse, y el suelo a punto de abrirse en dos, los humanos mueren poco a poco y las casas se derrumban, todo se acerca poco a poco al olvido. Esta tierra es un mundo lunar, la desolación absoluta, un lugar de muerte.

Hasta ahora las gafas de Sensei me protegían de esto. Sin ellas hubiera perdido la cordura hace tiempo. Cada vez que abro los ojos puedo verlas, no podré refugiarme en ellas nunca más.

Comienzo a sofocarme, el aire no llega a mis pulmones. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable y no tardaré en desvanecerme otra vez. Tengo que hacer que esto pare. Que pare.

Una pequeña mano se apoya en mi espalda. Poco a poco me voy relajando, concentrándome únicamente en esa calidez. No hay palabras de apoyo, ella no es capaz de usarlas, ni siquiera ahora. Sólo es capaz de proporcionar esa calidez silenciosa.

Respiro profundamente. Aunque el mundo esté muerto no estoy sólo. Aun solo viendo muerte hay cosas que tengo que hacer, dentro de mi hay vida.

Miro otra vez a la ventana. El sol brilla y la mañana es hermosa. Los pájaros a pesar de su fragilidad vuelan por el cielo y los humanos viven sus vidas a pesar de la muerte que veo en ellos.

Esa es la conclusión a la que llegue hace tanto tiempo. A pesar de lo próximo que estoy a la muerte, la vida es digna de ser vivida ¿Y qué más da si Arcueid se ha alejado de mí?

Solo tengo que ir a buscarla.

Mientras uno vive es capaz de actuar. No tengo que mirar mi propio cuerpo para saber que no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que empezar a usarlo bien.

Salgo de la habitación. Dejo las gafas atrás. No las necesitaré más.

…..

La casa de Tohsaka-san es similar a la mansión de los Tohno. Ambas son de estilo europeo y transmiten la sensación de estar aisladas del resto del mundo. La mayor diferencia es el tamaño, supongo. La mansión tiene tres veces el tamaño de esta, sin contar los terrenos de alrededor. Mientras recorro la casa en silencio pienso que seguramente esta también pare encantada mirada desde fuera.

El comedor es de estilo europeo como el resto de la casa. Sentadas en lados opuestos de una larga mesa, Akiha y Tohsaka-san toman un té. Hisui y Kohaku-san están de pie, detrás de Akiha

Al verme la conversación entre ambas se detiene. Akiha se incorpora rápidamente y me mira con cara de preocupación.

"Nii-san, tus ojos…"

Durante unos segundos Akiha se pone a mirar mi cara como si estuviera en un trance

"Vuelven a ser azules."

Lentamente, Akiha, se aproxima. Hasta que acaricia con su mano la marca de mis gafas.

"¿Te encuentras bien Nii-san? ¿Donde están tus gafas?"

"Está bien, Akiha. No las necesitare mas"

Me he decidido. Ya es tiempo de dejar de ocultar la verdad.

"Vaaaya, Akiha-sama se encuentra muy agresiva esta mañana"

Una infantil y jovial voz me hace dirigir la vista hacia detrás de la silla de Akiha. Kohaku-san ríe disimuladamente detrás de la manga de su kimono.

"Puede ser, pero esta parte de Akiha es encantadora."

"Nii-san… ¿Por qué tu…?"

Con las mejillas rojas, Akiha se aleja varios pasos de mí ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

"Si actúas así nada más levantarte, no vivirás mucho tiempo Tohno-kun"

Tohsaka-san tiene una rara sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Comienzo a pensar que a esta chica realmente le gusta avasallar a la gente… ¿Qué clase de persona es esta hechicera que nos salvó la vida anoche?

Agradezco con una leve reverencia a Tohsaka-san. Sin ella, no habríamos salido con vida del castillo de Arcueid.

"Tohsaka-san… Gracias, por lo de anoche"

"Nada, nada Tohno-kun. Lo hice por salvar mi propio cuello. Nadie llega a viejo contrariando a ese anciano loco"

"Gracias de todas maneras. No lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti."

Vuelvo a hacer una reverencia, cosa que deja a Tohsaka-san con una mirada pensativa, o eso parece.

"Pareces ser bastante protocolar, Tohno-kun. Me pregunto si también eres así en–" Pero no termina esa frase. Su expresión cambia a sorpresa inminente al tiempo que una pequeña figura aparece detrás de mí.

"¡Sorprendente!"

Impactada, Tohsaka-san se acerca hasta quedarse a pocos pasos de Len, que parece casi tan sorprendida como la hechicera.

"Suficiente poder como para intervenir en la propia naturaleza… Debe haber sido creada al menos hace quinientos años ¿Tohno-kun, es este tu familiar?"

Len inclina su cabeza a un lado observando a Tohsaka-san como un gato, supongo preguntándose por que se ha fijado tan sorpresivamente en ella.

"Ehh, si, Len ha estado conmigo poco más de un año"

Como si accionara el gatillo, Tohsaka-san me mira con algo que parece enojo. Frunce el ceño y clava su vista en mí.

"Increíble, sólo el contrato con un familiar de este nivel es capaz de provocar la muerte de un Magus experto, y tú, un completo amateur ¿lo has conseguido? Cualquier hechicero mataría por poner sus manos sobre algo así, tenlo en cuenta"

…. No sabía nada de eso.

No sabía eso. Gente que desea a Len. Gente que quiere que Len sea su herramienta. Tonterías

Después de mucho tiempo sola, Len ha conseguido querer algo por su propia voluntad. Al fin es capaz de moverse por su propia decisión.

No permitiré que nadie le quite eso por lo que ha esperado tanto.

"Te equivocas Tohsaka-san. Len no es un Familiar, es un miembro de la familia"

En su cara aparece una mueca de disgusto.

"Me recuerdas mucho a alguien…"

Magus… He oído hablar de ellos a Sion. ¿Así son los Magi?

Aquella frialdad de los sueños de Len… Así que ese tipo de criaturas son los Magi. Sufren constantemente por la lucha interior entre su existencia como humanos y su deseo de alcanzar la verdad.

Los mejores son como sensei o Tohsaka-san, los peores… no voy a dejar a Len a cargo de alguien así.

Por el momento en que pienso esto, una chica llega a la sala de estar. Es la misma chica con katana del castillo de Arcueid.

Sus ojos son diferentes…. Pero es ella.

"Buenas"

Saluda con desgana y aun con sueño. Masajea sus cabellos y tiene el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Aunque es algo de esperar de alguien recién levantado, no deja de ser una escena comparable a la de alguien sin interés alguno por nada.

"Buenos días"

Al unísono de todos los presentes recibe la respuesta a su saludo.

Sin dejar de avanzar estira su cuerpo con un bostezo. Recuerda mucho a la conducta de un gato. Deja caer sus brazos con un suspiro y adopta esa seriedad en su rostro con la que le vi en aquella ocasión.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Justo la pregunta que quería hacer. Debe ser la casa de Tohsaka-san… ¿Pero en donde se encuentra?

"Es bueno ver que no pareces aturdida, es una pregunta que lo demuestra"

Tohsaka-san sonríe en respuesta a la somnolienta cara de la chica.

"Estas en mi Mansión, en la ciudad de Fuyuki"

"No tengo ni idea de donde esta ¿Es esta tu mansión? No me gusta este sitio, el aire está viciado y hace demasiado frío."

Molesta Tohsaka eleva una ceja

"Bueno, así es toda la región en esta época. Además, aun no está haciendo tanto frío, podrás aguantarlo."

Con una mueca de disgusto, la chica se sienta sobre una silla.

"Odio las cosas frías… Eh tu kitsune ¿Puedes prepararme un té caliente?"

Conteniendo una risita, Kohaku-san mira atentamente a la nueva invitada.

"Por supuesto señorita… Ara, Ara, no recuerdo que nos hayan presentado. Sin duda recordaría el nombre de una joven con los modales de un adolescente problemático."

"Hmph, el nombre es Ryougi Shiki".

Akiha, Hisui y Kohaku-san, parecen reconocer el nombre, aunque yo ahora mismo no consigo ubicarlo.

Kohaku-san hace una reverencia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, entonces vuelve su atención hacia mí.

"Ahora mismo tendrá su té entonces, Ryougi-san ¿Quieres té tú también Shiki-san?"

Después de examinarme un instante, asiento con la cabeza. No podría soportar un desayuno, pero creo que una taza de té estará bien.

"Sí me vendría bien, gracias Kohaku-san."

"Entonces, si no hay inconveniente, volveré a usar su cocina, Tohsaka-san".

Tohsaka hace una señal de asentimiento con su mano, sin mostrar mucho interés. Y Kohaku-san se dirige con pasos cortos a la cocina.

En ese momento la puerta se abre con un gran retumbo

Desde el portal se oye una voz lejana

"Este lugar esta tan frío como siempre. Dios perdone a la dueña de esta casa, cuya codicia le impide encender la calefacción hasta en el mas gélido de los infiernos".

En el salón entran tres mujeres muy diferentes entre sí. Una de ellas es Senpai.

Una mujer de largos cabellos blancos y ojos dorados. Toda su cara refleja gran pureza, pero sus ojos son penetrantes e insidiosos.

Sus hábitos recuerdan ligeramente a los de Senpai, que se encuentra a su lado.

La última de los tres es la más extraña del grupo. Su pelo es corto y oscuro. Su rostro es frío con un seductor lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Una lástima, a pesar de tener un cuerpo muy atractivo, esconde una esbelta figura bajo un traje de hombre.

Tohsaka-san se pone rígida al ver a los visitantes. Se mueve inquieta en su silla, como si su mayor enemigo se acabara de presentar en su habitación.

Cuando la mujer del traje se aproxima a ella, le hace un gesto de disculpa.

"La puerta sigue un poco anquilosada, administradora. No he tenido más remedio que forzar mi entrada".

"O eso dice nuestra bestia de carga ¿Donde está Emiya? ¿Vendrá también a la reunión?"

Mientras Rin habla con las recién llegadas, Senpai se desliza hasta situarse detrás de mí.

"¿Dónde estabas, Senpai?"

"Necesitaba escuchar noticias de la iglesia. Fui a hablar con Caren que es el enlace en esta ciudad. Pero antes que nada ¿Qué ha pasado con tus gafas Tohno-kun?"

"Han dejado de servirme."

Senpai asiente con gravedad.

"Entonces… las líneas…"

"Está bien, Senpai. Puedo soportarlo."

Senpai no parece convencida, su mirada lo dice.

"Ven a hablar conmigo después, veremos que podemos hacer."

Muestro una afirmación con la cabeza y capto una mirada fugaz de Akiha. No tuve tiempo de saber su intención, pues en cuanto la miré, apartó la vista hacia las demás mujeres.

"El te está listo"

Kohaku-san trae una bandeja con unas pocas tazas y una tetera encima. El juego es de un diseño complejo.

"Oh, hay mas invitados. Hisui-chan, por favor trae más tazas"

"Si, Nee-san. Con permiso"

Con una reverencia Hisui se retira a buscar más, mientras Kohaku-san pone la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Tohsaka-san tiene una rara sonrisa cuando mira a Akiha, la cual hace un gesto tranquilizador.

La puerta de la entrada se abre una vez más.

Sion y su amiga cruzan la sala y saludan educadamente, es cuando aprovecha la chica de cabellos grises de colocar el estuche del contrabajo en el rincón más alejado de la habitación con algo de disimulo, y se apoya contra la pared.

Mientras tanto, Sion pide unas pocas indicaciones antes de perderse tras la puerta del pasillo. Se encuentran en la casa más de diez personas y la actividad es constante. Hisui aparece con el té para mí y para Ryogi-san y se vuelve a marchar inmediatamente a preparar mas té para las recién llegadas. Sion aparece nuevamente trayendo consigo a Yumizuka-san, más dormida que despierta y con los ojos prácticamente cerrados por el dolor de cabeza. No parece haberse habituado todavía a luz del sol.

Observo relajadamente el frenesí de la casa mientras bebo el té. La animada charla entre Yumizuka-san, Sion y su amiga, las idas y venidas de Hisui, la discusión entre Senpai y Tohsaka-san.

Entonces, justo cuando he terminado mi te suena la puerta una vez más.

Las tres personas que entran son dos mujeres y un hombre.

Lo primero que llama la atención son las largas melenas purpureas de las dos mujeres, parecen hacer una larga carrera por ver cual llega primero al suelo.

La más alta de ellas parece mucho menos extrañada que sus acompañantes al entrar en la casa. Sus ojos exóticos están escondidos detrás de gafas. Con una belleza extraordinaria que ni siquiera la muerte puede tocar.

La otra mujer tiene la cabeza ladeada y una expresión de confusión en su cara. Su atractivo es completamente diferente al de su compañera, menos misterioso pero repleto de vida.

Él es ligeramente más alto que yo, y más corpulento. Nada en él llama realmente la atención excepto sus ojos. Sus ojos son puros, los más puros que jamás he visto. Pero no el mismo tipo de pureza que reflejan los ojos de Hisui, si no la pureza del acero templado.

No creo que sea el tipo de persona con la que puedo entenderme.

Tohsaka-san llama la atención con un choque de sus palmas y todos nos giramos a mirarla.

"Estos son Emiya Shiro, Sakura Matou y la Servant Rider. Ahora ya estamos todos. Quizás no seamos los más poderosos o los más adecuados para este concilio, pero somos los que estamos aquí y los que podemos hacer algo. Así pues… ¿Por dónde empezamos?"


	17. Capítulo 2-02

Capítulo 2.02 Defensores I

Las últimas palabras resuenan por un instante por la habitación.

¿Por dónde empezamos?

Son palabras pesadas. Por donde empezamos, nosotros pequeños humanos en gran juego ¿Tenemos realmente la capacidad de iniciar algo? Todos dedicamos este instante a medir el peso de esas palabras.

"¿Es este concilio dirigido por la Asociación? ¿Estás hablando en su nombre?"

La pregunta incisiva de la monja interrumpe el silencio.

"Estoy hablando como guardiana de esta tierra y como aprendiz del kaleidoscopio."

Tohsaka-san responde con voz resuelta y sólo la fuerza con la que aprieta sus mandíbulas demuestra que se está echando un farol.

Ciel la mira con curiosidad y comienza a pasearse lentamente por toda la sala.

"Así que eres la aprendiz del viejo de las gemas. Había oído que se había interesado en este ritual vuestro en el lejano este, así que esto es lo que pretendía… ¿Cual es entonces la voluntad del mago?"

"El viejo me ordenó transportaros a un lugar seguro. Nosotros tendremos que decidir que hacemos a partir de ahora."

Una vez más el silencio nos inunda a todos.

Sin poder contenerse más, el chico del pelo rojo estalla.

"No lo entiendo. Ese monstruo es una amenaza para todos nosotros, para todo el mundo. Si las alternativas son luchar o dejar morir a tal cantidad de gente, yo solo veo una alternativa."

Rin le responde sin siquiera girarse a mirarle.

"Dudamos, Shiro, porque aquí luchar y morir son la misma cosa. Ni siquiera la Excalibur de Saber sería capaz de destruir completamente a un ente definitivo. Ante una criatura de ese calibre cualquier asalto por nuestra parte es simplemente un suicidio."

Ciel detiene su lento paseo para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"Tú la viste, Tohno-kun. ¿Qué vieron tus ojos de percepción mortal al mirarla?"

En la sala hay varias exclamaciones de sorpresa. Incluso la Servant Rider reacciona a las palabras de Senpai.

"No vi nada Senpai, no había ni un punto, ni una sola línea en su cuerpo. Era perfecta. Incluso exprimiendo mi cuerpo al límite de la locura seguiría siendo incapaz de ver su fin. Pero ella si podía, ella fue capaz de herirla."

Señalo directamente a Ryogi-san que estaba reprimiendo un bostezo con dificultad. Todas las miradas se vuelven hacia ella.

"¿Qué me cuentas, guaperas? Anoche me desperté y estaba en un sueño. En una ciudad que nunca había visto, allí mate algunas ilusiones y algunos demonios en aquel castillo. Pero ninguna cosa-definitiva casi inmortal. Puede que tú también hayas estado soñando despierto."

Mira hacia otra dirección dando el tema por zanjado. Puede que no tenga ganas de hablar del tema o puede que haya un abismo entre aquella Ryogi frágil y femenina y la que hay delante de mí. De todas maneras no tiene sentido que insista en este asunto.

"Entonces no podemos confiar en que Nii-san acabe con esto y no tenemos suficiente poder nosotros mismos como para ponerle fin. La Taima está dividida y nuestros misterios son débiles comparados con los del continente ¿Hay algo en occidente que sea capaz de dañarla?"

Después de estimarlo un tiempo, Sion contesta dubitativa.

"Tal vez, si nuestro rival fuera sólo el ser definitivo y toda nuestra fuerza se usara de una manera conjunta, entonces tal vez se podría. Se ha demostrado que los magos verdaderos pueden detenerle, y algunas armas de la Iglesia y de la Asociación son lo bastante potentes como para dañarle. Quizás si nos uniéramos todos contra ese único rival se podría hacer algo. Pero el Rey de la Luna es el rey de los 27 ancestros, tiene suficiente fuerza como unir a todas sus facciones y de entre ellos hay algunos casi tan terribles como él mismo. Y la Iglesia, La Torre del Reloj, Atlas… son incapaces de establecer una alianza fuerte que dure el tiempo suficiente. No, en estas condiciones es imposible."

Una vez más el silencio nos inunda.

"Quizás lo primero que deberíamos hacer es intercambiar información. Aquí todos poseemos piezas de información pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ver el mosaico al completo. Así pues ¿Deberíamos empezar por exponer la situación actual o comenzar con el origen?"

Senpai deja la pregunta en el aire.

"Debemos remontarnos al principio. Es vital que todos conozcamos el peligro de la manera más profunda posible. Y puedo asegurar que los conocimientos de Shiki y Satsuki no cubren ni lo básico."

Sion tiene razón. No poseo conocimientos. No sé quien era aquella Arcueid, no sé qué es lo que deseaba, no sé como es el mundo que la rodeaba. Si quiero poder salvarla tengo que saber como mínimo eso.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de Shiro. De hecho, seguramente no tiene ni idea de que estamos hablando ahora mismo."

Con una mirada hacia atrás Tohsaka-san comprueba el gesto casi de disculpa del tipo nuevo y suelta un suspiro de resignación.

Rascándose la cabeza la hechicera nos mira uno tras otro sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

"El principio eh… Bueno no hablaré del principio como tal. Eso es algo en lo en que la Asociación y la Iglesia jamás han estado de acuerdo y no es el momento de esa discusión en concreto."

Caren y la amiga de Sion se agitan incomodas pero ninguna interviene en la conversación.

"Así pues, es un hecho que el ser humano se alzó sobre todas las otras criaturas del mundo. Capaz de adaptar el medio a su presencia descubrió las fundaciones mágicas inscritas en el mundo, mezcló su sangre con las criaturas fantasmales y realizó los milagros conocidos como magia. Los humanos formaron facciones, se hicieron numerosos y se hicieron fuertes."

La capacidad transformar el mundo. La capacidad de establecer una sociedad que distinga lo bueno de lo malo. Y la resolución para aislar o destruir todo lo que resulte dañino para esta sociedad. Para Arcueid y para Akiha ajenas a estas normas este es el verdadero poder del hombre.

"La propia Gaia nos temió. Ella es la voluntad del planeta por preservar toda vida, siempre ha buscado proteger el orden, pues las reglas representan la propia vida de Gaia y su propio ciclo vital y en nosotros, sus hijos, vio el fin del ciclo, una voluntad de crecer y consumir que no podía comprender."

Durante mucho tiempo Tohsaka-san habla de cosas que apenas llego a entender. Habla del trato del trato del rey de la luna, Luna Carmesí, con el planeta. De cómo el planeta fue traicionado por el rey. De cómo estableció una semilla oscura en los ancestros verdaderos y como estos empezaron a hacerse adictos a la sangre. De cómo los ancestros verdaderos crearon a los primeros ancestros de los apóstoles muertos para reprimir su sed de sangre. Y de cómo mientras todo esto ocurría los humanos seguían prosperando en la llamada Era de los Dioses. Finalmente habla de la caída de la Luna Carmesí a manos del mago Zelretch y de la creación de Arcueid como cazadora de los Señores Demonios.

De vez en cuando, Bazett o Senpai o Sion matizan algunos detalles según sus propios puntos de vista, pero las interrupciones son pocas y la historia prosigue hasta que el sol se encuentra en lo alto.

"Aquí me detendré, hay entre nosotros personas que conocen la historia de la princesa blanca mejor que yo. Creo que deberíamos hacer un descanso. Se ha hecho tarde y deberíamos almorzar."

Ante la aprobación general, el plan se pone en marcha. Emiya, Tohsaka-san y Sakura-san se dirigen hacia la cocina mientras Kohaku-san se encargará de preparar la mesa. Esto me deja con alrededor de media hora sin nada que hacer, así que descuidadamente me pongo a pasear por la casa sin rumbo fijo.

….

"¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

Estamos los tres en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los visitantes de Tohsaka. Cada uno de nosotros está dedicado a una tarea diferente. Sakura como jefa de cocina y Tohsaka y yo como ayudantes. Tohsaka está cortando las verduras mientras yo me encargo de preparar las salsas y la carne.

"Supongo que lo primero es comprobar nuestra fuerza. Saber en quien podemos confiar. Ni siquiera sé si me puedo fiar de toda la gente que tenemos en la casa. El viejo me pidió que los protegiera y sobrevivimos a ese castillo juntos, no es demasiado…"

El sonido rítmico de la madera golpeando la carne inunda la cocina. Estar rodeado de enemigos y sin poder confiar del todo en nadie, es como verse otra vez envuelto en la guerra del grial.

"¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades reales?"

"Tal y como se encuentran las cosas son pocas o ninguna. El mago tiene un plan sin duda, y la gente como él percibe la realidad de una manera que no podemos imaginar. El chico parece que juega un papel en él, aunque no soy capaz de comprenderlo. En cuanto a mí tengo algunos apoyos en la torre del reloj y tendré que depender de ellos. "

"Puedes contar con nosotros, Nee-san ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?"

"No, quiero que os mantengáis alejados de esto. Por ahora, nadie se ha fijado en vosotros y podréis seguir viviendo aquí tranquilamente mientras siga siendo así."

Sakura se gira y mira a su hermana con reproche

"No voy a permitir que otros luchen por nosotros mientras nos quedamos sentados, Nee-san. Os protegeré a ti, a Senpai con mis propias manos."

"Ella tiene razón, Tohsaka. Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, protegeré a Sakura y al mundo en el que vive Sakura, no hay más que hablar."

"Puedes contar con Rider también. Los tres apoyaremos a Nee-san y nos encargaremos de volver juntos a Fuyuki para ver otra vez los cerezos del año que viene."

Tohsaka no puede seguir con su negativa ante la resplandeciente sonrisa de Sakura.

"¿Sois conscientes los dos de cómo os tratará la Asociación si descubre lo que sois? Ningún magus se detendrá ante nada por poner sus manos en vosotros. Si os metéis en esto no tendréis aliados ni en un bando ni en el otro."

"Lo sabemos, Tohsaka. Gracias por preocuparte."

"Hmphh, haced lo que queráis."

"Lo haremos, Nee-san."

La sonrisa de Sakura nunca ha sido más brillante.

…

Después de la reunión, Hisui me guía hasta el cuarto que habían acondicionado para mí. Rápidamente hace la cama y ventila la habitación.

"Shiki-sama, Akiha-sama ha hecho preparativos para que nos envíen todo lo necesario para la mansión. Llegará mañana por la tarde, si necesita algo hasta ese momento, por favor póngase en contacto conmigo y me encargaré de que Nee-san se lo compre en la ciudad."

Haciendo una reverencia, Hisui se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Hisui"

"Si, Shiki-sama."

"Ahora que la situación ha cambiado, ahora que no podemos volver a la mansión, Kohaku-san y tú…"

"Nee-san y yo os serviremos a Akiha-sama y a ti. No importa en qué lugar."

Hisui me corta con una voz llena de determinación.

"Siempre y cuando nos queráis a vuestro lado…Cuente conmigo Shiki-sama y no vuelva a dejarnos solas."

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, removiéndome el pelo.

"Jeje, y yo preocupándome porque se fueran."

Susurro, por lo bajo.

"¿Decías algo, Shiki-sama?"

Hisui pregunta, todavía en el umbral de la puerta.

"Nada. Ve a ayudar a Kohaku-san, yo intentaré descansar un poco."

"Así lo haré. Que descanse, Shiki-sama."

Con una última reverencia, Hisui sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Oigo un ruido en la ventana, allí descansa tranquilamente Len disfrutando de unos rayos de sol.

Me dejo caer pesadamente en la cama y me dispongo a imitarla. Los rayos actúan rápidamente sobre mí y caigo dormido sin un solo pensamiento.

Tengo un sueño del pasado lejano. Un sueño lleno de nostalgia del que me voy despertando lentamente. Cuando lo hago, noto la suave sensación de alguien acariciando lentamente mi cabello.

"¿Te has despertado ya? Pronto será hora de ir a comer"

Abro los ojos lentamente para reconocer a la figura sentada a mi lado.

"…. ¿Senpai?"

Reprimiendo un bostezo, me reincorporo pesadamente.

"Shhh… pronto vendrá alguien y quería hablar a solas contigo."

Descuidadamente coloca su dedo silenciando mis labios. Esta es la Senpai increíblemente mona, la presidente del club de té.

"¿Ocurre algo, Senpai?"

"No es nada serio, solo quería hablar un poco."

Senpai saca la lengua con un gesto travieso.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Tohno-kun? ¿Puedes soportarlo?"

"Estoy un poco entumecido y a veces siento que me va a estallar la cabeza. Pero no es tan malo como creía. Supongo que me he hecho más fuerte."

"Tendrás que aguantar un poco más. En la iglesia de esta ciudad se guarda un objeto que puede ayudarte. Caren lo traerá después de la reunión."

"Guau, Senpai tiene un misterioso remedio para cualquier cosa."

"Jajaja, una mujer está formada por secretos, es lo que nos da atractivo, Tohno-kun. Pero esto no será ningún remedio, te permitirá seguir adelante para que hagas lo que debes hacer, pero no hay remedio en este mundo capaz de librarte de tus ojos."

Hacer lo que deba hacer.

Senpai ha venido a hablar de algo como esto.

"¿Y qué es lo que harás tú, Senpai? ¿Seguirás con la Iglesia?"

"Lo que quería de ellos lo conseguí hace tiempo. Pero no me queda nada más por hacer. Mientras me den la oportunidad de matar vampiros, seguiré con ellos."

"No hables así, Senpai. Tú no eres una asesina."

"Pero eso es lo que soy, Tohno-kun. Es lo que todos los Burials somos. Escucha atentamente porque es de extrema importancia que lo comprendas. Aquellos que toman el voto del octavo sacramento, son seres que han negado su propia existencia. Admitir la existencia de Dios al mismo tiempo que se niega su perfección es un pecado mortal que no puede ser perdonado. Las almas que viven atrapadas por esta contradicción sólo conocen el camino de la sangre y a pocos de ellos les importa si su víctima es un infiel o un apóstol. Pero, ninguna otra facción en el vaticano oculta una oscuridad parecida a la agencia burial, allí es donde la iglesia oculta a sus monstruos, sin piedad o capacidad de salvación, la función de los herejes burials es crear un camino de fuego y sangre que despeje el camino de Roma ¿Lo comprendes Tohno-kun? Mi existencia sólo puede ser tolerada por que la oscuridad que porto es inferior a la oscuridad que destruyo. Ese es el tipo de vida que te espera si escoges afiliarte a nosotros."

La voz de Senpai es pausada y severa. Intenta impregnar cada palabra del mayor acento posible, hacerme entender la oscuridad del mundo en el que vive.

El mundo en el que vive Senpai y el mundo en el que vive Arcueid y una oscuridad de la que yo apenas sé nada. Senpai con cara de tristeza me mira consciente de que la ilusión se ha roto. La ilusión que protegía mi inocencia y el corazón de Senpai, la ilusión que nos permitía reír con Arihiko hablando de cualquier tema cotidiano.

Senpai nunca sonríe cuando habla de su trabajo. En esos momentos su expresión es igual que ahora severa y extremadamente triste.

Suelto un suspiro.

Aún me quedan cosas que no tengo ninguno deseo de perder.

Me levanto lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y entonces…

*paff*

Le golpeo suavemente la cabeza con un único dedo.

"Te preocupas demasiado, Ciel-Senpai. Senpai no deja de ser Senpai por ser miembro de la Agencia Burial y yo no dejaré de ser yo tampoco si entro dentro de la Iglesia."

"Uuuuh Tohno-kun, a los hombres que golpean a las mujeres se les cae la lengua."

Senpai se agarra la frente dañada con ambas manos mientras falsas lágrimas acuden a sus ojos.

"Oh, eso sería una verdadera lástima. No podría volver a invitar a Senpai al Messiah si no tuviera lengua."

Pronto sin darnos cuenta nos encontramos ambos riendo en una larga carcajada. Después, al serenarnos hablamos un tiempo de lo que haríamos al volver a Misaki, de lo que estaría haciendo Arihiko en estos momentos (Desaparecido en un viaje alrededor de Japón desde hace varios días) y sobre los diferentes sitios que podríamos visitar en el camino.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente llega el momento de volver a encontrarnos con los demás. Y lentamente vamos cayendo en el silencio.

"¿Crees que nos podemos fiar de ellos?"

Senpai suelta esta pregunta de forma abrupta.

"¿De Tohsaka-san y de los demás?"

"Sí, de ellos. Pero más aun del viejo… No me gusta demasiado bailar al son de un mago, son gente extraña que percibe las cosas a una escala que no soy capaz de comprender. Y las marionetas con las juega Zelrecht no acaban demasiado bien."

"¿Le conoces?"

"Personalmente no, pero su nombre sale a la luz en la Agencia de vez en cuando, raramente para algo bueno. Y los que estamos aquí reunidos tampoco se puede decir que seamos un grupo digno de confianza."

Senpai parece realmente preocupada.

"Quizás… Senpai, quizás si no puedes confiar en nadie no sea malo confiar en un encuentro fortuito. No sé si creer en la existencia de un dios o en la existencia de un destino, pero es indudable que yo fui salvado hace unos años por una persona que acababa de conocer. Y también fue por casualidad que te conocí a ti, Senpai. Creo que deberíamos seguir apostando por esta *fortuna*."

Ella me mira con cara de extrañeza, sin parecer del todo segura.

"Y por supuesto, siempre puedes confiar en mí, Senpai."

….

Nada más terminar de hacer la comida voy directo hacia el baño a lavarme las manos. Abro lentamente y aguardo lentamente a que empiece a correr el agua. Últimamente aprovecho estos momentos para examinar mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Ya estoy cerca del 1'80, y mis espaldas se han fortalecido considerablemente desde los incidentes de hace dos años, bien no me gustaría perder con él ni siquiera en esto.

Estoy un poco más cansado de lo normal debido a que anoche apenas pude dormir después de todo lo que ocurrió. Dejando el agua abierta formo un cuenco con las manos, la reúno y me refresco la cara. Bien, si ha llegado el momento de actuar tengo que estar despierto.

Cuando salgo del baño, Tohsaka me está esperando por fuera con cara de circunstancias.

"Alguien llama preguntando por ti, Emiya-kun."

"¿Por mí?"

"Sí, por ti. Yo en tu lugar me apresuraría. Has olvidado algo vital, que hay cosas que no puedes dejar vacías."

Tohsaka desaparece por un pasillo cercano con una mueca maliciosa en su cara.

Meditando sobre sus palabras voy avanzando por la casa. No creo haberme olvidado de nada importante últimamente y más importante las personas que me conocen lo suficiente como para buscarme en casa de Tohsaka se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos. En cualquier caso, y como siempre, el principal sospechoso es uno y solo uno.

Avanzo con cuidado por la mansión, intentando no tropezar con nada ni con nadie. La casa normalmente es asfixiante y poco acogedora, pero la presencia de tanta gente parece haber aliviado el ambiente un poco, al menos. Ninguno de los visitantes parece demasiado alegre pero en cualquier caso es una mejora tener a gente en esta casa.

Finalmente llego y veo el teléfono descolgado. Por alguna razón el objeto parece temible, una serpiente apunto de atacar. Con mucho cuidado me pongo auricular en la oreja y…

"¡SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El aullido de un furioso tigre, un sonido capaz de romper el cristal.

"¡SHIROOOOOOOOOOO, TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGO HAAAAAAAAMBRE!"

El poderoso animal, una mujer adulta de veintitantos años, se lamenta ante lo que considera un ultraje a su derecho de gorronear mi comida.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver la cabeza de Tohsaka oculta tras una columna, riendo maliciosamente con una mano apoyada en la boca. Así que era esto…

"¿Puedes calmarte un poco, Fuji-nee? Sólo es una comida, al fin y al cabo."

"¿SÓOOOOLO UNA COMIDA?"

Ugh, parece que lo he empeorado. Fuji-nee está cercana a un ataque de histeria.

"Uuuuuuh Shiro ya no se preocupa por onee-san ¿Dónde perdió el rumbo? Solía ser un niño tan bueno y atento. Puede que deba contarle a Sakura-chan cuando Shiro hizo esto y aquello o eso otro… Sí puede que así Shiro vuelva a ser considerado y amable con su onee-san."

"Está bien, está bien. Puedes comerte el plato de taiyakis que había escondido en la nevera pero…"

No le cuentes nada innecesario a Sakura.

Es inútil antes de acabar la frase Fuji-nee suelta el teléfono y puedo oír su carrera triunfal hasta la cocina.

En serio, me preocupa su futuro.

Cuelgo el teléfono y suelto un sonoro suspiro. Aun riéndose Tohsaka me hace una señal indicándome que la siga y nos reunimos con los demás en la mesa. Tohsaka ocupa su posición presidiendo la mesa y yo me siento al lado de Sakura.

Ella está hablando con una de las visitantes, la que tiene un tono de cabello similar al suyo, su nombre era… ¿Shion Erutam…?

"¿Cómo te cuidas el cabello, Sion-san? Es tan largo… y tan bonito…"

"¿Eso piensas? Tiendo a deshidratarme con facilidad y procedo de un lugar árido y seco en extremo así que he tenido que desarrollar una fórmula especial para tratar con el problema de la manera más eficiente posible, verás…"

En definitiva no era una conversación a la que un hombre pueda prestar atención. Miro a las otras personas reunidas en la mesa esperando encontrar una conversación a la que poder unirme.

En ese momento me doy cuenta, el tío de los ojos azules de vez en cuando me lanza miradas esquivas. Su cara está completamente vacía y no parece completamente consciente de lo que hace, pero no es una situación cómoda.

Intentando zafarme de esa sensación acaba picando un poco de toda la comida sin llegar a comer demasiado. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya la comida ha terminado y ha llegado el momento de retirar los platos.

Después de dejar que los visitantes se ocupen de limpiar y acomodar los platos me retiro hacia la sala de estar de la mansión.

La sala de estar se encuentra completamente vacía, y me giro para comprobar si alguien me acompaña.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?"

El joven de los ojos azules, Tohno, me había preocupado de recordar su nombre durante el almuerzo, se encontraba a mi lado mirándome con su mirada extrañamente vacía y perforante. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y frunzo el ceño con desagrado.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, Tohno se desploma sobre una silla en un rincón oscuro.

Detrás de nosotros la visitante desconocida, Ryogi-san, nos mira a ambos con atención antes de seguir el ejemplo de Tohno y sentarse en otra silla en la oscuridad.

…

Kohaku-san y Hisui se encargan de preparar las infusiones para después del almuerzo. Todos dejamos que ellas hagan su trabajo, disponiendo las tazas a nuestro alrededor.

Emiya se revuelve nervioso, impaciente es el primero en cortar la tensa calma en la que se había envuelto la casa desde el almuerzo.

"Habíais terminado la historia en que uno de los magos impidió la caída de la luna y derrotó al ser definitivo ¿Cómo puede volver a alzarse ante nosotros, entonces? ¿Es un ser que no morirá no importa cuántas veces lo mates? Algo tan ridículo como eso…"

La joven de pelo blanco ¿Horutens…? Caren-san se incorpora a la conversación.

"También me gustaría conocer más de este tema. La iglesia católica mantiene muchos registros sobre los 27 y sobre los apóstoles muertos, pero la información sobre los ancestros verdaderos es mucho más escasa. Sobre la salvaguarda de Crimson Moon lo único que conozco es que supuestamente preservo algo de sí mismo en toda su semilla."

En ese momento Senpai levanta la mano con gesto autoritario, sus ojos mortalmente serios.

"Me gustaría tomar la palabra en este punto, pues sobre los ancestros verdaderos y la creación y caída de la princesa blanca tengo, por desgracia, información de primera mano."

"Memorias de hace casi mil años… No es un conocimiento corriente, desde luego."

Los ojos de Tohsaka se estrechan y su tono de voz se llena de sospecha.

La respuesta de Senpai no se hace esperar.

"Hay que dejar un punto claro en este momento. Si hemos de colaborar, no será por afinidad o amistad sino porque o permanecemos juntos o morimos separados. Por lo tanto considero que no es necesario compartir nuestros trasfondos. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo ¿No?"

Y con un gesto poco disimulado inclina la cabeza hacia Emiya y hacia Matou-san. Senpai enseña sus cartas a Tohsaka-san al mismo tiempo que ofrece su ayuda. A pesar de la charla que tuve antes con ella, no esperaba de Senpai algo menos que esto.

La hechicera se ve forzada a retroceder con gesto agrio. Le molesta carecer de información pero al mismo tiempo ella misma se encuentra en una posición vulnerable, eso es evidente.

"Tienes información privilegiada sobre el tema, eso nos beneficia, dejémoslo así por ahora."

Bazzeto parece ser una persona muy pragmática desechando inmediatamente cualquier obstáculo para alcanzar lo que necesite. Embutida en un traje de hombre y sin relajar nunca un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Tiene un rostro bastante atractivo, pero por alguna razón me es imposible imaginármela sonriendo.

Ahora que todo parece fluir al ritmo que ella desea, Senpai se relaja y comparte todo lo que conoce.

"Lo mejor que puedo hacer es empezar hablando de la psicología de los ancestros verdaderos, pues esta fue siempre la mayor debilidad que tuvo esa raza. Ellos no envejecen y para derribar a cualquier miembro de esta raza es necesario esgrimir un poder capaz de devorar la tierra y son capaces de manipular su entorno para que siga su voluntad. Así fueron creados por Gaia, para estar entre los más poderosos y hábiles de sus agentes. Sin embargo, en el momento de su creación Luna Carmesí los doto con algo más que su sed. En todos ellos habita él, formando parte de la sombra del subconsciente que une a toda la raza. Esta es una habilidad que actualiza la realidad, un efecto similar a lo que los magus conocen como esfera de la realidad."

Todos permanecimos en silencio, algunos intentando comprender las palabras de Senpai, otros como Tohsaka-san parecen intentar hacer los cálculos que harían tal cosa posible.

"Eso es lo que puedo decir sobre lo que lo mantuvo "vivo". Para explicar cómo ha llegado a presentarse esta situación tengo que comenzar otra historia. Esto ocurrió algunos siglos después de la derrota de Luna Carmesí, en el siglo once según el calendario gregoriano. En esa época los señores demoniacos eran una amenaza real e incontenible. Bueno, para aquellos que no lo sepáis un señor demoniaco es un ancestro verdadero caído. Uno que ha sucumbido a su sed de sangre. Normalmente un ancestro verdadero tiene que emplear la inmensa mayoría de sus fuerzas en controlar su sed, pero un caído es capaz de ejercer un control absoluto sobre sus fuerzas. Ante esta situación los ancestros no tardaron en verse superados por la inmensa diferencia de poder entre ambas fuerzas."

"Creo que somos muchos los que poseemos al menos un conocimiento teórico de esa fecha. En ese momento la iglesia católica formó como respuesta a la agencia burial y firmo pactos tanto con los pocos ancestros verdaderos restantes y con la Asociación Mágica. Se crearon una cantidad infrecuente de códigos místicos y la escalada armamentística llevada a cabo por Atlas fue demencial. Pero, por supuesto, el acontecimiento más relevante fue la creación de la princesa de los ancestros verdaderos."

Sion interviene en una conversación en la que cada vez me pierdo más y más.

"¿Podríais bajar un poco el nivel, Sion, Senpai? Me estáis perdiendo un poco con tanto dato técnico."

Ambas sueltan un suspiro coordinado.

"Bueno lo importante es resaltar que fueron tiempos difíciles para todo el mundo. Es con eso con lo que deberías quedaros. Ante este tipo de amenaza, los ancestros verdaderos idearon la creación de un ejecutor, uno entre ellos con el suficiente grado de pureza como para superar esa diferencia. Pero como sucede con todos los actos llevados por esta raza una vez más se presentó la dualidad. Sus acciones siempre han estado marcadas por la presencia de Brunestud en su inconsciente colectivo, el nacimiento de Altrouge Brunestud ya había sido prueba de esto. Esta era también una de sus esperanzas al crear a la ejecutora, un ser que se viese libre de la sed, un ser perfecto que sólo siguiera la voluntad del planeta. Sí eso era así, sus esperanzas fueron vanas. La princesa fue capaz de exterminar a los señores demoníacos uno a uno sin dificultad sin sufrir siquiera una herida, pareciendo tan perfecta como los ancestros esperaban, y sin embargo, con su nacimiento la vuelta del ser definitivo estaba más cercana."

A menudo Senpai deja un espacio en su monologo para sorber un poco de té. Como cabe esperar de alguien que ha pertenecido al club de té, cada vez que lleva la taza a sus labios dedica un poco de tiempo a apreciar el sabor. Sin embargo el té no se merece este respeto, después de pasar años en la estricta casa oriental de los Arima puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que este té es de sobre. Es curioso que una chica que puede mantener una casa tan lujosa como esta sea rebaje gastos en cosas como esta.

Y es en esos momentos cuando Senpai se abstrae, cuando las demás aprovechan para interrumpirla y aportar su visión de las cosas. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás lo hace precisamente para eso, sabiendo que va a ser interrumpida de todas maneras.

"Yo también tengo un poco de información de primera mano sobre esto. Zelrecht participó en la educación de la princesa. Su alianza con los ancestros verdaderos es bien conocida, así como su pugna con el señor del ala blanca. Es posible que en este momento compartiera el deseo de los ancestros ¿Sabemos por qué fallaron, en cualquier caso?"

En esta ocasión es Tohsaka-san la que interviene. Pero en esta ocasión no es Senpai la única que conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"*Jamás se me enseñó nada adicional, ni gocé de libertad más allá de la necesaria para cumplir mi objetivo. Sólo exploraba el mundo exterior cuando se me marcaba un objetivo. Cuando volvía al castillo el conocimiento que había adquirido se me borraba y se me forzaba a dormir. No sabía que significaban las palabras, ni siquiera sabía que era la sed, no conocía nada, nada aparte de matar vampiros* Esas fueron sus palabras aproximadas. Si algo fallo tuvo que ser eso."

Intento que mi voz suene lo más natural posible mientras pronuncio estas palabras. Pero si lo que esta gente quiere es conocer las circunstancias en las que vivió Arcueid, lo más justo es que lo escuchen por sus propias palabras. Al menos eso pienso.

Todos me miran ahora, algunos con cara de preocupación y otros con cara de curiosidad. Ahora me alegro sinceramente de la prohibición que propuso Senpai, no me siento con ganas ahora de contar esa historia.

"Así que de eso podemos deducir que cuando le dio el primer arranque de sed, la princesa no tenía ninguna manera de combatirlo. Los ancestros ni siquiera contemplaron la posibilidad de ella también sufriera la sed."

Una vez más, Bazzeto reconduce la conversación.

"Lo que yo sé conduce a la misma conclusión. Hasta ese momento su grado de pureza parecía excelente, ella exterminó a los señores demoníacos prácticamente en solitario sin sufrir una sola herida. Fue capaz de invocar la fortaleza ancestral de los ancestros, el Castillo Milenario y todo esto sin que hubiera señal de la sed en ella. Pero su primer ataque de sed no fue un accidente…"

Senpai deja la frase en el aire, como si le costara terminar de contar esta parte de la historia.

"Michael Roa Valdamjong."

Es Sion quien fuerza esas tres palabras y mientras las pronuncia sus ojos no se apartan ni un segundo de ella.

"Exacto."

Roa y el verdadero Tohno Shiki esos nombres siempre acuden juntos a mi mente. El hombre que es el hermano de sangre de Akiha y el vampiro que sembró el caos en Misaki. Los acontecimientos de ese Octubre en los que conocí a Arcueid y a Senpai y que jamás podré olvidar.

"Roa fue el creador de la agencia burial y fue invitado al castillo milenario para entablar relaciones entre los ancestros verdaderos y la iglesia. Sin embargo su intención era convertirse en un apóstol para poder continuar su investigación como magus. Y no apuntó hacia la sangre de cualquier apóstol, su intención fue que la propia Arcueid Brunestud bebiera su sangre. Como resultado, se convirtió en una potencia entre los ancestros de los apóstoles muertos en tan solo diez años, consiguiendo mantener a raya a las diferentes facciones de ancestros. Y sólo consiguió ser derrotado mediante la alianza de Arcueid Brunestud con los miembros de la agencia burial."

Esta vez es Sion quien habla y sus palabras provocan diferentes reacciones a la gente de la sala. A Akiha no le ha gustado tener que recordar a Shiki, mientras que Tohsaka-san parece impresionada por las hazañas del magus. Senpai sigue incómoda, deseando que este tema termine cuanto antes.

Yo me he dado cuenta de algo, en todo este tiempo que llevamos hablando, esta es la primera vez que alguien dice el nombre de Arcueid. Senpai ha eludido el nombre constantemente, refiriéndose a ella por su titulo. Y a los visitantes simplemente no les importa lo suficiente. En este momento agradezco que Sion no tenga la capacidad de leer el tono de una conversación ni pelos en la lengua.

"No es conveniente desviar el tema hacia Roa en este momento. Lo importante es que consiguió engañar a la princesa para que bebiera su sangre."

Una vez dejado pasar un tiempo prudencial, Senpai vuelve al hilo para abandonar ese tema que tanto le afecta.

"¿Cuál fue el método que utilizo para conseguirlo?"

Bazzeto hace la pregunta, intentando adivinar las debilidades de aquella que ha marcado su objetivo.

"No debió ser muy difícil, en aquel momento Arcueid ni siquiera sabía que no debía beber sangre."

"Hummm."

Ella se toma mi respuesta con una desilusión evidente. Una posible debilidad perdida.

"La sangre humana la contaminó y se encontró sumergida en un estado de locura. Sin poder controlar sus acciones destruyó a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor lo que supuso la practica extinción de los ancestros verdaderos. Las circunstancias por las que fue capaz de volver a ser ella misma son desconocidas, pero a partir de ese momento nunca se la volvió a ver con la larga melena que la caracterizaba. Esto también marca el comienzo de sus luchas contra Roa. La investigación de Roa le permitía habitar otro cuerpo cada vez que el anterior sufría daño irreparable. Esto supuso que a partir de este punto, la princesa desatendiera sus disputas con el resto de los ancestros de los apóstoles muertos, despertando únicamente de su sueño para cazar a la serpiente. Esta rutina se alargó durante 800 años, hasta que fue rota por un simple estudiante de instituto."

La atención de todos se vuelve hacia mí. Supongo que es normal, si alguien contara la historia de lo que ocurrió ese Octubre yo ocuparía la posición de protagonista.

"Así pues hace dos años un chico de bachillerato que apenas sabía nada del mundo consiguió herir profundamente a la princesa de los ancestros verdaderos y acabar con dos de los ancestros de los apóstoles muertos. A partir de ese momento la princesa tomo un inesperado… interés por él. Y en lugar de volver a su lugar de descanso en el castillo milenario, permaneció en el mundo viviendo como una humana normal. Hasta que la pasada noche, perdió el control sobre sí misma. Aún no conocemos la causa de esto."

Y así finalmente Senpai concluye con su historia.

En ese mismo momento el salón es un hervidero de opiniones.

"Así que ese es el verdadero poder de los ojos místicos de percepción mortal que sólo aparecen en las leyendas. Pero aun así es imposible que un joven de diecisiete años destruyera a dos de los veintisiete solamente con eso…"

Me pregunto si Bazzeto que habla con ese tono de admiración de estos ojos es consciente del precio que hay que pagar por ellos, puede que al oír el nombre todo sean ventajas, pero este no es un don del que uno se pueda sentir orgulloso.

"En cualquier caso lo que sí que es evidente es que este chico es la razón por la que la princesa se ha invertido ¿Cómo podemos usar eso en nuestro favor? Esa es la pregunta que debemos hacernos."

En respuesta a ese último comentario de Tohsaka-san, Akiha se levanta violentamente. Tiene fuego en la mirada, y no me sorprendería que ese fuego empezara a propagarse rápidamente por toda la habitación.

"¿Qué has dicho que quieres hacer con MI hermano?"

Tohsaka-san responde a la ardiente mirada con una fría y tranquila.

"Si pretendes utilizar a mi hermano como si fuera una herramienta, que sepas que no me quedaré callada. He aguantado toda esta charla sobre esa vampiresa cabeza-hueca y no soy capaz de ver en qué forma afecta cualquiera de estos problemas a mí o a mi hermano. Piénsate dos veces en meter a mi familia en vuestros asuntos, magus, si no quieres que derrumbe tu taller sobre tu cabeza."

La ira de Akiha empieza a emanar como ondas de calor por toda la habitación. Ante el peligro de un incendio inminente decido intervenir.

"Tranquilízate Akiha, estoy seguro de que Tohsaka-san no quería decir nada en ese sentido, no creo que sea ese tipo de persona. Tal y como están las cosas hay que admitir que este es un problema de todos, no puedes arrojárselo a ellos e intentar olvidarlo."

Kohaku-san aparece detrás de Akiha y le susurra unas palabras al oído. Ella asiente con la cabeza y le susurra a su vez otras palabras. Después de eso, se sienta en su silla sin dejar de mirar un instante a Tohsaka-san.

Ante el escrutinio, la hechicera suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

"Si, si. Admito que mis palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar ¿Podemos seguir ahora discutiendo sobre qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podemos vencer a alguien así? ¿Cómo podemos acabar con el poder de los veintisiete unidos por un único líder?"

"Tal y como lo veo, la situación es parecida a una guerra del grial. Nos encontramos con algo a lo que no podemos afectar con nuestra fuerza actual de la misma manera que no podemos alcanzar el nivel de los Servants. Propongo entonces que canalicemos nuestras energías en derrotar al eslabón más débil. Si conseguimos derrotar a sus vampiros, la posición de ataque de Luna Carmesí se debilitará."

La idea de Emiya-kun no es sólo buena, si no que lo considero el único camino viable. Sin embargo…

"Debes ser consciente del peligro que supone uno sólo de los veintisiete, Shiro, la fuerza de cada uno de ellos es comparable a la de un Servant. La mayor parte de ellos son seres con un milenio de experiencia y la protección de la que disfrutan sus castillos es sólo comparable a las de las bestias de leyenda. Para matar a uno sólo de ellos la Asociación debe desplegar varias decenas de sus mejores hechiceros en los momentos en que su poder se encuentra en su cota más baja. Y este método ni siquiera funciona con los diez primeros de la lista. De ellos se dice que no pueden morir, no importa el tipo de fuerza se emplee contra ellos."

Tohsaka-san realiza otra larga exposición, mientras Emiya-kun no deja de mirarme.

"Entonces ¿Cómo fue Tohno capaz de destruir a dos? No parece estar en un buen estado físico y mucho menos parece alguien capaz de mantener un combate con alguien con el nivel de Saber."

Emiya Shiro me lleva cerca de diez centímetros de altura y su cuerpo está mejor trabajado que el mío. Aún así tengo confianza en mi cuerpo, por muy frágil que parezca y los problemas que trae consigo la anemia, siempre ha funcionado a la perfección cuando lo he necesitado.

"¿Cómo? La suerte fue un factor determinante, sin duda. Y si su cuerpo parece frágil pero todo en él cumple la función para la que fue diseñado, sin ningún exceso. Él es un asesino, no por elección o por entrenamiento, su mera existencia está enfocada en el asesinato. Y más que ninguna otra cosa no debes olvidar sus ojos, este chico encarna el pecado que los veintisiete pensaron haber evitado, él es Dios de la Muerte que trae el fin a aquellos que ya no sienten respeto por la vida."

Sion sale en mi defensa con más intensidad de la que me esperaba. Pero, Sion, no sé si sentirme agradecido o no. La atención de la gente vuelve a estar centrada en mí. Supongo que dicho así puede sonar como algo grande, pero, en realidad nunca intente nada parecido. Ni siquiera he intentado nunca jugarme la vida. Simplemente, si vi una situación en la que era más difícil perdonarme a mí mismo que actuar, fui a por todas.

"Dios de la Muerte… Si suena apropiado. Los nombres son otro tipo de arma. Un nombre que cause temor puede ser tan efectivo como cualquier hechizo en una batalla."

Bazzeto pronuncia varias veces seguidas el nombre como para adaptarse a él. Después de esto da una sacudida con la cabeza ¿Un nombre que es como un arma, eh?

A partir de ese momento la conversación se concentra en métodos para la derrota del enemigo que tenemos cerca de nosotros.

"Sabemos que no se les puede afectar con nada de este mundo. Sólo hay dos maneras de acabar definitivamente con los seres definitivos, la fuerza bruta y algo que sea extraído directamente de la Raíz".

Tohsaka-san se vuelve a hacer con las riendas de la conversación y lo acerca a la rama en la que se siente más cómoda.

"No estoy tan segura de eso. Según los estudios realizados en Atlas, la Black Barrel y la réplica deberían tener algún tipo de efecto sobre ellos. Me faltan recoger datos al respecto, pero…"

"Bueno, incluso si es así necesitaríamos potencia de fuego. El problema sigue siendo encontrarnos en rango de tiro y usar cualquier arma de la que dispongamos sin que Brunestud simplemente se ría de nosotros y nos borre del mapa…"

"Así que volvemos a tratar con el problema de los veintisiete, antes de poder matar a Brunestud hay que encargarse de ellos."

Sólo muerte, muerte y muerte. Una existencia dirigida hacia la muerte y el asesinato. Mi muerte y la muerte de otros, de otras personas que me importan formando un remolino del que no puedo escapar. Sólo hablan de muerte una y otra vez, sin saber realmente de que hablan.

"¡Suficiente! Parad…Parad de una vez"

Un sonoro suspiro se me escapa de los labios. Sin tener completamente control de mi mismo, me doy cuenta de que estoy saliendo de la habitación. Sobresaltada, Ciel también se levanta.

"¿A dónde vas, Shiki?"

Me doy cuenta de lo alterada que esta Senpai, y de que debía llevar rato esperando una reacción parecida de mí. Senpai nunca me llama por mi nombre, excepto en la intimidad e incluso así solo en las situaciones donde se encuentra muy relajada.

"Lo siento, Senpai. Pero llevo horas escuchando y ni una sola vez he escuchado lo que yo más quería oír."

Y dirigiéndome ya a todo el salón que nos observaba.

"Si me disculpáis creo que me ausentare. No creo que compartamos el mismo objetivo, pero aun así prometo colaborar en medida que me sea posible."

Y con esas últimas palabras salgo de la mansión de la familia Tohsaka.

Quizás fuera mi imaginación, pero al irme me pareció oír a una voz muy familiar diciendo.

"Hay que ver, pensaba que no se iba a ir nunca. A veces es muy problemático esto de intentar seguir con la continuidad. Oh si, gente, os traigo un mensaje del viejo…"


	18. Capítulo 2-03

Capítulo 2.03 Baño de Sangre I

"Debéis ir al Castillo del Invierno."

Esas fueron las palabras que me dedicó la maga mirada era enigmática, no era el tipo de mirada que se le hace a alguien que no se ha visto en la vida. Cuando le mencioné esto a Tohsaka se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa maliciosa suya.

"Ese es el problema con los magos, nunca puedes estar seguro de haberte conocido en un futuro lejano o en otra dimensión en el que no eres el tú que está delante de mí. Mejor deja de pensar en ello, no son asuntos en los que tú debas meterte."

Así pues intento no dedicarle demasiada atención a ello y centrarme en la visita al Castillo del Invierno. La tierra ancestral de los Einzbern en Europa.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern, ¿eh?

¿Qué hay en la tierra de tus antepasados que un poderoso mago necesita, Ilya?

No soy tan tonto puedo hacer mis propias conjeturas, los Einzbern fueron los creadores del Gran Grial, tú misma fuiste la que me lo explicó en el última día de la guerra, pero más allá de eso no puedo ver nada. Ni siquiera Tohsaka parecía saber exactamente de qué se trataba. Si el objetivo era reproducir la ceremonia lo lógico hubiera sido hacer que los Einzbern se movilizarán aquí, así que el mago debe pretender otra cosa.

Es inútil…no puedo dormir.

Con cuidado me levanto de la cama para no despertar a profundamente pero su rostro no refleja paz, simplemente esta tan cansada que ha caído rendida. Antes de salir de la habitación le separo un mechón de cabellos y le beso la frente. Ella se agita débilmente en sueños y después sonríe dulcemente.

Alsalirme dirijo hacia el pasillo. Abro la puerta y dejo circular la brisa nocturna, dedicándome a disfrutar de la sensación durante unos instantes.

Hoy ha sido un día agotador y bastante cálido así que la brisa nocturna es de agradecer.

Después de finalizar la larga charla en casa de Tohsaka, volvimos a comer todos juntos. Tohno no había regresado aún para ese momento y su familia parecía bastante preocupada por él. No me extrañó tampoco su ausencia, parecía que tenía muchas cosas que poner en claro.

Rider, Sakura y yo salimos de mansión de Tohsaka y encontramos nuestra propia casa patas arriba. Probablemente la venganza de Fuji-nee por dejarla sola todo el día. En serio, si no quiere que la traten como un animal debería dejar de comportarse como uno.

Después de recoger la casa, llevamos a cabo la ceremonia de todas las noches de tomar el té los tres juntos. Al acabar, Sakura y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación y ella cayó dormida inmediatamente. Cansada de todo elmovimiento durante el día.

En cuanto a Rider, si no me equivoco…

Salgo al patio y me pongo a buscar en los alrededores.

"¡Rider!"

Al poco tiempo Rider se materializa delante de mí. No es su aparición lo que me sorprende ya estoy acostumbrado a las idas y venidas de los Servants, lo que me sorprende es…

"Rider, ¿por qué estás vestida así?"

Rider está completamente equipada para la batalla. Con su visor puesto y su traje espectacularmente ceñido alrededor del cuerpo. Incluso el aura que desprende es totalmente distinta, en lugar del habitual aire de tranquilidad y sosiego, ahora está llena de frialdad e instinto asesino.

"No sé explicarlo con certeza, pero me siento tensa, muy tensa. No me sentía así desde el final de la noche huele a sangre, Shiro."

Después de escuchar sus palabrasenfoco toda mi concentración en la noche. Es cierto que hay algo diferente en el mundo. Una especie de regusto metálico que no se va del fondo de la el mana del ambiente parece empozado y corrupto. El origen de la distorsión es…

"¿El templo Ryuudoji?"

"¿Así que tú también lo has sentido, Shiro?Si alguien está intentando manipular las líneas ley de la ciudad, el templo Ryuudoji es desde luego el lugar idóneo para hacerlo."

"Ahora lo más importante es saber quién es el culpable."

Rider se encoje de hombros con impotencia.

"Podría ser cualquiera. Puede ser un magus intentando robar los conocimientos del Gran Grial o alguien que va detrás de Sakura. O podrían estar implicados en la charla que tuvimos esta tarde. Es demasiado pronto para decir nada."

Cierto, sin saber nada es inútilhacer planes. Lo que es necesario ahora es que alguien vaya a explorar la ideal sería que fuera Rider, cuyas habilidades son perfectas para labores de exploración, pero si el enemigo va verdaderamente detrás de Sakura…

"Está bien, Rider. Yo iré a explorar el templo Ryudoji. Tú quédate aquí protegiendo a Sakura. Si es necesario te llamaré para que acudas de inmediato. Te acuerdas de cómo funcionaba el móvil, ¿no?"

Rider hace aparecer de la nada un móvil simple de color morado y lo mira con antipatía.

"Sí, creo que lo domino lo suficiente como para poder responder a una llamada. Pero esuna verdadera lástima que no puedas dominar los conjuros de comunicación a larga distancia."

Dejando detrás a Rider entro en el cobertizo para sacar de allí la bicicleta número uno. Desde aquí al templo es un trayecto de un poco menos de tres cuartos de hora caminando o unos quince minutos en bicicleta.

Después me dirijo al dojo y cojo un bokken de puedo trazar armas mucho más eficaces con cierta velocidad, pero me sigue relajando llevar conmigo un arma desde el principio. Pongo la espada de madera en una funda y vuelvo a salir al patio.

Rider me está esperando fuera. Su cara está llena de preocupación.

"Ten cuidado. No olvides que la felicidad de Sakura depende de que estés bien."

"No te preocupes, Rider. Sólo iré a echar una ojeada. Estaré en casa mucho antes de que Sakura se despierte."

Echo una ojeada al cielo. Debe ser poco más de medianoche.

Durante un instante pienso en pasarme por la mansión de los Tohsaka antes de ir al templo, pero no quiero molestar en la casa ahora que tienen tantos invitados.

Llego a Ryuudoji en un cuarto de hora, la noche en Fuyuki es perfectamente silenciosa. No hay un alma en las calles y lo único fuera de lo corriente es la sensación de sequedad en el ambiente.

Lentamente saco el bokken de la funda y dejo la bicicleta cerca de las escaleras por si es necesaria una escapada rápida.

Puedo decir que conozco el templo Ryuudoji mucho mejor que la mayor parte de habitantes de Fuyuki. Es uno de los lugares en los que estoy más a gusto de la ciudad. Es más, la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace solamente seis días, recogiendo unas manzanas que le habían sobrado a Issei de las ofrendas al templo.

Por eso puedo afirmar que hay algo fuera de que impide que pueda asociarlo con ese espacio de tranquilidad y sosiego que suele ser.

Tenso, empiezo a subir lentamente la escalera.

Tap.

Ahora mismo, el templo Ryuudoji no es un lugar donde los humanos deban poner el pie.

Tap.

No se escucha el canto veraniego de los grillos en los alrededores del templo.

Tap

Los sagrados terrenos no emiten ningún sonido, no hay ninguna sensación de vida en ellos. Parece un templo dedicado al vacío, del que nada escapa.

Tap.

El sonido de mis pasos es lo único que da vida a la escalera.

Tap

Rastros de sangre coagulada empapan las escaleras, como una siniestra baba de caracol.

Tap

El aire transporta un olor del que no puedo escapar. Un olor que aún me persigue en mis peores sueños. El olor a carne contaminada inunda todos mis sentidos.

Tap

Hay signos de violencia en la escalera, ropa hecha jirones y grandes manchas de sangre.

Tap.

Aprieto los dientes y agarro con más fuerza el bokken.

Tap.

El ambiente está cargado un sonido surgido de una decena de gargantas,un canto gutural dirigido a la luna.

Tap.

Creo que he visto una sombra arrastrarse detrás de los árboles.

Tap

Tap

He oído un sonido de pasos que no son míos

Tap

Tap

Ojos sin vida me mirany yo los miro, me pierdo en ellos.

Tap

Tap

Una sombra difusamente humana camina rápidamente hacia mí.

Tap

Preparo el bokken en posición ofensiva

Tap

Bump

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza

Tap

Bump

Los latidos de mi corazón y los pasos de la criatura se sincronizan.

Tap

Bump.

La luz de la luna comienza a dar forma a la figura

Tap

Bump

Bump

Bump

Es…Horrendo. No puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Tap

Bump

Bump

Bump

A esa…Persona lefalta la mitad de la garganta.

Tap

Bump

Bump

Una lágrima de sangre se escapa de sus ojos sin vida.

Tap

Bump

Bump

¿Cuánto hace que no participo en un combate de verdad? ¿Estaré listo?

Tap

Bump

Bump

La figura se abalanza sobre mí.

Bump

Bump

Interpongo en su trayectoria el brazo que no sostiene la espada.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Lanzo a la criatura de espaldas usando toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz.

Bump

Bump

Intento recordar las palabras… ¿Cuáles eran?

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

"¡TRACE ON!"

Bump

Siento la energía mágica recorrer mi cuerpo, aplico el refuerzo sobre la espada.

Bump

Bump

Salto sobre la criatura aún tendida en el suelo.

Bump

Bump

Bump

La criatura se retuerce, una de sus patadas me impacta en plena cara.

Bump

Bump

El dolor me inunda toda la cara y noto el sabor de la sangre en los labios. Mi nariz está rota.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas y la determinación de la que soy capaz, incrusto el bokken entre la tercera y cuarta costillas.

Bump

Bump

Bump

La criatura se agita salvajemente, luego para.

Bump

Bump

Todo ha terminado. Fuera lo que fuera este cadáver, ha vuelto a morir.

Bump

Bump

Miro en torno a mí.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Decenas de ojos sin vida me devuelven la mirada.

Bump

Bump

Vienen a toda velocidad desde todas direcciones.

Bump

Bump

Intento ganar la ventaja de la altura y cargo hacia el que se encuentra delante de mí, en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Bump

Bump

Pongo todo mi peso en el golpe. Su cráneo se abre en dos, la materia gris y la sangre coagulada salpican toda mi ropa.

Bump

El golpe lleva demasiada fuerza, el bokken se quiebra con el impacto.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Uno de ellos salta hacía mí.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Hago una parada con mi brazo izquierdo. Sus dientes atraviesan mi camisa a pesar de haberla reforzado. Se clavan en mi carne.

"Ugh"

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Reúno todas mis fuerzas y desequilibro al muerto que se cae pesadamente al suelo. En su caída arrastra pedazos de mi carne.

El dolor es insoportable.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Tres más de ellos empiezan su carga contra mí. No puedo ganar de esta manera.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

Una frase acude a mi mente, no soy plenamente consciente desde donde.

"Si no puedes ganar, imagina aquello que te haga posible la victoria. Emiya Shiro no es un guerrero, no es alguien capaz de vencer en una batalla. Entonces, si no puedes ganar, solo busca aquello capaz de concederte la victoria".

Aíslo mi mente de cualquier otro pensamiento

Bump

Bump

Blanco y negro.

Ying y Yang.

Masculino y Femenino.

Vida y Muerte.

Búsqueda y olvido.

Hojas Gemelas.

Amor Inquebrantable.

Bump

Bump

"¡Trace On!"

La encantación surge de mi boca con la furia de un grito de batalla.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Las hojas gemelas acuden a mis manos, su contacto me tranquiliza.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Lanzo la hoja oscura con todas mis fuerzas.

Bump

Bump

Bump

La hoja sigue una trayectoria semicircular, arrastrando grandes trozos de carne a su paso. Dos cabezas ruedan por el suelo, cercenadas durante su vuelo.

Bump

Bump

Aprovecho para hundir la hoja blanca en el pecho del muerto mientras este intenta levantarse. La hoja inmaculada se hunde limpiamente en el cadáver, sin encontrar resistencia.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Doy un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia entre mis oponentes y yo. Kansho acude de nuevo a mi mano.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Bump

El único superviviente de mis cuatro asaltantes originales me alcanza. Su estado es deplorable, además de las heridas que le provocaron su muerte, Kansho le rebanó limpiamente la mitad del cuello y gran parte del torso.

La espada blanca traza un arco en la noche y antes de que la criatura pueda alcanzarme su cabeza cae secamente al suelo.

Bump

Bump

Bump

Lanzo las dos espadas en sendos arcos circulares mientras cargo contra las líneas de muertos restantes.

Bump

Bump

Bump

"Trace On"

Está vez las palabras son sólo un murmullo. Un sonido silencioso que da comienzo a una carnicería.

Lanzo estocadas con las espadas gemelas, son una extensión de mis manos y no encuentran oposición en músculo o hueso. Pronto tres cadáveres más se unen a sus compañeros en la muerte definitiva. Mientras las espadas danzantes siguen trazando sus arcos mortales.

Pronto me encuentro solo en un círculo de sangre y vísceras. Mi camisa está completamente manchada de sangre, principalmente de mis enemigos, pero también mía.

Torpemente arranco la manga de mi camiseta e improviso un vendaje para la herida de mi brazo.

Intento recuperar la respiración apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol.

¿Qué clase de ser es capaz de no sólo matar a un humano, sino luego convertirlo en esta especie de terribles muñecos?

No se me puede ocurrir un destino peor.

Prometí a Rider encontrar al culpable de esto y aún no lo he hecho, así que me obligo a seguir adelante.

Si mi intuición es correcta, el origen de todo esto proviene del Monte Enzo.

Intentando no recordar lo que ocurrió la última vez que seguí este trayecto me pongo en marcha. El camino quedó obstruido después de lo que ocurrió durante el Heaven's Feel, pero eso no parece ser obstáculo para el que se encuentra en el interior de la caverna.

No me cabe ninguna duda de que el camino estará despejado.

Sigo por el camino oculto por el que nos guió Rider hace tanto tiempo intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, hasta que llego a la entrada.

Lo sabía.

La entrada que se suponía que debería estar bloqueada se encuentra abierta de par en par.

Dos cadáveres ambulantes custodian la puerta.

Ni siquiera me detengo. Con un único movimiento arrojo las dos armas, ambas vuelan por el cielo nocturno, lo único que delata su presencia es el reflejo de la luna roja en la inmaculada hoja de Bakuya. Atraviesan limpiamente los cráneos de sus objetivos, clavándose hasta la empuñadura.

Penetro por la entrada de la caverna a toda velocidad, impulsado por una sensación distinta de la pasada. La presión del ambiente es mucho más pesada que en el exterior. Se hace difícil hasta respirar. Mi sangre empieza a palpitar contra mi cabeza, fuertemente. La barrera tejida por el enemigo es lo bastante fuerte para dejar inconsciente a cualquier persona ordinaria.

Me siento sobre la roca desnuda para recobrar el aliento.

Reconozco este lugar. Ésta es la cámara donde el combate entre Saber y Rider tuvo lugar. Aquí fue donde murió Saber, y yo estuve con ella, luché contra ella.

Aquí fue donde yo la maté.

Nunca olvidaré esos momentos.

Y nada más.

Una vez más le doy la espalda a este lugar y sigo adelante lleno de resolución.


	19. Capítulo 2-04

Capítulo 2.04 La Canción de Onee-san

Hace frío…

Fuyuki es mucho más fría que Misaki en esta época del año, demasiado fría para la chaqueta ligera del uniforme escolar.

Salí de la mansión de Tohsaka-san sin rumbo fijo y sin ninguna idea clara en la cabeza.

La situación no ha cambiado mucho.

"Hooof"

Intento utilizar el aliento para calentar mis manos al borde de la congelación.

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad y sin saber exactamente cómo, he terminado llegando a un puente enorme que conecta la parte vieja de la ciudad con la nueva.

Pienso en todo lo que se dijo en la reunión de esta tarde. No consigo que las palabras se alejen de mi mente, poniendo peso en cada uno de mis pasos.

Parece que el final que deseo alcanzar no es deseado por nadie más. Parece que el fin del camino es oscuro y que cuando llegue el momento estaré sólo.

Pero eso no significa que este sólo ahora. Hay gente que necesita mi ayuda y hay cosas que debo hacer, mientras pueda recorreré el camino con ellos.  
Si al menos supiera como empezar a caminar… La oscuridad es tan larga sólo me deja ver el fin de todo.

Cuando he avanzado una cuarta parte de la longitud del puente escucho algo que llama mi atención poderosamente. Suena muy baja para poder escucharla bien, pero parece una extraña melodía pero aun así quebrantadoramente hermosa.

La música me recuerda extrañamente al mar, al canto de las caracolas y al gemido de las gaviotas.

En mi mente se dibuja la última vez que vi el océano, después de que Keiko-san insistiera mucho accedí a ir a la playa con los Arima. El sol golpeaba fuertemente ese día así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente jugando a perseguir a Miyako-chan debajo del agua. Al final todos acabamos comiendo sandía antes de irnos a casa. Es uno de esos pocos días que conservo como un tesoro

Conforme me acerco a la fuente del sonido, la canción se hace más rica, la tonada es alegre pero algo disparatada. Como si decenas de voces se unieran a la principal añadiendo el matiz del murmullo de las olas. No tiene letra, pero no la necesita.

Estoy seguro de que aunque quisiera dar media vuelta mis pies no responderían a mi orden.

Continúo acercándome más y más, y mi cabeza se va nublando poco a poco. En un arrebato de lucidez, me doy cuenta de que la melodía no parece venir de enfrente, sino de bajo. Me acerco a la barandilla a mirar a la superficie del río.

Puedo verla a pesar de la oscuridad, pero mi mente no puede discernir claramente la figura. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de las líneas que la cubren a ella, al agua y al puente. Estoy como… hipnotizado. Si tuviera que decir quién es, sin duda afirmaría que es una sirena.

La figura continúa con su melodía. Allí junto a uno de los pilares del puente, mecida por el agua. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy sentado en la barandilla del puente, con los pies por fuera.

Vuelvo a poner los pies en tierra rápidamente y, al darme la vuelta, ella está allí. Levitando con gracilidad, la sirena ha subido a mi altura. Se inclina, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla con una actitud juguetona. Mientras ella me mira de arriba a abajo, mi corazón pasa de un acelerado latir por casi haber caído del puente a pararse casi por completo.

Su cabello azul ondula suavemente por la brisa que flota en el puente.

Doy un paso hacia atrás, pero sus insistentes ojos evitan que vaya más lejos. Como si esperaran algo. Ante mi mirada confusa, ella suelta un suspiro e inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?"

La pregunta me pilla totalmente por sorpresa. No sólo es un monstruo, sino que además me trata como si me conociera y, ¿me estuviera esperando?

"Un momento… ¿A qué te refieres? Ni siquiera sé quién eres, no puedes esperar que crea que me estabas esperando a mí."

"Podría decir que soy… alguien que se preocupa por ti. He notado que algo te atormenta, por eso estoy aquí."

"Eso es cierto, pero…"

Si dejarme terminar, la mujer me agarra rápidamente un brazo y tira de mí con una fuerza monstruosa. Lo próximo que sé es que me estoy volando en dirección al agua del río. En cuanto me zambulló en él, su congelada caricia me envuelta y mi mente se queda en blanco…

Un ligero empujón hace que abra los ojos. Es la mujer de antes… Espera, ¡es la mujer de antes! Me pongo en pie de un salto y me preparo para lo que sea que vaya a hacer ahora… pero ella se ríe.

Una risa inocente como la de un niño, y pensar que esta criatura es capaz de hacer semejantes sonidos. La miro con ojos fríos, pero a ella no parece importarle.

"Necesitabas algo como eso, ¿no? Ya sabes, para olvidarlo todo."

Al principio intento no escucharla para que no me vuelva a pillar desprevenido, pero en seguida atraviesa esa defensa.

Olvidarlo todo. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Ahora mi cabeza está clara, sin el torbellino de pensamientos que no era capaz de combatir hace unos momentos.

En cierto modo tiene razón. Ahora no es momento de pensar, sino de actuar.

"El problema es… no hay marea que me lleve ahora. Mi objetivo está muy lejos."

"Y para eso está aquí, Onee-san. Te daré una tarea, algo apropiado para el Dios de la Muerte"

Mis ojos se abren en un gesto de sorpresa, y se abren aún más cuando ella se acerca a mi oído y me susurra… unas palabras. Un objetivo.

El tablero está dispuesto.

Mi primer paso es hacia delante.


	20. Capítulo 2-05

Capítulo 2.05 Baño de Sangre II

Al fin se abre ante mí la gran cámara. El núcleo del Gran Grial. El lugar donde reposan sueños centenarios.

Camino pesadamente la subida hacia el Ten no Sakazuki, el regusto metálico en esta sala es más fuerte que en cualquier otro lugar y a esto se añade un olor que me resulta familiar pero no soy capaz de identificar.

El eco de una voz, seductora y poderosa, se escucha por toda la sala, recitando una interminable letanía en un idioma que no soy capaz de comprender.

Toda la sala retumba con el potente prana en el ambiente, tanto que incluso un novato como yo es capaz de percibirla. Se está llevando a cabo un ritual de alta taumaturgia.

Incluso desde aquí puedo vislumbrar la luminosidad que despiden los círculos mágicos usados en este ritual.

Su color es muy distinto al de la taumaturgia que presencié aquí una vez.

Una potente luz carmesí surge de la cuenca de Ten no Sakazuki, inundando la sala, reflejándose en paredes y techo, dando la sensación de que toda la sala es un ser vivo y pulsante.

La subida merma mis capacidades físicas y mentales, el propio lugar da la sensación de repudiar mi presencia. Siempre me he sentido como un extraño aquí, esto es un santuario sacrosanto, el lugar donde se cierra el círculo que conduce al sueño de los magi.

Pero ahora el lugar es totalmente alienígena, no es algo que pueda explicar con palabras.

Es un lugar más allá de la lógica humana, irrealidad que los sentidos no pueden captar, carne profanada, una copa llena de sangre, locura donde antes reinaba el orden, creación a través de la destrucción, el delirio más allá de la moral.

Cuerpos mutilados se acumulan hasta formar maltrechos pilares. Recubierta por una piel gelatinosa y elástica, allí la carne no reposa. Está en constante movimiento, agitándose, retorciéndose, palpitando…

Parece copular consigo misma en un intento buscar una forma para nacer de nuevo.

El sonido de carne chocando con carne es audible desde aquí, acomodándose a la letanía siendo un instrumento indispensable que la complementa.

El peso de toda esa muerte me abruma, hay tanta muerte aquí que es prácticamente un concepto físico, una niebla que nubla mi mente y mis sentidos.

Allí en el medio de todo ese horror se encuentra cantando serenamente "ella".

Es una mujer hermosa, inhumanamente hermosa. Una vez la has captado con tu vista es imposible dejar de mirarla. Pero no posee la belleza de Sakura capaz de caldear mi corazón ni la belleza inalcanzable de Rider o Saber. Ella posee la fría belleza del lobo acechando una presa o de un gran felino jugando con su comida. Es tan hermosa como la muerte

Ningún tipo de ropa la cubre y ningún tipo de ropa le haría justicia. Nada oculta su desnudez exceptuando su larga melena pelirroja. El líquido rojo la cubre hasta más allá de la cintura y toda su piel esta húmeda por el contacto con el fluido.

El fluido rojo, el agua roja, un mar hecho de sangre que ocupa toda la cuenca de Ten no Sakazuki.

Finalmente ella se percata de mi presencia, interrumpe el cántico y me dirige una sonrisa. No es una sonrisa repugnante ni ella parece llena de furia u odio, es una sonrisa de disfrute natural, como reaccionaría cualquier persona al encontrarse un amigo o al ver que un día es soleado.

"Oh, te he estado esperando, Emiya Shiro. Sabía que serías el primero en llegar."

Su saludo es casual e incluso amistoso. Todos sus movimientos son sensuales y elegantes, su voz es suave y cantarina y todo en ella me resulta atractivo y magnético. No puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes, su pálida piel y su exuberante cabello.

Su imagen es completamente contraria a la carnicería que la rodea. Si no estuviera viéndolo con mis propios ojos, parecería imposible asociarla con unos actos tan crueles.

"Tú…"

Mi voz está llena de rabia, las palabras se niegan a salir de mi garganta. Me cuesta respirar, siento como mi pecho sube y baja lentamente intentando conseguir oxigeno.

Esta persona…

¿Cómo es capaz de sonreír en medio de toda esta locura?

"¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo demonios conoces tú mi nombre?"

Tantas preguntas parecen haberla pillado por sorpresa, pero no tarda mucho en componer una sonrisa lobuna. Golpea su cabeza lentamente con un dedo. Aunque mi reacción la pillara por sorpresa inicialmente, se compuso extremadamente rápido, como si lo aceptara como algo propio de la persona con la que está hablando.

Poco a poco va reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros dos. Por ahora no está emitiendo ningún impulso agresivo pero no puedo evitar ponerme tenso.

"Está bien, aún tengo el tiempo suficiente como para hablar contigo, es algo acorde con este marco. Si me lo permites, responderé antes a tu primera pregunta. Tengo un nombre, un nombre muy conocido, pero por supuesto tú no lo puedes conocer, no has recibido ese tipo de educación… Qué problema… Bueno, por ahora creo que podrías considerarme una artista. Sí, eso sería apropiado. Eso también me ayuda a responder a tu segunda pregunta. Esto que ves a mi alrededor, es mi obra de arte."

Hace un gesto grandilocuente envolviendo a toda la caverna.

"¿Qu…?"

Intento articular palabras, pero la confusión y la ira me lo pregunta acaba ahogada en un gruñido gutural.

"Shhhh, no. No, aún es mi turno de hablar, Shiro-kun. Deberías saber que no me gusta nada que me interrumpan mientras estoy hablando."

Su mirada ya no es encantadora y amable sino amenazante. Sus ojos rojos arden como dos soles y me prometen que si una sola palabra escapa de mis labios, moriré.

"En cuanto a la tercera… ¿me preguntas cómo supe quién eras? ¡¿Cómo podría no saberlo cuando toda esta caverna exclama tu gloria?!"

Durante mucho tiempo ella se sumerge en una carcajada de autentico éxtasis. No sé como describirla, siendo sobre todo malvada.

"¿No sabes cuál es la sustancia más cercana al alma que habita en este mundo, Shiro-kun? ¡LA SANGRE! Vosotros los humanos sois demasiado descuidados con vuestra sangre. La sangre puede contar más sobre vuestra historia que vuestro amigo más íntimo. Y vaya una historia tienes, no muchos humanos han vivido tan apasionadamente como tú lo has hecho."

Sus elegantes pasos no se detienen. Preparo todo mi cuerpo para intentar defenderme, algo que ambos sabemos que es algo de lo que no seré capaz.

"¿Qué me puedes decir tú de los humanos? Has masacrado y mutilado a cientos por tu propio beneficio ¿Puedes buscar alguna manera de justificar lo que has hecho?"

Ella se encoje sencillamente de hombros, pero sigue acercándose a mí.

"Mis hechizos cercan a mis enemigos, mis colmillos buscan sus cuellos ¿Se me puede llamar cruel? No, porque ellos no conocían el regalo que era su vida hasta que me encontraron, la suya era una existencia sin brillo y sin valor. Es a través de mí que estas tristes personas alcanzan la trascendencia, sus historias, sus emociones todo lo que los hacía ellos no se pierde al pasar a ser parte de mí. Los humanos deben vivir cada día como si fuera el último, brillan más cuando sus emociones se presentan en su máxima expresión. Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Apostar todo lo que tienes; tus principios, tu moral, tus objetivos, hasta la última chispa de tu vida. Hacer que toda tu existencia arda para alcanzar aquello que más desea tu corazón. Ese es el modo en que los humanos debéis vivir. Eso es el arte después de todo, la manifestación de la emoción mas profunda. Y mi función de artista es sacar al exterior esa emoción."

"¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre lo que conseguí? Te has alejado demasiado de lo que son las raíces de los sentimientos. Lo que yo hice, lo hice por su sonrisa, para que ella pudiera empezar a sonreír. El valor que guarda poder ver su sonrisa… Es algo que tú has perdido la capacidad de comprender."

Extiendo la mano delante de mí, aún puedo sentir su calor entre mis dedos. Tengo que regresar a ella, todo es inútil si no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Ella sólo es capaz de sonreír si me tiene a su lado…

Ante una persona incapaz de comprender todo esto…

"Esto es inútil, sólo eres un monstruo que parece una persona."

Busco las palabras en mi mente.

"Trace On"

¡No puedo perder!

Flexiono mis rodillas para ejecutar un salto que cubra los diez metros que nos separan.

Tengo que actuar antes de que ella sea capaz de reaccionar, mientras todavía no esté preparada para defenderse, cuando aún este convencida de su superioridad.

Desde un principio nunca tuve esa oportunidad.

No hubo encantación. Tan solo una pequeña tonada y un movimiento grácil de su mano. Como la pincelada de un pintor dando forma a su obra, como el golpe de un director de orquesta marcando el ritmo.

Un muro de sangre se interpone entre ella y yo y con una fuerza incontestable, la ola levantada me empuja contra la dura pared de piedra.

Vuelvo a levantarme. Estoy completamente mareado, soy incapaz de distinguir el suelo del techo.

Intento enfocar la mirada en mi rival, pero veo todo casi completamente rojo y no consigo encontrarla. Parpadeo repetidamente hasta que soy capaz de vislumbrar una figura. Ella sigue sin haberse movido un solo centímetro esperando con toda tranquilidad a que sea yo quien ejecute el siguiente movimiento.

"Ugh"

Mi mente esta embotada, hago tres respiraciones lentas antes de analizar la situación.

La sangre me cubre hasta un poco más arriba de la altura del tobillo, y ella ya ha demostrado su capacidad para manipular esta sustancia. No tengo ninguna intención de ver qué otros usos es capaz de darle.

"Trace On"

La encantación sale atropelladamente de mi boca. Los detalles son imprecisos, la estructura frágil y la energía mágica brota de mí sin control, quemando mi cuerpo. Pero no es precisión lo que busco ahora.

En este momento no busco la perfección resonante de las espadas gemelas. Necesito un arma, cualquier arma capaz distraer su atención el tiempo suficiente para darme una apertura.

Lanzo las espadas en trayectorias opuestas. Una dirigida hacia su garganta, otra dirigida hacia su corazón. Mientras tanto, esprinto hacia ella con toda la velocidad que soy capaz ,chapoteando en medio del mar de sangre.

Sus ojos no dejan de estar fijos en mí con una expresión serena pero feroz.

"Muéstrame cuanto puedes aguantar, ratoncito"

No estoy seguro de si esas palabras son dichas en voz alta o son solamente la impresión que transmite su mirada.

Sus manos manipulan la materia a su alrededor, como un alfarero da forma a la simple arcilla. Sus manos se mueven con una calmada cadencia, los dedos finos no dejan de moverse trazando un círculo a su alrededor. El mar se mueve a sus órdenes, con la misma mansedumbre que aparenta la arcilla del alfarero.

Lentamente la corriente de sangre se alza envolviéndola en un abrazo, formando círculos que se elevan hasta completar una esfera. El movimiento de sus manos no se detiene hasta lograr la forma perfecta. Su determinación es absoluta, no se llamó a sí misma artista por casualidad, sino porque es la palabra que define perfectamente su existencia. Cualquier cosa por debajo de la perfección es insuficiente para ella. Ni siquiera la presencia de los filos de las espadas a escasos centímetros la altera.

Cuando su obra está finalmente acabada, cuando su muerte parece inminente, de su boca brota una única y potente nota extremadamente aguda, si hubiéramos tenido un cristal cerca no tengo duda de que se hubiera quebrado en pedazos.

No sólo decir cristales, siento como mis oídos protestan de dolor, como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar en pedazos. Sus cuerdas vocales hacen que pueda sentir hasta el último poro de mi piel. Ese, es el verso de su conjuro.

No siento mis orejas, y mis dedos están entumecidos, como si mis manos estuviesen enterradas en hielo. La escarcha lo cubre todo y la fuerza de la ventisca me fuerza a cerrar los ojos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, trato de recuperar la vista para ver lo que ha pasado.

Toda mi piel se eriza, y siento hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

Es una esfera formada por hielo macizo, parece una única y perfecta gota de sangre salvo que es completamente sólida e indestructible.

Las espadas caen inertes al suelo, incapaces de penetrar el denso muro helado.

Su poder es abrumador…

No puede perder esta pelea…

Todas mis esperanzas están en ese as bajo la manga…

Mi mente forma la espada que necesito. Esta vez, su estructura es la adecuada.

Su dureza es exacta, su brillo es el mismo.

Ni un centímetro está fuera de orden…

Todos mis circuitos se conectan

¡Solo necesito decir el conjuro!

"¡Trace On!"

Pongo en ella todo mi arte, todo el conocimiento que habita en mi alma hecha de espadas. Lo que se ha manifestado en mi mano derecha es una materialización pura de mi imaginación.

"¡HAAAAAA!"

Avanzo pesadamente hacia ella atravesando el líquido que me llega hasta las rodillas. Me siento completamente empapado, puedo sentir el regusto de la sangre en mi boca, puedo sentir su esencia embotando mi cerebro.

Me encuentro a apenas diez metros de ella. Sólo unos pocos pasos…

Con una elegancia ultraterrena ella eleva sus manos y gira grácilmente sobre sí misma. El giro abarca y dirige todo a su alrededor, los patrones de sus manos marcan ruptura, desunión y luego recomposición.

Al recibir sus órdenes el mar de sangre hierve y se agita, de él comienzan a brotar pequeñas partículas que forman una nube de polvo negra. Puedo percibir la identidad del material, es algo que debo analizar constantemente al llevar a cabo la proyección, el hierro. Antes manejaba la sangre y ahora también sus componentes. No soy capaz de comprender con qué fundamentos mágicos está trabajando este monstruo.

Con el metal extraído de la sangre, forma sus propias hojas mortales, y el último movimiento ondeante de sus manos dirige los infinitos filos hacia mí.

Nada de eso me detendrá. ¡NADA!

Las hojas van directas hacia mí, un ataque sin evasión posible desde todas las direcciones.

"Hum"

Desde el principio no he tenido intención de evadir nada.

Comienzo a reunir energía mágica en el brazo izquierdo y durante un breve instante cierro los ojos.

Mi mente deja de encontrarse en la caverna para trasladarse al infinito campo de espadas.

Ah, eso es, aquí estás. ¡No podrás detenerme tan fácilmente!

El esquema está difuminado, demasiado borroso, no puedo percibir todos los detalles en tan poco tiempo.

"¡Trace On!"

Las palabras surgen de mi boca pero el escudo ya está allí antes incluso de que decirlas. Los pétalos se despliegan a mí alrededor, como dos grandes alas defendiendo mi frente y mis flancos.

Las cuchillas de hierro buscan cada pequeña fisura en mi protección y me asaltan por la espalda como un torrente. Hacen tajos profundos, cortan mi carne y desgarran mis músculos. Pero no importa, no pueden detenerme.

Uno de los pétalos se rompe dejando un flanco descubierto para el enemigo, pero eso tampoco importa. La hoja de Bakuya sigue intacta y yo no me detendré.

Ya solo nos separan dos pasos.

¡La alcanzaré!

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dejo que el escudo desaparezca en el último momento.

La hoja blanca destella en mi mano.

La pared de sangre es densa y ya la ha defendido una vez de mis ataques, pero…

*¡Crash!*

Bakuya penetra esa barrera de un solo golpe…

El sonido fuerte de cristales rompiéndose en pedazos….

El sonido de mi imagen mental resquebrajándose.

Esquirlas salen volando por todas partes, cegándome. Pero la he alcanzado, lo sé.

Mi cara está llena se salpicaduras de sangre y pedacitos de hielo, pero me obligo a abrir los ojos.

En ese momento, siento una repentina quemadura en la muñeca.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH!"

Su sólo contacto me produce un dolor quebrantador.

No hay sangre ni ningún otro indicador de una herida física, solamente dolor y la sensación de mi carne disolviéndose.

Ella tira aún más del brazo, con fuerza sobrehumana. Poniendo nuestros ojos a la misma altura.

Tiene un profundo tajo que le va desde el hombro hasta casi el estómago, pero no parece importarle.

"Hmm, Emiya Shiro, eres tan magnífico como la leyenda que se ha hecho en tu nombre, justo en este santuario. Es hermoso ver como un héroe es capaz de quemar su vida tan rápido a cambio de gloria. Una pena para ti, claro está."

Con gran velocidad, una de sus piernas me impacta en el pecho, haciéndome volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Presiono los dientes tan fuerte como puedo para resistir el dolor.

Sin quitar la vista de ella, la veo sonreír, realizando otro de sus conjuros, mientras la sangre que hice que derramara vuelve al interior de ella. La herida se cierra sola, como si viera una película en retroceso…

Demonios…Todo lo que he hecho parece totalmente inútil.

Intento volver a levantarme rápidamente, antes de que ella pueda aprovechar el momento para finalizarlo todo en único ataque.

"Agh"

Pero no me quedan suficientes fuerzas. Incapaz de recuperar el aliento caigo patéticamente sobre una rodilla.

Ella no hace más que mirarme con gesto de insatisfacción.

"No, esto no puede seguir así, Emiya Shiro. No puedo seguir permitiéndotelo, no está siendo lo bastante satisfactorio. No puedes desafiarme hechizo contra hechizo, chico, yo he tenido en mis manos la tabla esmeralda. Así no va a funcionar. Pero bueno… sí quizás sí. Después de todo a un artista por lo que se le juzga es por su obra, ¿correcto?"

Ella me da la espalda para observar la deforme abominación.

"Hace poco me dijiste que no podías perdonarme, que cobrarme vidas era algo imperdonable. ¿Entonces, crees que podría expiarme mediante la creación de nueva vida?"

Mientras habla no se gira para mirarme. Con la espalda desnuda hacía mí hace un movimiento de desgarro, como con el que se rasga un arpa

"Emerge ya mi creación, acude a mí desde los océanos del ser. Te he concedido poco tiempo, así que hazlo brillar."

La matriz se rompe y la gigantesca figura cae en el mar de sangre con un estruendoso chapoteo.

Se levanta costosamente, su forma es la de una estatua sacrílega e informe que se eleva más de tres metros sobre el mar de sangre. A su lado el titánico Berserker no le llegaría ni al hombro.

La criatura no es algo que se pudiera esperar de una auto-proclamada artista. No posee belleza alguna desde cualquier punto de vista posible. Su cara no tiene ojos, nariz, boca o pelo, lo único que marca ese rostro en blanco es un desgarro transversal en la piel a través del cual se ve el músculo. La cara parece estar congelada en una sonrisa torcida.

El resto de su cuerpo es igual de extraño. Uno de sus brazos acaba en un muñón del que brotan huesos afilados y el otro una larga garra. Su cuerpo está plagado de protuberancias extrañas y de algunos lugares brota un líquido de color rojo oscuro.

En él no hay simetría, es el resultado de intentar buscar el mayor número de contradicciones en un cuerpo humano. El objetivo de su creación es servir como burla hacia la humanidad. A su alrededor surge un murmullo mudo, demasiadas voces sin boca hablando demasiado bajo para ser escuchadas, pero juntas forman un enjambre enloquecedor.

La criatura intenta dar sus primeros pasos torpemente, buscando el equilibrio con ese cuerpo totalmente descompensado.

Viendo a su criatura dar los primeros pasos hacia mí "ella", la artista, se deja caer perezosamente y allí se queda, simplemente… flotando.

"Bueno, esto debería hacerlo todo más entretenido, por un tiempo al menos."

Poco a poco la bestia va cogiendo confianza en sus propios pasos e inicia una carga hacia mí.

"Entonces, ahora que me encuentro un poco más liberada, no te importa que hablemos para hacer pasar el tiempo un poco más deprisa, ¿verdad, Shiro?"

La mano derecha, la que posee la forma de una maza, pasa a unos escasos centímetros de mi nariz.

Intento evadirla hacia la derecha buscando un punto ciego.

*Splash*

Mi pie falla al pivotar sobre el suelo de la caverna, demasiado resbaladizo ahora que está cubierto de sangre.

"Aunque tampoco espero que me contestes, claro. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que estas más que ocupado."

"¡Trace On!"

Las espadas aparecen, las pongo en forma de "V" invertida, intentando aplacar el golpe que se avecina.

*Crash*

"Uaaaaaaargh…"

La potencia que posee el golpe es inmensa. Lo único que siento en mis dos brazos es un incesante hormigueo y he perdido la respiración. Es como encontrarse entre el yunque y el martillo.

Pero la imagen fraguada en mi mente aguanta, y gracias a eso mi pecho no está aplastado y cubierto de huesos retorcidos.

Antes de que caiga el siguiente golpe hago una voltereta en el suelo, retrocediendo desesperadamente.

"¿Qué opinas de él, Shiro? ¿No es una creación magnífica? Los Einzbern y el viejo Schweinorg crearon esta cámara para que supusiera un paso adelante en la evolución de la humanidad, así que, teniendo esto en mente, yo me he exigido el todo a mí misma para honrar ese esfuerzo."

La garra se extiende hacía mí. Bloqueo con Kansho mientras lanzo a Bakuya en trayectoria hacia su cabeza. El corte realizado es limpio, preciso y mortal.

La herida se cierra prácticamente con la misma velocidad con la que fue abierta.

De lejos puedo oír su risa.

"Ahí no Shiro. ¿No ves que no hay nada?"

Dando otro par de pasos hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que tengo la pared justo detrás de mí. Bakuya cierra el círculo para terminar en mi mano, que la está esperando.

"Hum… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Oh sí, la humanidad. Un tema demasiado grande para ti, desde luego. Quizás demasiado grande incluso para mí, pero está claro que si hubiera que poner un "tema" al conjunto de seres humanos, ese 'motivo' está claro."

El zumbido de mis pensamientos se hace insoportable. Crea interferencias en mi cabeza, en mis ideas, en la fórmula de la estructura. La maza vuelve a caer, las espadas no soportan el peso y se quiebran.

El golpe se descarga en pleno hombro y vuelve mi mundo del revés. Sin ser consciente de como ha pasado exactamente, me encuentro a varios metros de él.

"La mayoría manda."

Un dolor lacerante recorre el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo. No es un dolor externo, es una sensación lacerante proveniente del interior. Me sorprende comprobar que el brazo sigue operativo, pero lo que más me sorprende…

Es ver espadas surgiendo de mi propia carne.

"Interesante, muy interesante. Eres toda una anomalía, Shiro, ¿lo sabías? En la asociación estarían ansiosos por aplicar el sello a alguien como tú. Uhm, perdóname que divagara, volvamos a centrarnos en el tema del que hablábamos, la voluntad de la mayoría. Es sin duda algo portentoso la fuerza del conglomerado de consciencias humanas…"

El murmullo de pensamientos se eleva en una sola voz, una sola palabra, una sola idea.

La criatura comienza a hacer extraños trazos con sus garras.

"Algo portentoso, sí. Pueden dar forma a los espíritus que los rodean, pueden dar forma al vacío más allá de la nada, pueden arrastrar una idea al plano físico."

La garra trabaja una y otra vez, pequeñas criaturas, poco más que alas y colmillos brotan a cada trazo.

Una nube oscura de pequeños seres que se abalanzan sobre mí.

Pero me ha dado suficiente tiempo. He podido almacenar suficientes esquemas.

"Trace On."

La voz serena y firme.

Una lluvia de espadas cae desde el cielo. Las pequeñas criaturas son masacradas sin piedad e incluso el suelo se quiebra ante mi ataque.

"Sí, una fuerza temible, que le permite incluso elevar a la cuasi divinidad a aquellos que han demostrado ser los más grandes entre ellos. Y, sin embargo es un don apenas utilizado, no es ahí donde radica la verdadera fuerza de la consciencia humana."

Sólo ahora que es demasiado tarde oigo el sonido del chapoteo detrás de mí.

"Es la capacidad de amañar pequeños eventos para que parezcan casualidades. Hacer que esos pequeños 'héroes' que sirven sus intereses acaben siendo victoriosos."

El golpe cae. Demasiado rápido. No puedo moverme para esquivarlo, no puedo hacer nada por bloquearlo. Estoy impotente.

Siento un dolor atroz, después solo la sangre y el duro suelo esperándome.

"Aaaagh."

Se me escapa un débil quejido.

Mi visión está en negro. Ya apenas puedo sentir dolor, he perdido la percepción de mi propio cuerpo. Más allá de la oscuridad puedo seguir escuchando su voz.

"¿Cómo te sientes al enfrentarte a esa fuerza, Shiro? Esa voluntad fría que caza a todo aquel que se le opone. Esa fuerza suprema que…"

"No es suprema, amiga mía. Hay una verdad más alta."

Y entonces, cuando termina de hablar esa nueva voz, comienza un estruendo infernal.

Como si el cielo se desplomara sobre nuestras cabezas.


	21. Capítulo 2-06

Capítulo 2.06 La Mente de un Asesino

Cuando me doy cuenta estoy en un pasillo. Camino y camino por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Me pregunto vagamente por qué Hisui no ha venido a levantarme hoy, pero la idea abandona rápidamente mi cabeza.

Después de seguir por el pasillo por largo rato, finalmente llego a una habitación iluminada. Allí esta Arcueid, que parece terriblemente cansada, aun así la cara se le ilumina al verme. Acuna a un bebe entre sus brazos, instintivamente sé que esa criatura es mi hija.

"¿Te hemos despertado? Se levantó con hambre hace más de media hora, pero no ha habido manera de hacerla callar."

Se acerca con la niña aún acunada en sus brazos y me golpea con un dedo en la frente… Puede que lo haga de broma, pero duele. Después de soltar una risita me besa.

"¿Puedes hacer un biberón mientras yo me quedo con la niña?"

Voy a la cocina, y empiezo a hervir el agua, añado los polvos, controlo la temperatura del biberón. Después de cinco minutos vuelvo a la habitación donde ellas me esperan.

"Déjame a mi darle el biberón. Tú vuelve a la cama a descansar."

Arcueid me da a la niña y la acuno entre mis brazos. Me siento en un sillón y me dedico únicamente a contemplarla. Parece que ha estado llorando, pero incluso así sus ojos son de un color azul profundo, los Jougan herencia de la familia Nanaya. Pero su cabello es de un color rubio y la sonrisa que ahora me dirige es idéntica a la de su madre.

"No importa. Esperaré a que acabes."

La niña no deja de agitarse en mis brazos, parece como si sus ansias de vivir fueran infinitas. Una vez acerco el biberón a su boca empieza a beber como si no hubiera nada más que hacer en este mundo.

Arcueid se sienta a mi lado, se apoya en mi hombro y comienza a restregarse. En este momento realmente parece un gato. Lentamente se va quedando dormida apoyada en mí.

Cuando la niña se acaba el biberón hago que suelte los gases. Y después la dejo en su carrito mientras lo muevo suavemente. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida igual que su madre, se mueve incluso en sueños.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que soy completamente feliz. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida simplemente observándolas. Simplemente mirándolas…

Lentamente caigo dormido.

Cuando abro los ojos soy consciente de que todo ha sido un sueño. Uno tan perfecto, puro e inalcanzable que lo único que ha podido dejar para mí es dolor.

Es una situación extraña en la que me encuentro. Puedo percibirme perfectamente, mi mente esta lúcida y clara, soy plenamente consciente de mí mismo. Incluso demasiado consciente, puedo percibir dentro de mis rincones que normalmente permanecen adormecidos.

El sueño en sí mismo parece estar formado por partes iguales de realidad e irrealidad. Puedo sentir perfectamente la textura del sillón en el que estoy sentado, puedo sentir el calor de Arcueid a mi lado y puedo oír el llanto de esta niña, mi hija.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo es irreal, mi pensamiento afecta a todo lo que está a mi alrededor y todo parece ser real sólo conforme a cuánto me concentro en ello. Algo tan básico como la percepción de la distancia está siempre en constante movimiento.

Durante largo rato espero simplemente, gozando de ese momento de soledad. Pero el tiempo, como todo lo demás en el ensueño no es verdadero.

Finalmente, dos preguntas se dibujan en mi mente.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Esta es la barrera entre el sueño y la consciencia, realidad e irrealidad. El pequeño río que te conecta al gran océano del subconsciente. Este pequeño remanso representa tú-nuestro mayor deseo, tú-nuestra mayor debilidad. El deseo inalcanzable que sabes-sabemos que imposible, pero que no puedes-podemos dejar de perseguir. Cualquier viaje al interior del corazón de Shiki Tohno, debe comenzar aquí. Este es el inicio."

Es una voz conocida, pero el tono que utiliza es totalmente impropio de ella. Un acento extraño, antinatural con la extraña capacidad de usar un eco en las palabras, consiguiendo varios significados con el empleo de una sola.

Poco a poco se va materializando la forma acorde con esa voz. Una figura femenina bien proporcionada, de cabello pelirrojo corto a la altura del cuello, ojos de color de miel una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en la cara y vestida con un kimono tradicional.

"¿Kohaku…-san?"

La chica que parecía Kohaku-san se examina brevemente. Después mirando a través de mí vuelve a hablar con esa voz extrañamente resonante.

"Sí-no, soy ella, Kohaku, la triste mujer sin tan siquiera un apellido. Soy su imagen dentro de Tohno Shiki. Soy el fracaso, el mayor error, el camino equivocado. Soy lo que es abandonado y no merece la pena rescatar. Soy lo que tú-todos quieren que sea."

No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho.

O eso me gustaría poder decir. El discurso no me ha tocado tanto como su aura, sólo que esta casi-Kohaku-san esté aquí con esa mirada me dice mucho más que esas palabras.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces los dos aquí?"

Es extraño que la expresión que acaba de poner esa entidad sea tan parecida a la que pone Kohaku-san cuando intenta poner una excusa por haber roto algo mientras limpiaba la mansión.

"Navegas-navegamos a diferentes lugares, te encuentras-nos encontramos con tus-nuestras debilidades. Decidimos un camino."

Miro con añoranza todo lo que estoy a punto de perder. Sus rostros calmados y dormidos, el calor que transmiten va desapareciendo rápidamente.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos que salir de aquí?"

Ella sonríe con indulgencia.

"Sólo si quieres-queremos. ¿Te vas-nos vamos a rendir ya?"

Ella me ofrece su mano. La tomo. Esta fría, anormalmente fría.

El escenario a nuestro alrededor cambia, pero no es exactamente lo mismo que cuando caminas de un lugar a otro. Se parece más a una inmersión como si al mismo tiempo que nosotros nos introducimos en el nuevo sueño, éste nos envolviera.

Nada más ser consciente del nuevo entorno, lo primero que me invade es el familiar canto incesante de las cigarras y el calor del verano.

*Cri, cri.*

*Cri, cri.*

No necesito más para saber donde me encuentro ahora. Sigo soñando a menudo con esto.

Akiha llora, llora desconsoladamente. Parece que su pequeño cuerpo no va a ser capaz de soportar esos terribles espasmos. Está tendida sobre mi cuerpo, vacío y sin vida con una enorme herida abierta en el pecho.

Sobre nosotros esta SHIKI, con una sonrisa inhumana en los labios. Mira sus manos cubiertas de mi sangre, no creyendo que fueran realmente las suyas propias.

*Cri, cri.*

*Cri, cri.*

Sí, el mismo viejo recuerdo de siempre.

Miro a mi acompañante interrogativamente, esperando que exponga la razón para haberme traído aquí.

"Este es el momento de ruptura, el momento en que Shiki Nanaya murió y nació Shiki Tohno."

Camina rodeando la escena hasta colocarse justo delante de Akiha. Con un gesto me pide que la acompañe.

*Cri,cri*

*Cri,cri*

El rostro de Akiha está surcado por lágrimas y retorcido en agonía. Golpeada contra una pena que no tenía forma de refrenar. Sé que es algo del pasado lejano, pero incluso así mi corazón no soporta verla de esta manera.

"Fue el amor de Akiha Tohno, lo que creó a Shiki Tohno. Su amor hacia ese niño tendido en el suelo, el amor que compartió en los grandes jardines de la mansión, junto a SHIKI Tohno y Hisui."

Su cara se gira para mirarme directamente a mí. Es una mirada acusadora. Su cara está envuelta en una extraña forma que transforma sus rasgos.

"Tú no eres Shiki Nanaya. Él-nosotros murió-morimos en este lugar y ha-hemos caído tanto en tu subconsciente que puedo asegurarte que no volverá-volveremos. No… donde hubo uno ahora hay dos. Y tu existencia depreda la suya. Lo que hizo Shiki Nanaya por Akiha Tohno, el amor que creció en ella y que le hizo aceptar el sacrificio para corresponderle-correspondernos…Nada de eso tiene que ver con Shiki Tohno. No eres más que una alimaña alimentándose de otros para conservar una existencia rota e injustificada. Este es mi-tu propio juicio."

Su mirada no se aparta de mí, esperando una respuesta, sabiendo que no va a conseguirla. Me ha atacado con mis propias palabras, está demasiado dentro de mí como para poder contestarle con una verdad a medias. El silencio cae sobre nosotros.

Finalmente vuelve a ofrecerme su brazo.

"¿Sigues queriendo continuar?"

Vuelvo a coger su mano.


	22. Capítulo 2-07

Capítulo 2.07 Lo Oculto tras la Máscara Ámbar

El escenario vuelve a cambiar, vuelve la sensación de zambullida.

Esta vez reconozco el punto de destino, pero no encuentro ningún tipo de relación conmigo.

Estamos en el denso bosque, en la parte alta de Misaki. No he venido aquí demasiado a menudo, pero sí lo bastante como para reconocerlo a simple vista.

Un pequeño claro del bosque, alejado de la vista de todos. Allí se reúne un pequeño grupo de 4 personas en torno a una tumba.

Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku.-san y… Sensei.

Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku-san… No recuerdan a las que deje atrás en la Mansión de los Tohsaka hace solo unas horas. Años de sufrimientos se reflejan en sus ojos y en sus rostros, y aunque siguen siendo bellas, es la belleza de la flor que se marchita. La llama vibrante ha desaparecido de los ojos de Akiha, el calor vigorizador de Hisui, la chispa renaciente de Kohaku…

Sensei se mantiene alejada de las otras, observando como ellas presentan sus respetos. Parece querer decir que no puede convencerse a sí misma para hacerlo.

Kohaku, la que parece tener la misma edad que la que deje atrás, comienza a pasear por la escena, mirando sus rostros, vuelve a hacerme un gesto para que me una a ella.

"Este es un recuerdo muy irregular del mar del inconsciente. Una de las costas más alejadas que habita en un sólo corazón, el de la maga verdadera Aoko Aozaki. Este es el peor final posible. El final sin esperanza de Shiki Tohno. Aquella que sentó las bases de lo que tú-nosotros eres-somos es la maga Aoko Aozaki, aquello que sentó las bases de tú-nuestro ser fue este momento."

Lentamente nos apresuramos al centro del claro donde reposa la tumba blanca. En ella un simple mensaje grabado:

"Shiki Tohno

Tan inmerso en la muerte que el amor no pudo tocarlo".

Las palabras me dejan helado, durante un tiempo no sé como reaccionar. La brisa, imaginaria o no, aquí me resulta demasiado fría.

Mi acompañante me mira. En su mirada no hay comprensión, compasión, reproche u odio. Sólo un vacío sin fin.

"Ya lo intuías-intuíamos, ¿verdad? Nunca has-hemos sido tan tonto-s como otros te-nos han considerado. Sencillamente, eres-somos conscientes de que vivir con pequeñas mentiras es más llevadero que cargar con la verdad. Por eso aceptaste-aceptamos vivir detrás de esas gafas, por eso aceptaste-aceptamos vivir con el apellido "Tohno". Aoko Aozaki vio a Shiki Tohno, tan odiado que su-nuestro cadáver fue aceptado sólo en medio de un claro del bosque, pero también vio el amor de Akiha Tohno hacía Shiki Nanaya y pensó-pensará que puede-podría juntar las piezas."

"Sensei."

Sí, a veces he pensado en la fuerza de las palabras de Sensei ese verano que nos conocimos. Como si no hubiera estado intentarme convencer sólo a mí, como si sus palabras intentaran alcanzar a alguien más.

"Pero eso es todo lo que pudo conseguir, sólo una hermosa máscara con la que cubrir este evento, incluso un "milagro" tiene ese límite. Si tú-nosotros te-nos quitas-quitamos la máscara, este será nuestro fin eventual. La magia se desvanecerá."

Me quedo mirando a la tumba. El objeto que me amenaza desde mi pasado, que me espera en mi futuro.

Mi respuesta aún no está lista o simplemente no tengo ganas de darla aquí., para demostrar que estoy listo para el siguiente viaje, le tiendo mi mano a Kohaku-san.

Ella vuelve a poner su mano fría sobre la mía. A nuestro alrededor un nuevo escenario nos envuelve.

Este es, sin lugar a dudas, el lugar más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Un lago de aguas cálidas que me llegan a la altura del tobillo. Aquí el agua no se encuentra estancada, siempre fluye en constante movimiento, pero con equilibrio, no hay torrentes, no hay peligro. Todo está como debe estar. Aquí las plantas poseen colores muy vivos y mariposas doradas vuelan con total libertad.

Lo más extraño de todo es que no encuentro a mi acompañante por ninguna parte.

"Esta tendrá que ser una visita muy corta, me temo."

La voz me llega muy lejana. Como el eco de un eco.

"Este lugar es la residencia del guardián luminoso, donde la parte mas positiva de la humanidad guarda su bien más preciado. Es el lugar donde mi voz y mi voluntad son más frágiles. Cualquier humano que entre aquí, que se bañe en estas aguas, verá que no está solo, que hay esperanzas, que su fe se ve compartida. Entonces déjame hacerte una pregunta, Shiki Tohno… ¿Te proporciona a ti paz este lugar?"

Puedo sentirla, la esperanza aquí lo impregna todo, aquí la felicidad parece condensarse en un estado líquido. Penetra en mí con cada bocanada de aire. Puedo sentir un mensaje que esta claro en cada sonido; "No estás sólo, confía en tu verdadero yo, sigue el camino correcto". Y sin embargo…

No puedo sentirlo como verdadero. No, verdadero no es la palabra. Todo lo que pasa aquí no es falso de ninguna manera, pero su auténtica realidad es la de un grito en el desierto, la de un árbol que cae en el bosque. Yo puedo decir esto y quizás yo sea el único. Recuerdo una vez que Senpai intentó explicarme la naturaleza de mis ojos. Ella aseguró que me conecto a algún tipo de verdad superior de la que puedo obtener información sobre el fin eventual de un objeto. Esto esta limitado por la capacidad de información que mi cerebro es capaz de procesar. Sí, algo como eso era.

Entonces, incluso si esto es simplemente un sueño, puedo verlo. La fragilidad de este hermoso lugar. El camino correcto es ahora mismo un puente que se desmorona. El precioso lago esta lleno de líneas.

"Grandes ojos, ¿verdad? Capaces de cortar el dorado velo de palabras para percibir la salvaje y cruel canto que lo inunda todo. Es duro… muy duro, lo sé-sabemos, escuchar la voz del caos central. Y sin embargo… la vida… los sueños… las esperanzas, ¿de dónde vienen y hacia dónde van cuando terminan? Cosas sin valor como esas… podrías destruirlas si quisieras."

"He oído a mucha gente actuar como si pudieran entender estos ojos y fallar en el intento. Pero tú… ¿tú eres yo y aun así eres incapaz de entenderlo? Este lugar no está hecho ni para ti ni para mí. ¿Por qué no terminamos de hablar en otra parte?"

Noto el contacto de los dedos de la no-Kohaku-san incluso cuando ella permanece sin cuerpo. El frío que recorre mi cuerpo, la sensación de ser arrastrado por una corriente demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Y luego la sensación de una frenada brusca antes de llegar a otro lugar. Antes de volver a experimentar el calor.

El calor es adormecedor, entra por todas las rendijas de mi alma, suprime el dolor de mis heridas y calma las dudas de mi mente. Es el calor que proviene de mi mayor pecado, la esperanza vacía.

"Este lugar es donde culminan todos los pensamientos de Tohno Shiki. El lugar que te-nos conecta con el vacío y la paradoja, la razón nacida de la sinrazón. El motivo motor oculto tras el velo. El primer paso de un camino oscuro, debe empezar aquí."

La habitación cambia, Recorrido completo, he vuelto al inicio. Aquí me esperan Arcueid y mi hija, dormidas cómodamente en el sofá. Sus lentas respiraciones acompasadas son lo único que rompe el silencio. Su presencia la que causa un calor que nubla mi mente.

"Este lugar… Esta pequeña fracción de Ygiroth, es como se la percibe. Los conceptos del bien y el mal no se le aplican, es completamente incolora. Esto es una verdad. Con el tiempo, podrías-podríamos adaptarte-adaptarnos a este lugar, conocer el nombre de la niña, verla crecer y convertirte en un guía anclado al mundo de los sueños. Ese es un camino abierto para aquellos que han visto más allá de lo que está permitido a los mortales. Es una elección."

La mirada se dirige hacia la niña y el dolor oprime mi corazón. Sí, es peligroso precisamente porque es preciado.

"Hay otras opciones por supuesto. Puedes escapar de este lugar, puedes volver al mundo y luchar, pero toda la dirección de tu existencia me pertenece, me pertenece como pocos me han pertenecido antes. Nacido y alimentado en la perdida de Akiha Tohno, tus-nuestras bases están establecidas en el ciclo de la quinta. El camino que sigas esta marcado por mi sombra, aquellos que anhelan deseos perdidos son míos. Si intentas-intentamos volver, tus-nuestras pisadas contaminarán el camino dorado."

"¿Estás intentando atraparme con palabras no es así, Kohaku-san?"

El ser con la forma de Kohaku-san deja escapar una pequeña risita.

"Ni siquiera resulta demasiado difícil. Demasiados pensamientos reprimidos, demasiadas falsas verdades. No hay necesidad siquiera de ser demasiado agresiva, tu sombra se proyecta muy larga, Tohno Shiki."

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, si puede que sea así. No es algo a lo que pueda hacer frente ahora.

"Si, si… Todo cierto. Me has atacado con nada más que la verdad, por eso no tengo defensa posible. Ninguna es la verdad completa, aun así, es cierto que si mi existencia ha tenido una inclinación, ha sido una que solo ha provocado daño a aquellos que he querido. No por eso he dejado de ser querido, no por eso he dejado de amar. Pero si afirmas que incluso eso esta sometido a tu influencia, entonces es cierto que esta existencia, la mía, la de Shiki Tohno, la de Shiki Nanaya, ha sido solo Muerte. Si estoy equivocado en todo eso, quizás no tenga salvación alguna, pero…"

Y en este momento soy yo quien sonríe a ella, pues ese mayor defecto que ha intentado ocultar todo el rato es para mí, más que claro.

"Esa sólo sería mi respuesta en cualquier otro lugar. Tus trucos no funcionaran ahora, no aquí, no ante mí. Intentas convencerme de que soy tuyo, pero tú ni siquiera te perteneces a ti misma. Crees ser el miedo y el terror, pero nada en t es verdadero, ni siquiera eso. ¡Yo me he encontrado con la verdad! ¡Percibí la silueta roja más allá de la luna! Si crees estoy atado por tus reglas veamos hasta que punto eres capaz de extender esos tentáculos."

Ella vuelve a sonreír. Esta no es una sonrisa de superioridad, como la anterior. Es una sonrisa.

"Ser más negro que la oscuridad ¿Es esa tu-nuestra respuesta?"

"Es por lo que apuesto."

"Apostemos pues. Alma y destino, un mínimo aceptable ¿Regresarás pues? ¿Aun teniendo aquí todo lo que deseas? ¿Aun cuando nada más volver aguarda un obstáculo insalvable?"

El último vistazo es totalmente inevitable.

Duele tanto porque el deseo es profundo…

"Regresaré. Aunque este sea mi deseo, no es la conclusión que espero alcanzar."

Ella me mira a los ojos con los profundos ojos ámbar de Kohaku. Arrancándome la verdad escondida.

"¿Así que también eres-somos consciente-s de eso? Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Partiremos ya, entonces?

Si vuelves-volvemos, es necesaria la premura"

Miro a mi alrededor y no encuentro la calma. Aun no estoy listo.

"Me gustaría pedirte dos favores antes de marcharme."

Ella abre las manos en un gesto inocente, pero que hace parecer al kimono de Kohaku como la túnica oscura de un mago de cuento.

"No esta en mi naturaleza negar los deseos de los humanos."

Suspiro profundamente. Este es un error.

Pero uno inevitable.

"No quiero olvidar nunca esta imagen."

"Por supuesto, por supuesto…"

El segundo…

"Quiero un nombre, algo tuyo que me pertenezca."

El rostro de Kohaku esboza una mueca de sorpresa.

"Eso es un no-no Shiki-san. Hay cosas que simplemente no se le pueden pedir a una señorito. Pero te daré algo… Soy el Segundo de Seis, es lo más verdadero que puedo darte."

Puedo empezar a notar como me despierto. La sensación de que alguien sacude un cuerpo que aún no ocupo.

"Adiós, Shiki-san. Te diría 'Nos volveremos a encontrar', pero en realidad nunca nos separaremos."


	23. Capítulo 2-08

Capítulo 2.08 Interludio III

"¿Entonces, cuánto tiempo llevarán las reparaciones?"

"Han estimado que como mínimo unos meses. Así pues hemos decidido aprovechar y emprender un viaje mientras la mansión esté bajo mantenimiento."

"Un viaje, ¿eh? ¿Qué haréis con el instituto?"

"Mientras estemos de viaje, no quedará más remedio que ponerle un tutor personal a Nii-san. Sus notas ya apenas escapaban del límite aceptable, y hablando de eso, si me permites sugerirlo también, Inui-kun…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé Akiha-chan. Pero, ¿qué le podemos hacer? Un joven romántico y soñador como yo no puede desperdiciar su tiempo con los codos puestos en una mesa. Entonces, ¿un viaje con tres chicas preciosas por Europa? Esquiando, bebiendo chocolate suizo al lado de una hoguera… Ese bastardo de Tohno."

No suena mal. No suena mal para nada. Una lástima que sea falso.

"…Entonces, ¿dónde esta esa catástrofe ahora mismo?"

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

"No tengo ni idea, no es como si lo tuviera atado con una correa."

"¿Pero te gustaría?"

"… A veces."

Puedo escuchar una alegre carcajada al otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí, verdaderamente es un bastardo con suerte."

Él tose bruscamente, intentando esconder su vergüenza

"Akiha-chan, supongo que ya lo sabes, pero por muy cuerdo y calmado que parezca, Tohno está un poco loco. Así pues, aunque esté a punto de derrumbarse, él nunca pedirá ayuda. De modo que tendrás que estar a su lado en ese momento; aunque él no sepa que ha llegado a su límite, tú debes poder mirarle, saberlo y estar ahí. ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Será un placer para mí. Gracias por la ayuda, Inui-kun, y gracias por ser tan buen amigo para Nii-san."

"Aaaaargh, solamente no comentes nada con él."

Esta vez es a mí a la que se le escapa la sonrisa.

"Eso haré, entonces. Oh, e Inui-kun, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, o si notas cualquier cosa rara en Misaki, por favor, házmelo saber. Intentaré ayudarte con todo lo que esté en mi mano."

"Jajaja. Akiha-chan, no puedes evitar preocuparte por todo, ¿eh? No te preocupes, seré un niño bueno así que traedme algo bonito."

"Hazlo. Tengo que colgar volveré a llamarte en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo."

"Adiós Akiha-chan."

Me dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá de la Mansión de los Tohsaka. A mi lado Kohaku empieza a servirme el té.

Akira Seo, Souka Tsukihime, Hanei Misawa y Arihiko Inui.

Son cuatro personas importantes para mí que me he visto forzada a dejar atrás. Mañana me ocuparé de asegurarme de que permanecen a salvo. Mandaré a algún agente de la familia a seguirles la pista y a hacerles evacuar si llega el momento. Por la fuerza si es necesario.

Con esto resuelto en la cabeza, me vuelvo hacia Kohaku.

"¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Tohsaka-san?"

"Tohsaka-sama se ha retirado a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y ha cerrado la puerta con llave."

"¿Ha regresado alguien a la casa?"

Mirando a un lado y a otro Kohaku encoge los hombros.

"Aún no nos han llegado noticias de ninguno de ellos."

"¿Y Hisui? ¿Dónde esta Hisui?"

En la cara de Kohaku aparece una expresión realmente extraña. Como si sintiera una emoción que su cara aun no ha aprendido a reflejar. Tengo que recordar este momento para poder meterme con ella más adelante.

"Hisui-chan está al lado de la puerta, no se ha movido de allí durante horas. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo me contestó: Cuando regrese Shiki-sama, no quiero que sienta solo. Y se quedó allí, simplemente esperando."

Esa Hisui… No creo que nadie pueda competir con ella en devoción. Ni siquiera yo.

"Encárgate de llevarle algo para cenar en cuanto hayamos acabado. ¿Has terminado con todas las llamadas?"

"Si, he llevado a cabo todo lo que me ordenó, Akiha-sama. Lamentablemente…"

Kohaku niega lentamente de un lado a otro con la cabeza.

Sin hacer nada por evitarlo, suelto un resoplido.

"No contaremos con la ayuda de las viejas mulas de la Taima, ¿no es así Kohaku?"

Nunca tuve demasiadas esperanzas en ellos desde el principio. Demasiado tiempo lleva cada uno de ellos guardando sus propias tierras sin hacer nada más.

"La Taima ha concluido que este problema tiene como origen Occidente y como tal no es su responsabilidad intervenir."

Qué predecible…

"Ni podrían hacerlo aunque ese fuera su deseo. ¿Se opondrán a nuestra actuación, entonces?"

Al menos…

"No, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Si Akiha-sama desea ocuparse de este problema, accederán siempre y cuando no les supongo a ellos un esfuerzo. Están bastante vagos, ¿verdad, Akiha-sama?"

"Así es, pero nos hemos quitado ese incordio de encima. ¿Qué hay del otro… asunto? ¿Ha llegado ya a la montaña?"

"No debería faltar mucho. Avisamos a nuestro hombre hace casi 5 horas."

"Bien, bien. Kohaku, puedes dejar el móvil aquí. Yo me encargaré de hablar con él personalmente. Necesito que tú te encargues de otro trabajo."

Kohaku deja el complejo aparato encima de la mesa del té de Tohsaka-san. Aún no he podido superar mi antipatía hacia esta tecnología moderna, pero Nii-san y Kohaku no paran de pincharme y he de reconocer que tiene sus ventajas.

Lo siguiente que tengo que hacer no es agradable. No es agradable pero tengo que hacerlo. Ahora mismo necesito poder y si otros tienen que pagar un precio para ello… que así sea.

"Kohaku, necesito que te pongas en contacto con Tohzaki-san."

Bruscamente, Kohaku se gira para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos color ámbar están llenos de sorpresa.

"¿Está segura de eso Akiha-sama?"

El clan de los Tohzaki… una rama bajo el mandato de la familia Tohno desde generaciones.

Son capaces de conferir un gran poder… a un alto precio.

"Ellos prometieron servir a mi familia… y lo harán. Deberían estar preparados para ello."

Kohaku hace una reverencia.

"Como desee, Akiha-sama."

Demasiado amplia. Aunque su cara nunca refleje nada, puedo asegurar que esta defraudada conmigo. Puede que tenga razón y puede que debiera encargarme de eso personalmente, pero simplemente no estoy en la mentalidad para enfrentarme a algo así ahora mismo.

"Kohaku, simplemente diles que estén preparados. Yo misma me encargaré de hablar con Tohzaki-san… más tarde."

"Enseguida, Akiha-sama."

Kohaku sale rápidamente del cuarto y me quedo allí esperando impacientemente la llamada con el único acompañamiento del sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal. Lo cual es extraño porque estoy segura de que no había nubes la última vez que miré al cielo.

Puedo estar segura de ello, porque no iba a dejar a Nii-san bajo la lluvia en caso de que tuviera un caso de anemia. En cualquier caso, la llamada me hace esperar…

Esperar…

Esperar…

Esperar…

Finalmente, después de algo más de media hora de espera, al fin suena el teléfono.

*Ring, ring*

*Ring, ring*

Rápidamente me abalanzo sobre el teléfono y consigo dar con la tecla después de trastear un poco.

"¿…Akiha?"

La voz que me responde a través de él es una voz ronca, poco habituada a ser usada.

"Saludos, Kouma-san. ¿Puedes escucharme?"

No es que no tenga confianza en mis habilidades con este aparato, al fin y al cabo he aprendido mucho. Simplemente recuerdo que hace tiempo Souka mencionó que es menos fiable cuando lo llevas a zonas remotas.

"…Te escucho."

"¿Qué tal te ha sentado el retiro en la montaña? ¿Has encontrado respuesta a alguna pregunta?"

"… No ha estado mal, las preguntas… La montaña ayuda a vivir con ellas."

Ugh

Como de costumbre, intentar relacionarse con Kouma-san es casi imposible. Puede que sea por esa búsqueda de la iluminación en la que se ha embarcado, pero tengo la impresión que desde el principio era un ser incapaz de conectar con cualquier otro. Como si sólo pudiera encontrarse a sí mismo en soledad y sintiera que con cada palabra entregara parte de su ser.

No tiene demasiado sentido… Es sólo algo que me viene a la cabeza cuando hablo con él.

"Me alegra que encuentres el retiro de utilidad. No me fue fácil imponértelo."

"Sí, lo sé. Akiha sufre por todos. Akiha sufre demasiado."

Eh, ¿y cómo se supone que debo tomarme esto?

"En cualquier caso Kouma-san lamento tener que decirte que debo poner fin a tu retiro. Supongo que no estás al día, ¿correcto?"

"… La tierra bajo mis pies tiembla, la luna sobre mi cabeza brilla como lo sangre."

Más de lo que pensaba…

"¿No puedes decirme nada más?"

"…No soy un caminante de todos los caminos. Lo que no nace en mí es ignorado, lo que nace de mí permanece en mi interior."

… Como chocar contra un muro.

Desde el principio él no es una persona que se beneficie de conceptos como "estrategia".

Kouma Kishima no se beneficia de conocer a su enemigo, sólo es remolino de furia y fuego que no puede ser detenido.

No hay necesidad de discutir detalles, o ponerle al día sobre la situación del mundo.

Poder en estado puro, justo lo que necesito ahora.

Pero precisamente por eso, también necesito saber que puede ser controlado.

"Todo en orden entonces. El correo que te hemos enviado también te proporcionará el pasaje y los documentos necesarios para abandonar el país. ¿Puedes ponerte en movimiento ahora mismo?"

"Ahora mismo, si es lo quieres."

Pero, no todo esta en orden. He intentado posponerlo, pero antes de poner esta ficha en el tablero hay algo que tengo que dejar claro.

"Una última cosa antes de dejarte, Kouma-san. ¿Crees que serás capaz de controlarte?"

Una oscura risa me llega a través del aparato. No transmite alegría ni a mí ni al que la emite. Es un sonido tenebroso, que solo es capaz de transmitir oscuridad.

"¿Controlarme? Akiha, no pienso meterme en como vives tu vida, pero al menos comprende esta única cosa. La capacidad de razonar no convierte a la bestia en hombre."

Ugh

El golpe que me producen estas palabras es casi físico. Me corta la respiración.

"Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a Nii-san. Lamentarás cada paso que te acerque a él. No hace falta que lo diga dos veces, ¿verdad?"

El teléfono no transmite nada durante nada largo tiempo.

"…No tengo nada que tratar con el Nanaya. Si él no me busca a mí o el destino no nos junta, no tienes nada que temer."

"Eso espero."

Sin esperar más cuelgo y arrojo el teléfono a la parte más lejana de la habitación.

Suficiente. Suficiente. Suficiente. Suficiente.

Aún agitada, deambulo por la sala hasta llegar a la ventana.

Así que está lloviendo…

Una lluvia realmente extraña…


	24. Capítulo 2-09

Capítulo 2.09 Interludio IV

El status civitae vaticanae es un pequeño enclave dentro de la ciudad de Roma que apenas alcanza los 900 habitantes. Esta minúscula porción de terreno, debe su consideración de estado y sus privilegios a ser el eje en torno al que gira el catolicismo, una de las religiones más importantes del planeta, cuya existencia comenzó dos milenios atrás. Debido a esto la ciudad es uno de los puntos de mayor relevancia cultural y política del planeta.

Dentro del recinto conocido como la basílica de San Pedro se encuentran obras de arte de valor incalculable y numerosas reliquias de la fe. Dentro de la enorme catedral también se encuentran los numerosos secretos que ha mantenido la Iglesia en sus dos milenios de historia.

Uno de esos secretos ocultos es un cuarto en lo más profundo del edificio. Un cuarto sin ventanas en el que jamás ha entrado la luz natural y que pocos mortales han conocido. Sin embargo, los roedores de la zona adoran el lugar, pues allí se puede conseguir buena conversación y si tienen suerte y el señor de la habitación está de buen humor hasta pueden conseguir comida.

La habitación en sí misma, parece la cueva de un dragón, alumbrada tenuemente con la luz de las velas y con todo tipo de objetos maravillosos desperdigados por la sala. La habitación está amueblada para ofrecer una comodidad sobria una larga alfombra de piel, una chimenea cálida y estanterías rebosantes de libros. Un niño está repasando sus tesoros en una gigantesca cama de matrimonio que le viene demasiado grande.

Aunque todo en esta habitación pertenece a este niño rara vez pasa tiempo en ella. En primer lugar porque detesta el aura lóbrega que inunda todo el Vaticano y en segundo lugar porque poca gente conoce de la existencia de este niño. Para el selecto grupo que forma la rama oculta de la iglesia católica, el miembro de la agencia burial Merm Solomon evoca la imagen de un viejo sacerdote que siempre mantiene la compostura. Aquellos que son capaces de asociar ese nombre con este niño se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano.

La habitación tiene toda una serie de protecciones de alto nivel, sin mucho que hacer en su tiempo libre, Merm Solomon se ha dedicado a tejer todo tipo de protecciones alrededor de su puerta para evitar visitas indeseadas.

Es por eso que se sorprende enormemente cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y choca salvajemente contra la pared.

Por la puerta entran dos figuras, una de ellas es una mujer ataviada de blanco y de cabello rubio, sus ojos son de un helado color azul sin una chispa de calor en ellos y en sus labios de color rojo sangre hay una mueca de superioridad que apenas puede llamarse sonrisa. Sus rasgos son suaves y femeninos, pero no resulta atractiva a la vista. Es un tornado compuesto a partes iguales de rabia y poder abrumador, una existencia fría y cruel que extrañamente había elegido un cuerpo humano que no era adecuado para ella.  
Contenta ante esta violenta entrada, la mujer saluda al pequeño apóstol.

"¿Haciendo las maletas, Merm?"

Al comprobar quien es su visitante no deseada, el niño suelta un suspiro y se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

"Narbareck, no es que quiera interponerme entre tú y tus pasatiempos, pero ¿Podrías al menos refrenarte en lo que concierne a mis juguetes? Es la tercera vez que tengo que reponer la protección de la habitación."  
La mujer mira al niño de manera impaciente, como esperando que este saliera corriendo por la puerta en cualquier momento.

"Entonces ¿Cuándo te vas?"

El joven apóstol la mira con cara de falsa inocencia.

"¿Irme yo? ¿Por qué debería irme?"

"Vamos después de todo este tiempo es inútil disimular. A estas alturas esperaba que ya hubieras vuelto meneando el rabo hacia esa ama tuya. La verdad es que esperaba que ocurriera con bastante impaciencia, además. Llevo dos horas esperando a que llegue el momento de matarte pero no has hecho ni un solo movimiento. Has estado inusualmente aburrido, Merm."

Narbareck pone un gesto amargo, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que la Navidad se había cancelado.

"Creo que lo has entendido mal, Narbareck. Ella no me desea allí, por lo tanto, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ir."

"¿Tienes las puertas cerradas, Merm? ¿El olor a incienso es demasiado ofensivo para sus reales napias?"  
Merm se encoje de hombros no queriendo explayarse nada más. La líder de la Agencia Burial le taladra con la mirada.

Finalmente el otro ocupante de la habitación hace notar su presencia con un leve carraspeo. Al lado del aura de poder y violencia que despide su acompañante él parece prácticamente invisible. Su rostro es demacrado y de aspecto siempre cansado, tiene el cabello de un color rubio apagado y sus ojos de color dorado son como dos profundos pozos llenos de oro líquido. Viste una sencilla túnica sin adornos de color blanco con ribetes dorados.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Solomon? Puedo afirmar que ella te aprecia, si es que alguno de nosotros fue capaz de apreciar algo alguna vez."

Su voz es cascada y grave.

"Y ahí está, casi olvido que tienes voz entre cada vez que te decides a usarla."  
Al oírle, el pequeño apóstol no puede evitar que sus mejillas se enciendan ligeramente.

"Bueno, ya sé. No es exactamente como si ella no me quisiera allí, sólo que eligió a otro para que  
estuviera con ella en este momento. Será conmigo con quien quiera estar en el momento más importante. Mientras tanto las razones por las que mantengo mi posición en la Agencia Burial, se mantienen."

"Así que el pequeñín quiere patearle el trasero al señor del ala blanca antes de volver. Completamente comprensible, Merm, completamente comprensible. No sé ni cómo se puede aguantar ese tipejo a sí mismo en el espejo. Esperaré a que termines con tus planes antes de matarte, es lo que haría una buena amiga ¿No?"

"Oh cuanto cariño, Narbareck. Me tienes completamente conmovido."

Y sin proponérselo ambos comienzan a reír al unísono, dos almas son capaces de comunicarse en medio de un mar de locura.

"¿Entonces que harás ahora tú Narbareck? Se avecina una guerra, una graaaaaaaaan guerra. Jamás has tenido un momento mejor para desencadenar tu violencia, para usar tu poder de forma… Creativa ¿Vas a ir a buscar tú a mi ama? ¿A llegar a las puertas de su castillo y echarlas abajo?"

"No veo la necesidad, ninguna necesidad. Estamos en Europa, Merm, los problemas siempre encuentran la manera de encontrarnos a nosotros y nosotros siempre encontramos la manera de empeorarlos. Así ha sido siempre."

El chico ladea la cabeza algo incrédulo.

"¿Vas a esperar sin hacer nada?"

"No exactamente. Ya estoy haciendo cosas, aquí y allá. Es un momento idóneo para que ciertos incordios simplemente…desaparezcan. Pero principalmente estoy esperando a que llegue Bow de una condenada vez con su informe. No debería tardar mucho más, la séptima puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea tan estúpida como para hacerme esperar."

"Sí, yo también tengo muchas ganas de escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. Quiero saber en qué estaba pensando la princesa blanca en el momento de su caída."

Narbareck ríe con sorna.

"Realmente no creí que te interesara eso, pequeño Merm."

"Yo tampoco."

"¿Dos veces en un día? Debes tener cuidado con eso de hablar, se podría convertir en un hábito."

"En cualquier caso me interesa. También tuve mi historia con ella."

El niño sacude con tozudez su cabeza antes de clavar su mirada en la numero uno de la Agencia Burial.

"Pero antes que nada tú también tienes que saber el objetivo del señor del ala blanca, será un estúpido pero es más que capaz de conseguirlo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Primero esperamos a que llegue Ciel, después partimos al Reino Unido. No sé porque estas tan preocupado, Merm. La princesa de la torre se encargará de entretener a Ortenrosse hasta que lleguemos. Seguramente seguiría mordiéndole los pies aunque le arrancara la cabeza."

"Me asusto porque ninguno de ustedes tres parece tener idea de hacia dónde os conducen los pasos que dais. Desde mi punto de vista bailáis como dementes sin mirar donde ponéis los pies."

"Y es ahí donde te equivocas. Mira al suelo, mira al cielo,mira a tu aliado, mira a tu enemigo , mira hacia el pasado, mira hacia el futuro … Demasiado, no te fijas realmente en nada. Solo has de observar realmente a la muerte. Ella es la que nos guía hacia nuestros objetivos. Como envidio al niñato ese del amante de Ciel, me encantaría poder hacerlo de una forma completamente literal."

Solomon suspira hondamente.

"Aaah pobre chico. Ha empezado a llamar la atención antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que es."

"¿Estás pensando en comida, Merm? Creo que estas babeando."

"Jamás pondría mis manos en algo que pertenece a la princesa."

La cara de Narbareck se tuerce en un gesto casi obsceno.

"Eso a mí no me preocupa tanto. No me importaría "poner mis manos encima" de ese chico."

"Bastante desagradable, jefa. Ya hemos hablado de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, supongo."

"Eso es todo, Merm. El alba se acerca al fin y al cabo. No te olvides de lavarte el cuello antes de irte a dormir, anda."

Con eso dicho, Narbareck comienza a encaminar sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación sorteando las diferentes alhajas mágicas del vampiro.

Cuando su acompañante se dirige a hacer lo mismo, la pequeña figura en la cama se levanta para mirarle más de cerca.

"Espera, contigo sí que me gustaría hablar un poco más."

El imponente hombre de cabellos rubios se gira sin decir una sola palabra, dirigiendo al vampiro una mirada interrogante.

"No hay forma en el cielo o en el infierno de que os deje a vosotros dos solos en una habitación."

"Está bien, está bien. Solo dos preguntas y le dejaré tranquilo."

"Ya has oído a Merm, la decisión es tuya."

Durante unos pocos instantes, el caballero rubio mira al pequeño vampiro centenario. Después con un gesto le insta a preguntar.

"En primer lugar, me gustaría saber qué es lo que vais a hacer tu y los tuyos."

"Eso ya deberías haberlo comprendido hace tiempo. Incluso si el nuestro rey, es nuestra madre la que está más cerca de nuestros corazones. Lucharemos, y, aunque él habite en nuestros corazones, no le abrazaremos."

Merm Solomon asiente. La respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Y… qué hay de tu hija?"

El caballero gira la cara como si hubiera recibido una bofetada directa a la cara.

"Ella… Si hubiera un final feliz reservado para ella lo habríamos alcanzado hace mucho tiempo. No puedo hacer nada después de todo lo que ha pasado. Fui un necio desde el principio cuando pensé que el amor podía cambiar algo."

"¿No habrá rencores después, entonces?"

"Me temo que tengo que unirme a lo que dice el pequeño aquí. Opino lo mismo que él en esto."

Narbareck desde el fondo de la habitación se incorpora a la conversación.

"Haced lo que debáis."

"Gracias por esto, sé que no ha sido fácil. Sabes que no puedo sentir respeto por ti, pero tampoco es como si no pudiera apreciar tu valía."

El caballero no muda el gesto y abandona la habitación lentamente con Narbareck acompañándolo por detrás.  
Después de largo rato caminando por el laberinto de habitaciones del Vaticano, Narbareck se despide de él antes de entrar a su despacho.

"Buen día, compañero. Ha sido una noche larga, espero que cuando te despiertas el techo siga sobre nuestras cabezas."

Pesadamente la figura de blanco sigue silenciosa hasta entrar en sus propios aposentos. Allí una figura le espera envuelta en sombras.

"Hola, Kischur."


	25. Capítulo 2-10

Capítulo 2.10 La Princesa Oscura del Eclipse Sangriento

Frágil.

Esta joven es considerada uno de los mayores monstruos sobre la faz de la tierra, ella es uno de los poderes más grandes que habitan este planeta y sin embargo todo en este momento se siente tan frágil como su cuerpo da a entender.

Joven es una palabra que sólo describe su estado físico, la edad y sabiduría que ella posee no puede ser medida según los convenios mortales, poca es la diferencia que ella siente entre una década y un siglo.

Cuando la luna se tiñó de rojo primero se vio superada por la sorpresa, después se tomo largo tiempo para pensar en lo que fue, en lo que será e incluso en lo que pudo ser.

Finalmente cansada y con la cabeza dolorida de pensar en círculos sin llegar a nada, subió a la almena más alta del castillo. Para simplemente observar la luna, sin pensar realmente en nada.  
Desde lo lejos le llegan aullidos, y la lluvia moja su vestido negro, de una moda pasada hacía ya siglos.

Ella podría refugiarse o podría detener la lluvia con sólo pronunciar unas pocas palabras. Pero no hace nada de eso, la lluvia que cae es un regalo de su sierva y ella siente las gotas cálidas y reconfortantes contra su piel.

También su mirada es frágil, no es la mirada salvaje de un cazador nocturno ni es la mirada llena de sabiduría del oráculo de la luna sangrienta. Es la mirada de un pájaro que sabe que pronto tendrá que volver a su jaula.

Ella es solamente una joven, que no parece superar los catorce inviernos .Su larga melena negra, húmeda por la lluvia, está pegada a un vestido negro, demasiado arcaico para ella.

Desde lo lejos se comienza a escuchar un chirrido metálico. Lentamente, el sonido se va acercando.

Realmente el propietario de esa resonancia podría moverse con absoluto sigilo así pues, ella suele tomarse el molesto ruido como una forma educada de anunciar su presencia.

Finalmente, el caballero negro llega a lo alto del castillo, sin embargo, su ama no desvía su mirada para saludarle. Así pues, él se limita a apoyarse contra la pared y observar la vacua expresión que se ve impresa en su cara, dejando que la lluvia le cubra a su vez.

Verla era a la vez hermoso y triste.

"Lo siento."

Ella gira la cabeza por primera vez hacia su siervo. Uno de los pocos seres aún más viejos que ella. Muchas veces había señalado que no había diferencia entre mirarle a él y mirar a una sombra. A ella se la llamaba la princesa oscura, pero él era incluso más oscuro.

Cabello negro, armadura negra y bajo ella también ropajes oscuros. Parecía joven, pero su rostro es demasiado pasivo, duro e insensible para una persona joven. Esa era la diferencia con su ama, en ella hay aún una chispa de algo, en él no hay nada. También su rostro es oscuro.

Lo único que en él resplandece es la espada Neardark, el auténtico demonio.

Inalterable soporta la mirada, que lo traspasa dolorosamente.

"¿Por qué?"

La voz de ella refleja hastío y a la vez cierta diversión. Como si al mismo tiempo hubiera muchas razones para pedir disculpas pero todas ellas estuvieran igual de fuera de lugar.

El lanza un sonoro suspiro.

"¿Sería "por todo" una buena respuesta?"

"Sería una respuesta propia de ti, al menos."

Ella compone una sonrisa nostálgica, sin darle importancia. Y vuelve su vista hacia el cielo nuevamente.

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos interrumpido tan solo por el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al impactar con el suelo.

"Lo siento, me hubiera gustado poder hacerte libre. Hacerte libre como tú hiciste conmigo."

Su voz es seca y profunda y aun cargada con una tristeza que lo supera no se quiebra.

"Simplemente no fuiste la persona destinada para ello."

La de ella es suave y cargada con una dulzura que pocos conocen.

"Lo siento, me hubiera gustado poder estar contigo hasta el final."

Su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción, sólo sus cansados ojos grises reflejan algo.

"Simplemente no fuiste la persona destinada para ello."

Ella no le mira, sabiendo que no es capaz de ofrecer ningún consuelo.

"Lo siento, me hubiera gustado poder amarte."

Él baja la cabeza. Si alguna emoción cruzó en ese momento su rostro inexpresivo, nadie jamás lo sabrá.

"Simplemente no fuiste la persona destinada para ello."

Ella se encoge, su voz va bajando el tono hasta acabar en un susurro.

La lluvia sigue cayendo sobre ellos, un servicio de la bestia blanca, ayudando a derramar lágrimas por el ama y su caballero, que no son capaces de hacerlo.

Vuelven a dejar que el silencio les cubra. Desde siempre, el silencio ha sido más natural para ellos que las palabras.

"El día está cerca."

Ella se recuesta incomoda en la fría piedra.

"Sí, lo está."

Él sabe que hablar de esto daña a su princesa. Desde hace siglos ha sido un tabú para ellos siquiera pensar en ese día.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Su tono de voz refleja una preocupación sincera y en ella queda sólo un deje de dolor.

"Estoy preparado… Llevo demasiado tiempo preparado. Sé que no saldrá todo tal y como lo deseo, pero incluso eso he llegado a aceptarlo."

"¿Estás en paz, entonces?"

"No, aun no. Pero alcanzaré la paz, de una manera o de otra."

El pálido rostro no es ahora una máscara, no muestra aceptación o resignación. Es algo que el caballero no ha sentido en milenios. La más infantil esperanza de que mañana será un día distinto.

"¿Cómo crees que sea?"

Sólo una vez le había visto ella así, la noche que se conocieron por primera vez. Así pues, continua hablando, deseando que él pueda continuar así la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

"¿Quién?"

"El asesino, su amante"

"Tiene que ser alguien paciente, la familia Brunestud requiere mucha paciencia."

La pequeña niña flexiona su mano formando una guerra.

"Parece que quieres que tus últimos días en la tierra estén llenos de dolor, viejo amigo."

La cara del caballero negro no muda su expresión, pero quizás durante un segundo se percibe un brillo en sus ojos.

"En cualquier caso, no puedo hablar de alguien sin conocerlo, pero no me cabe duda alguna de que debe ser una persona pura. Ella no hubiera permitido que una persona impura se le acercase."

"Empiezas a hablar como la serpiente. Un asesino puro ¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

La armadura produce un sonido metálico al encogerse de hombros la figura de negro.

"Se han dado casos. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que debe ser ese chico de nosotros."

"Por supuesto, es poco más que un niño y sólo un humano."

Él lanza un leve suspiro.

"No, no es por eso. Es por como ocurrió todo esto, el chico parece el loco antes de comenzar el viaje, no atado por nada, completamente libre sin saber si el siguiente paso lo aproxima al abismo o le permite alcanzar tierra firme."

"Libre, eh ¿Crees que ella consiguió ser libre? "

¿Por ser diferente de mí? ¿Por ser perfecta?

Esas preguntas no se hicieron en voz alta, pero fueron perfectamente audibles.

"Sí lo era, ya no lo es. Y eso significa que nosotros tampoco lo seremos."

"Si hay algo a lo que no puedo renunciar es eso."

"¿Y qué harás si no, princesa? Yo lucharé por ti aunque mi cuerpo se parta mil veces. También puedes contar que la bestia luchará hasta que no quede una sola piedra más sobre la que luchar. Incluso Fina se alzará, si es por vos, mi señora."

Ella se levanta agitada al fin y comienza a describir pequeños círculos mientras anda. Su furia e impotencia cargan el ambiente mientras el pelo mojado azota constantemente su espalda.

"No, no, no. Sangre y muerte son mis derechos de nacimiento, no es eso lo que necesito que se me entreguéis. No es ese mi deseo."

Sus manos entrelazadas se sujetan con tanta fuerza que sus largas uñas comienzan a hacer pequeños cortes en su piel.

"Yo solo quiero ser libre."

La niña forma una garra con su mano ensangrentada.

"Y si para ello tengo que agachar la cabeza y renunciar a mi nombre y a mi honor, así lo haré ¡Esperaré a que la luna cambie!"

De un solo tajo, la larga melena negra cae al suelo.

Las puntas que surgen del pelo recién cortado, tienen un tenue color dorado.

"Me someteré, y seré solo Altrouge."

La expresión de su señora es de completa dignidad, pero la cara no deja de reflejar una sonrisa triste. El caballero no puede evitar bajar la cabeza.

La frágil mano de la princesa está cubierta por los oscuros cabellos.

"Marchamos, mi siervo. He encontrado un regalo propio del rey."


	26. Capítulo 2-11

Capítulo 2.11 El hada de alas doradas

Lo primero que siento es el sofocante ardor en mis pulmones y la ceniza que cae suavemente en mi cara, el calor nubla mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Todo lo que conozco se derrumba a mi alrededor, de la forma más sencilla, como si nunca hubiera tenido ningún valor. Este es el punto de vacío, este es mi origen.

Es mi pesadilla, el infierno en el que se sumergió Fuyuki hace más de diez años.

El obstáculo que no pudo ser superado, mi segundo nacimiento a partir del fuego y la ceniza.

Sin embargo, esta vez es el sueño cambia. Llega la lluvia cálida y la sensación de un ser amado entre mis brazos. Poco a poco, el agua que cae lo arrastra todo consigo.

Esto es un nuevo principio.

"Felicidades, Onii-chan, este es el punto de inicio para Shiro Emiya, cualquier viaje por el alma de Shiro Emiya, debe empezar aquí. Y este será un viaje corto, es inevitable, porque el sendero es difuso y el tiempo apremia".

Dando pequeños saltos, semejante a un extraño se encuentra una pequeña hada de pelo blanco. Mi hermana mayor embutida en un abrigo purpura.

"¿I-Ilya?"

"Si y no. Soy-somos la imagen de un guía y protector en la mente de Shiro Emiya. Soy el espíritu del estanque dorado."

"¿Qué?"

"No te-nos preocupes-preocupemos. Después de todo, ya estás-estamos en el camino pedregoso. Ya hay algo que buscas-buscamos, ¿no es así?"

No se exactamente a que se refiere pero esta Ilya al igual que la otra quiere que me de cuenta de que es lo que realmente quiero.

Así que sólo se puede estar refiriendo a una cosa.

"¿Hablas de Sakura?"

"Muy bien, Onii-chan, Sakura Matou, la existencia de Shiro Emiya tiene valor gracias a la existencia de Sakura Matou. Sin embargo, con lo que ocurre en el plano físico, o quizás debería decir, con lo que ocurrirá, es inevitable que Shiro Emiya pierda su camino."

Alto

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"

"Lo siento, Onii-chan, no puedes llevarte esas lecciones de aquí con este método, es imposible. Las palabras sin peso en el astral no llegan a la consciencia."

"Humm… Sólo podre recordar que pasará 'algo'. Sabía eso perfectamente sin tener que venir aquí."

"Pero, por favor, llévate-llevémonos esto contigo-con nosotros. Si el mar hace desaparecer el camino bajo tus pies, no dejes que eso te haga perderte en tu corazón."

Sin poder evitarlo lanzo un resoplido

"Gracias, supongo."

"¿Sabes-sabemos qué es lo que hay que hacer?"

"Sé como combatir esa bruja, al menos."

Ilya ensaya una sonrisa triunfal.

"Pues, empieza-empecemos a andar."

Cuando noto la energía volver a mi cuerpo, a mi otro cuerpo, me decido a hacer una última pregunta.

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

"Ya verás, nunca nos separaremos"


	27. Capítulo 2-12

Capítulo 2.12 Lobo, Serpiente o Zorro

Una mano no para de zarandearme, lo primero que hago es agarrar la navaja de los Nanaya e inspeccionar los alrededores. Estoy en algo que parece una caverna, pero la parte superior da a cielo abierto y la roja luz de la luna entra a raudales. Puedo ver… una gran montaña de rocas en el centro, no muy lejos de mí, empapadas en un líquido carmesí que apesta a sangre.

Yo mismo estoy cubierto de sangre y polvo en una capa tan espesa que parece una segunda piel. Quizás deba volver a levantarme. Parece que me dormí contra una gran piedra, y el suelo está lleno de cascotes. Si no pudiese ver las imponentes paredes de roca, habría pensado que me he levantado en una casa derrumbada.

El que me ha despertado en una de las personas que conocí hoy en casa de Tohsaka, Shiro Emiya, el que tenía ese cuerpo tan poco natural. Necesito ubicarme, recordar como he llegado aquí pero mi cabeza esta nublada, es toda esta sangre, todo este color rojo insoportable, todos esos recuerdos extraños que no paran de acudir a mi cabeza.

Emiya me hace una seña indicando una dirección. A lo lejos escucho un par de voces que discuten. Una la reconozco, la de la extraña mujer de pelo azul que me trajo aquí. Mi instinto me indica que pronto tendré que luchar por mi vida contra seres mucho más rápidos, fuertes y antiguos que yo. Más vale que esté despierto para entonces.

Intento incorporarme apoyándome en la pared, mi cuerpo está completamente machacado y le cuesta responder. Mi respiración es entrecortada y me cuesta llenar los pulmones de este aire viciado con el olor a metal. La sensación de embotamiento se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y dejo de sentir el calor en mis brazos y piernas. La visión se me nubla y ya sé que es lo siguiente que pasará.

Cuando recupero la consciencia me encuentro a medio palmo del suelo encharcado de sangre, con las rodillas bajo el cuerpo en un patético intento por mantenerme en pie. El fallo no ha sido del cuerpo, los músculos y los huesos están perfectamente, tengo el cuerpo lleno de contusiones, pero nada más. El fallo está en mí. Es algo en mi interior lo que ha provocado la anemia. Algo que me ha acompañado desde mis sueños, algo, que perdí al despertar.

Una potente voz produce casi un aullido que llena el aire. La voz clama un nombre, el sonido es arcano, busca, reclama, ordena lo llena todo, piedra tras piedra.

"¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiire!"

El lamento desgarrador es una maldición mil veces dicha.

"¡Mire! ¡Mire! ¡Mire! ¡Mire!"

Finalmente una voz alcoholizada se escucha desde el espacio.

"Sí, sí, ya estoy ahí sólo que no me ves. Paciencia Rita, pacieeeeeeeeeeeeencia. La pasión es buena, pero si bebes demasiado rápido el licor no sabrá igual."

Desde la nada, como si acabara de atravesar una puerta… no, no exactamente una puerta. Atravesando un velo de agua, llega Sumire. La vampiresa con el pelo del color del mar y el traje roto, pero blanco.

La otra mujer, la de melena roja, se encuentra totalmente desnuda. Sus ojos ahora parecen estar llenos de furia y la mira con desconfianza desde el lago de sangre.

"¿Dónde demonios has estado?"

Sumire se golpea la barbilla ligeramente con un gesto juguetón.

"Hummm, como diría el décimo. ¡Kihihihihihihi Estaba esperando al momento de entrar en escena!"

La imitación ha sido bastante certera, y a partes iguales escalofriante y divertida. Al mismo tiempo hiela la sangre y provoca una sonrisa, así es Sumire, de los 27 ancestros.

"Me importa menos que nada la visión del arte de ese hereje. No estoy para juegos, Mire ¿Por qué te has metido en mis asuntos?"

"Ara, ara, pero el juego es importante, Rita-chan. Y empezar un juego con todas tus piezas siendo damas, no es jugar."

La mujer desnuda, Rita, resopla con desdén.

"Precisamente, al empezar con todas mis piezas siendo damas, no hay necesidad de jugar."

Sumire la mira con incredulidad.

"¿No te estás volviendo demasiado conforme, Rita-chan? ¡La conformidad es la muerte del artista! Tienes la obligación de usar otros colores aparte del rojo, debes usar el azul, e incluso el dorado. Debes, usar círculos aparte de líneas rectas."

"Ve a pregonar sobre los círculos a Londres, Mire. A mí no me interesan."

"Pero los colores sí que te interesan. ¿No es así Génesis? ¿Te conformarás con lo que ya tienes?"

Rita ensaya una mueca dolida. Sumire se ha aprovechado de uno de sus puntos flojos, algo que ambas conocen y saben que es frágil solo por ganar esta conversación. Sólo para hacer saber a la otra que este es un tema importante. Esa es la impresión que me da.

Después de mirarla con reproche, Rita suspira con resignación.

"¿Qué sugieres que haga?"

"¡Así está mucho mejor, Rita-chan! ¡Es muy sencillo! ¡Sólo hay que jugar, jugar es la verdadera forma de crecer!"

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun no estamos jugando al escondite, ya sabemos perfectamente donde estáis. Venid aquí, Onee-san está impaciente y tú no tienes mucho tiempo."

Emiya me detiene con una mano, pero realmente es inútil. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que pueden aplastarnos en cuento lo deseen, la diferencia de poder es así de grande. Daría igual que estuviéramos escondidos al final de un bosque, de noche y con una oscura niebla, ante los instintos de un apóstol. Quizás yo podría ocultarme pero desde luego él no puede.

En definitiva, mejor jugar a su juego, esperar un momento de confianza y sacar provecho de él. Además, Sumire no parece un vampiro tradicional en absoluto, ya en el camino me dejó claro que tiene su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Antes de irme, Emiya me coge de la muñeca.

"Necesito sólo dos minutos. Dos minutos y el esquema del arma estará listo."

Asiento sin realmente llegar a comprender lo que él dice y voy al centro del lago donde me esperan Sumire y la vampiresa de cabellos rojos. Sumire tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara, mientras que Rita parece molesta por la situación.

"Entonces, Shiki-kun, ¿Quieres jugar a un juego?"

Miro la cara de Sumire, que tiene una sonrisa de par en par. En serio…

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de idiota querría? ¿Es que no existe un solo vampiro con sentido común?"

Rita se ríe salvajemente con mi comentario.

"Jajajajajajaja. Puedo comprender completamente al chico, Mire sí que eres una idiota. Pero, ¿sentido común? ¿Quién necesita eso para nada? Dáselo de comer a los perros. ¿Quién es este chico que me has traído, Mire?"

Sumire se lleva una mano hacia la boca y pone los ojos en blanco.

"Jojojojo. ¿Él? No es nadie. Sólo un Dios de la Muerte que pasaba por aquí."

La cara llena de dignidad de Rita Rozay-En se congela durante un segundo. Ahora recuerdo las palabras de Bazzet en la mansión de los Tohsaka. Es cierto que los nombres poseen cierto tipo de fuerza.

"¿El amante de la princesa? ¿No te quedarás tranquila hasta que la espada de Damocles caiga sobre mi cabeza, verdad?"

La boca de Sumire forma un puchero de infelicidad.

"Buuuuuuuuh. Como he dicho antes, es un juego, y un juego es un juego. Un juego entretiene, un juego hace que el sake sepa mejor. Rita-chan ha olvidado lo que significa tener el corazón lleno de pasión."

La exasperación en Rita parece haber llegado a su punto culminante.

"Un día te mataré por esto, Mire, no lo dudes. Plantea ya tu estúpido juego, y haz que acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Shiro está fraguando algo mientras hablamos y es descortesía hacerle esperar."

Rita no debe centrar su atención en Emiya. Tengo que conseguirle algo más de tiempo.

"Si, Sumire, ya va siendo hora de que expongas el juego. Me reservo el derecho de participar o no para más adelante."

Al oír mis palabras, Sumire suelta una risita corta y embriagada.

"Oh, pero en verdad, ya estás jugando, Shiki-kun. Y perdiendo, puesto que aún no te has movido. Ganar tiempo para un amigo está bien, y me gustaría recompensarte por ello, pero el juego tristemente, no funciona así."

Casi se puede oír el sonido de los engranajes desmontándose en la cabeza de Rita.

"¡Mireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sumire se muestra incomprendida.

"¡Esto es incomprensible! Quien debería tener paciencia tiene prisa y quien debería tener prisa es el paciente ¡No tenéis ninguna capacidad de leer el ambiente! En fin, Shiki-kun el juego es sencillo. Debes correr. Corre todo lo rápidamente que puedas, porque si no Rita saldrá victoriosa y te garantizo que esa es una victoria que lamentareis."

Correr no está entre mis mejores habilidades. Un sprint es una cosa, pero si intento hacer algo a larga distancia no tardo en que me ardan los pulmones y desplomarme en el suelo. Arihiko, en este lago de sangre, rodeado de cadáveres y con dos vampiresas a mi lado, una de ellas desnuda, puedo escucharte reírte de mí.

"¿Correr? ¿Correr hacia dónde? ¿Quieres que de vueltas como un perrito?"

Incluso a Rita se le escapa una risa ante la ridícula imagen mental.

"Oh Shiki-kun, no seas absurdo. Sólo quiero que corras detrás de un dragón."

Sin duda, el asombro que siento se tiene que estar reflejando en mi cara.

"Bueno, tranquilo, no un dragón tradicional, con alas y fuego y eso. Quiero que persigas una línea dragón. O línea ley. Como quieras llamarla."

"Espera un momento, Mire. Si el chico se lleva por delante las líneas ley no podré reunir suficiente energía mágica ni para inflar un globo."

Sumire asiente rápidamente con la cabeza.

"Exacto, una posibilidad de derrota."

Rita parece que va a explotar de rabia.

"¿Y crees que voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya por un capricho? ¿Que me voy a jugar mi puesto en la corte del rey por eso?"

"Noooo, pienso que te quedarás aquí jugando con el buen magus. ¿No era eso lo que estabas pidiendo antes?"

Finalmente, un grito de guerra llena la sala.

"Todos los códigos deben ser anulados, todos las leyes deben ser reescritas. ¡RULE BREAKER!"

"¡Vámonos, Shiki-kun! Yo seré tu guía."

Sumire me toma de la mano mientas crea una escalera de coral que llega hasta el techo de la caverna.

"¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rita tiene su mirada completamente fija en nosotros.

Lo último que veo es a Emiya cayendo sobre ella con una daga de color azul en la mano.


End file.
